Travels and Journeys of Uzumaki Naruto
by Demonic-Engel
Summary: After his encounter with Mizuki...Naruto leaves upon an adventure with Ero-sennin! Training and traveling, discovering himself and what resides within him. When he returns, will he be the same? Will he be able to fill the void inside..? NaruX? (Non-Yaoi)
1. Erosennin?

DISCLAIMER: I do not or will EVER own Naruto...it'd be nice, but I don't. So this fanfic is for my pleasure and for anyone else who actually likes my stories.

(Author's Notes: This story is in the first person view of Naruto. I think it's a nice change from your run of the mill fanfic. This is a romance...but not yet...not yet...Enjoy!)

Travels and Journeys

I made my way quietly into the darkness of the Sarutobi's office, I merely glanced at the wise man; his face seemed to seethe from the anger of my actions, especially stealing the Bunshin scroll as well as almost killing one of our shinobi. I hung my head low, trying my best to hide my eyes with my hair. I fought back the tears that were threatening to slide down my face, it felt so tempting; but I promised myself that I definitely would not in front of the face of Hokage, no one would see the great Naruto cry, ever. With my head held low, I scanned the room. The pitch black of the outside sent a small chill up my spine, the moon was completely gone now. As far as I could tell, it was only the Sandaime and myself I didn't know what was in store for me, but I felt that whatever it was, I deserved it.

"Naruto..." Sarutobi quietly spoke up, breaking the sheer silence that bore heavily in the room.

I peered up at the old man, my eyes locked with his momentarily. The same flame I saw earlier as the two shinobi had escorted me earlier was gone. All I could was avert my eyes as my mind began to pace through what had just happened tonight, all the events replaying in my mind. The new information that I was forced into listening by Mizuki-sensei, trying to break my spirits; trying his best to get me to give him the scroll of Bunshin. I shook my head, clearing out the ethereal cobwebs in my mind. I looked back up at the Hokage, whose face was calm and seemed to be burdened.

"Forgive me for what happened tonight. I did not know that Mizuki had any intention of becoming more powerful through treachery through his own brotherhood of shinobi. Things haven't been going your way as of recent, have they, Naruto?" The old man spoke with a friendly tone and a half-smile.

I looked at him; I couldn't exactly believe what I was hearing. I thought I was going to get ripped into two for taking the forbidden scroll, but all he could was apologize for everything else that happened. I was, for the first time I could remember in my life, speechless. I remember him smiling before he walked around his desk and put a hand on my shoulder, he lowered himself slightly to bring him more to my height.

"The people of this town, you must forgive them too. They are foolish and can only remember the destruction and death that the Nine Tails demon created when he was set loose upon our village. I've also come to understand that you were unable to pass the test..." The Hokage spoke with the same small smile on his face, his last words trailed off as he suddenly realized the Leaf Protector donning my brow.

I tried foolishly to peer up at the head protector myself, but obviously I couldn't see anything, I only smiled realizing what he looked at and adjusted it with my right hand and smiled as best I could.

"I did pass. Iruka-sensei passed me when I used my newest technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hokage sweatdropped and put a fist before his mouth and cleared his throat audibly.

"So I see, well that doesn't change anything. I'm sending you away to train for the future."

I looked at him and scratched my head with curiosity. Things just weren't adding up, and why exactly was I getting sent away, and why was I just thinking this stuff up?

"What do you mean, 'send me away to train for the future'? What does the future hold for me, do you know?"

The third Hokage only laughed a small laugh and shook his head. "No, unfortunately I do not Naruto. But I predict great things in your future, but you must be strong to overcome what lies ahead." His voice seemed to project some sort of seriousness that spread like a horrible virus.

I felt my spirits instantly lifted as if by angels from above, I pumped my fist into the air and then pointed at the old man standing in front of me with a haughty smile on my face.

"Yes, I am destined to be Hokage! I will return and take your job!"

Hokage sweatdropped yet again and shook his head. "I have yet to even tell you of your training..."

I scratched the back my head and laughed nervously, here I was jumping the gun yet again, but who the hell cared? Hokage looked towards the open window at the other end of the room. From the darkness a figure stepped out of the window frame, he was rather tall, much taller than the Hokage. He had white hair and a weird kanji symbol on his forehead protector, if you could call it that. He had red tattoos streaming down from his eyes that ended jaggedly, he looked down at me then over at Hokage who gave him a slight nod.

"So you're Naruto, hmm?" The man spoke up in a deep voice as he placed his hands on his hips and looked me over.

"Ero-sennin."

The two of them looked at one another, Hokage giving the other man a rather evil look. He smiled nervously and waved his hands quickly in front of him, quickly defending himself verbally. The two turned their attention back to myself again, I felt under the spotlight while my mind wrestled with the reasoning behind why exactly I just suddenly called him that. I kept my face as straight as I could as he lifted an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm a pervert kid?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You just seem like one, Ero-sennin."

He growled and plowed his fist into the middle of the top of my head. He looked over at the Hokage and shook his head.

"This kid is going to need more help than I can give him, Sarutobi-san." He said with a half-way angry tone.

I looked up at him, what did he just call the Hokage? I looked over at the old man standing in front of us; he lit his pipe and walked back around behind his desk.

"Deal with it Jiraiya. He'll be your pupil for a long time." He spoke, puffing out a smooth cloud of smoke from his mouth, eyeing the pipe carefully.

He looked down at me with a sad look on his face and gave me a half-hearted smile, which automatically sent several messages screaming, 'this doesn't look good'.

"Naruto...You'll always be apart of this village. But for now, I release you into Jiraiya's custody. He will teach you everything you will ever need to know and more. Listen well and obey him as you would me."

I looked up at the man that was standing next to me, Jiraiya, the name sounded so familiar but I wasn't quite sure why. I looked at the Hokage, whose eyes appeared somewhat glassy, but perhaps that was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Why must I go with Ero-sennin? How can he teach me anything but being a pervert?!"

I yelled in frustration, I was being tossed aside again. I was never wanted anywhere, by anyone. Hokage heaved a sigh and stared right through me.

"Naruto, Jiraiya is one of the legendary sennin. I personally trained him, he is one of the only shinobi that I could ever trust with your life let alone be left without worry with you under his protection and guidance."

I looked up at Jiraiya, the name still didn't quite ring a bell, but I didn't listen well in class. So of course I wouldn't know, but if the Hokage trusted him this much, I might as well give it a shot. I turned my attention back towards the old man standing in front of us, taking another drag from his pipe. I smiled as best I could in such a situation and gave him thumbs up.

"I will do my best old man. I will come back here and become Hokage!"

It seemed my small proclamation struck a chord in the Hokage as he smiled what seemed to be his normal gentle smile as he exchanged a quick look with Jiraiya and then looked back towards me.

"We shall see, Naruto."

Before I could even get a word in, Jiraiya took a step forward and turned towards me; looking down on me with his hands on his hips. "Gather your things quickly, we leave within the hour."

This immediately made me frown inadvertently; I was leaving the village behind so quickly, what was I to do? My thoughts plaguing me greatly, I quickly retreated out the window and down onto the street below where it was a mad dash towards my lonely apartment to gather my things. I remember staring at the door for what seemed like forever, my experiences here alone were enough to clasp itself around my heart. I slowly drew the key from my pocket and unlocked the door, swinging it open silently. The moon had decided to make itself apparent again as its twilight danced through my window and laid across the length of my room through the window. My memory continued to bombard me as I gathered my things into a small backpack.

The school experiences were fun, very fun. None of them knew what I was, or really had a problem with me. Recollecting, I remembered several times that; Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, including myself got into trouble several times for either not paying attention, slacking off, or just horsing around. I laughed lightly to myself as I remembered Iruka-sensei's face one particular occasion. He definitely couldn't have gotten any angrier, but I definitely didn't find out by running out the door with Kiba. Those days were fun, and then the realization hit me as I closed my door behind me. Those days _were_ fun, but they were over. I doubt that I would ever see any of my classmates again. I gazed up at the sky, the moon's shine attracting my full attention, but for some reason I felt the eyes of another upon me. I quickly looked around to see a girl watching me from her window on the second floor. I had remembered her face somewhere before, then the name hit me like a sack of rice. Hinata Hyugga, she was the pale-eyed girl from class. I smiled and waved foolishly up at her, I couldn't quite tell but it seemed like her face got red all of a sudden, I didn't pay much mind as I didn't speak out and continued on. Not stopping until I reached the office of Hokage once again. Jiraiya was talking quietly with the old man while he sat in his respectful seat behind the desk. Jiraiya peered back at me and looked back at Hokage for only a moment before turning back to me.

"It took you long enough. I could have had a troop of shinobi packed up and moved about before you packed that small bag of yours. Now let's go before sunlight catches up with us. Good bye, Sarutobi." Jiraiya gave him a slight bow, which only was rewarded by a small nod by Hokage.

I smiled and waved towards the old man for what I thought would be the last time.

"Goodbye old man, I will be back!"

The respectful old man gave me the same courteous nod and watched as we left via his window. Jiraiya dashed from rooftop to rooftop, only leaving me a meager margin of error unless I wanted to get left behind. As we reached the edge of the village, we broke away from leaping and landing onto the main road that led away from the village about 10 meters away from the actual entrance itself. He waited for me for only a few seconds with his hands on his hips as I landed to the ground, my breathing only slightly labored.

"Put your headband away, you won't be needing that for quite a while."

I uselessly tried to gaze up at my hidden leaf forehead protector. I had only received this wonderful present from Iruka-sensei just a few hours prior for finally proving myself that I could be a ninja when it was immediately taken away from me. I already began hating the journey already, I untied the band and folded it and neatly placed it inside my small bag. I gazed back at the village as the sun threatened to peak itself over the horizon. I turned back around to see that Jiraiya had already begun walking away from me, my mind blurted out random orders, I accepted the first one through and made a mad dash to catch up to him. He glanced at me momentarily and chuckled to himself as I glared at him hatefully.

"You'll get used to me, boy. Now we have much ground to cover before we rest tonight." He informed me as we walked along, his attention fixated on the road ahead of us.

Suddenly what he said clicked in my head several times before it set in, I yelled and pointed at him aghast.

"What?! Tonight?! You mean I can't sleep until TONIGHT?!"

He gazed down at me and shook his head, sweatdropping slightly. "Are you deaf too, kid? Yes, we won't be resting until we reach the furthest town and night falls."

I growled and muttered several unpleasant things underneath my breath, crossing my arms defiantly as we continued up the road.

"Well at least tell me when the training starts..."

He didn't bother looking at me, he merely replied, "After we rest tonight, you're training will start."

I grinned from ear to ear and pumped my fist several times in the air.

"Yeah! And you will teach me all the cool ninjutsu and all that other really cool stuff!"

He nodded wearily releasing a deep sigh of exhaustion, he looked up towards the sky and shook his head. After a few moments he looked down at me, "Yes, I'll teach you what you're ready to learn. Agreed?"

I wasn't quite sure if this was a dirty trick or if perhaps he was actually being sincere. I looked him with the best inquisitive look I could have given him. I nodded with a smile on my face, which seemed contagious since he smiled soon after I had.

"Then it's settled. Now shut up so I can think now."

I glared at him and crossed my arms again, claming up. This was definitely going to be a LONG trip.

End of Chapter One

(Author's Notes: What did ya think? Reviews are much appreciated!! Plz leave flames to a minimum. I havent published any of my fanfics ever so I decided to do so now..other than have just my close friends read them. Want to pre-read and help me fix the kinks?? Email me at DemonicEngel6553 at hotmail !)


	2. Trials and more Trials, Wave Country!

DISCLAIMER: I do not and will not ever own Naruto, this is only for my own personal enjoyment...and whoever else likes these stoires.   
  
Travels and Journeys

Chapter 2

One month passed by in what felt like the blink of an eye. My life had certainly changed from that of a lone boy living by himself in a large hidden village filled with shinobi into something else that I struggled even now to put into words.

It was wonderful but strenuous, I was still vastly amongst shinobi but I had already passed through several villages that had mixture of different shinobi from the hidden sand, hidden mist, hidden grass, and the hidden falls. There were so many more, but this was amazing; yet again I found my mind drifting away from me and Ero-sennin was again out of my sight.

This always meant something bad since Jiraiya was the most ill behaved ninja I have ever seen in my life and probably ever will encounter. I frowned to myself and placed my hands behind my head and heaved a soft sigh.

It hadn't really annoyed to me until recently when I had to practically teach myself everything when all he did was give me a new technique scroll and shoo me away like some adolescent while he gawked and swooned over any beautiful woman that came within 20 feet of his presence.

Walking through the market square of this village was actually kind of refreshing, there weren't really too many people around in this particular village compared to the last three we had just been to. The day was absolutely fantastic as the sun shined its gorgeous rays down from the stars above. I gazed up at the crystal blue sky, my mind wandering as it always did when I was by myself so to speak.

The village flashed in my head a few times as well as my recent advances in my ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu were really starting to show. I could feel myself starting to get physically stronger as my chakra grew steadily each day with my training.

Unfortunately when I got up to tell Jiraiya that I had finished the next scroll, he was already gone; his bed already made neatly and his things missing. I wasn't too surprised of course: he was the biggest pervert I knew.

My stomach rumbled audibly, my hands instantly and automatically gripped my stomach as if the pain was unbearable. It must have been lunchtime already, since my stomach worked like clockwork when it came to my favorite food, ramen. Where the hell was Ero-sennin?

My mind quickly diverted all of its power from searching for my perverted sensei into the food-seeking mode. Which really wasn't hard in a moderately populated village, I quickly made my way to the nearest ramen stand and took a seat. The man running the store gave me one quick glance and put his attention back to his griddle.

"What can I get for you kid?"

I looked at him with a large grin on my face, "Two of your largest bowls of spicy shrimp ramen!"

The man gave me a weary look and nodded, I reached into my pocket and took out the money for the already cooking ramen when I felt a cold chill run up my spine. I tensed up slightly, my face growing serious as I carefully and discreetly looked around. I had quickly learned to trust my instinct when it came to situations such as this, and with the help of some of the technique scrolls that Jiraiya had so easily given up; I was quickly learning how to sense another's presence around me without much effort.

I wonder if he had actually meant for me to receive that scroll? Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I continued on with my covert search revealing zilch. Something had definitely caused that to happen, my hunger still pursuing my mind effortlessly. I gave in and paying the ramen stand man and devouring the two mighty bowls of ramen in front of me.

After the hearty meal was easily taken care of, I stood up and patted my belly with satisfaction. Suddenly, something really didn't feel right as I looked skyward, towards the roof of the building right in front of me.

Standing there were three men dressed as bandits but they definitely looked to have a stance of a shinobi. I quickly reached for my kunai without thought as the bandits took off along the edge of the top of the rooftop. I leaped into the air and chased after them, kunai in hand.

The chase lasted only a minute and we were already entering forested area, where it was beginning to get slightly difficult to keep up with them. All of a sudden, they stopped in a small clearing and turned around; seemingly waiting for me. I gritted my teeth and landed ten feet away from the bandits.

Their faces were concealed behind masks but just by looking at the look in their eyes, I could tell they were somehow analyzing me. I continued to hold my stance, I wouldn't allow myself to be caught off guard, not after I chased them out here this far.

"So boy, now that you've caught up with us...what do you plan to do now?"

I paused, the word shit was the only thing to come to mind. I didn't really think that far ahead, and here I was; yet again stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I glanced at the three, hoping my growing fear wasn't apparent.

"Well kid, I have to give you credit for actually being able to keep up with us. Only other well-trained shinobi could really keep up with us. Are you a ninja, kid?"

I gritted my teeth, my mind was racing through several different scenarios as I tried to solve the perfect solution or at least the best solution that would at least leave me breathing. The man talking put his hand on his hips and looked his two comrades.

"Kid, I'm really getting sick of this silence and I'm not exactly having fun anymore. I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave here alive. You understand right?"

His words bounced off the walls inside my head as my muscles slowly began to tense up, the action was definitely about to start. The three of them all sprung into action, their own kunai drawn. I gripped onto mine with all the strength I had and dove forward, if I was going to die, I would do so fighting.

As if by a miracle though, a shadow snapped by and the three bandits fell limply in front of me. I halted my attack and stared blankly at the fallen bandits that laid before me, freshly spilt blood soaking the grass around them. My eyes were instantly went towards the movement in my peripheral vision.

There he stood, like a hero, but only not. Jiraiya was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face as he stared at the dead bodies strolled about before him. He gave me a short glance before he turned his attention back to them.

"I..."

I had tried to speak, but for one reason or another, I'm not sure why. I couldn't seem to find the strength to tell him why I had done what I had done.

"Naruto, have I not taught you nothing?"

My mind immediately thought up several retorts to what he had just said but I decided to keep quiet for the time being as he continued.

"I know that I have been neglecting you, but not in the sense you're thinking. I have been allowing you to learn on your own, so that you may become even stronger without having to depend on anyone. I told you that I would be there for you if you were ever in danger. But I believe it's time for me to step in and start teaching you myself."

A twinge of excitement coursed through my body as my mouth twitched into a large smile. His face still wore the more serious look I had ever really seen him where before, instantly making my smile vanish temporarily.

"You must never rush into a battle without some plan of action. Battles without plans cause death. Even if the enemy may be stronger ten fold, or perhaps you may be outnumbered five, maybe even ten to one. The right plan will allow you to proceed towards victory."

Jiraiya's words struck a chord inside my mind, he was right. Ero-sennin was actually right, his words of wisdom spoke with truth and clarity in my mind. I nodded firmly giving him a serious look.

"I understand."

It was all I said before Jiraiya smiled at me and nodded back as he walked over towards the bodies, he relieved them of their stolen bags that were filled with hundreds of golden coins. He handed several of them to me and we both headed back into town, I was really surprised that they were able to travel so fast with such a heavy load on each of them.

"Ero-sennin, how were these bandits able to travel so quickly carrying several of these bags?"

"Well Naruto, those as you may have already guessed weren't normal bandits. They were shinobi."

I paused as he took another few steps forward but eventually stopped to look back at me.

"That still doesn't answer my question and why would shinobi steal gold from a small village like this?"

Jiraiya sighed and continued walking in the direction of the town.

"Well, they steal for the same reason any other greedy individual would. They didn't have the funds for whatever they needed, so they stole gold from a place that wouldn't be able to defend themselves properly against ninja. Now for the reason of they're speed, they probably trained with heavy weights that gave them more strength to run faster with heavy loads."

My thoughts gathered slowly in my head as I shifted the bags on my back. Suddenly I felt an idea strike me as lightning would a rod of silver.

"So if you trained me while I was wearing weighted stuff, I could become really strong??"

Ero-sennin sighed again and nodded.

"Yes, Naruto. As soon as we deliver these bags to the bank of the village, we will go buy you some weights that I can have you wear while we train. Alright?"

I instantly felt the load become much easier to carry as my face broken into a large smile my spirits instantly lifted.

"Awesome!"

I panted heavily, my vision was beginning to blur as my lungs burned as if they were on fire. I slowly gazed up at Ero-sennin who was quietly writing in a small booklet, he occasionally would give me glances but other than that. All I heard out of the man were small "Oh's" and "Aha's" and the occasional, "that really sounds good."

I struggled to bring myself back to standing; I was tricked in the worst way possible. He told me to pick out a weight while we were in the store, of course I picked a nice looking one that didn't really seem to weigh that much. I picked it up and tossed it into the air several times. This would definitely be easy, I handed it to my sensei and he smiled at me.

"Are you sure this is the weight you want?"

He had asked me at the time, of course I nodded and back talked him. He shrugged and walked over to the owner, whispering into the old man's ear. He peered over Ero-sennin's shoulder and looked back at him.

"If that's what you want sir, my wife can have it done in a day."

I'm not sure if Jiraiya either said something rather intimidating or perhaps he just laid more money down on the counter, but I could hear the man speak again.

"Oh, well if you put it that way, my wife can have it done in a few hours."

Which actually turned into two, which is when we came back in there and they had refitted my jacket and pants as well as my boots with the weights. I felt like a walking brick wall as I stumbled around for the first couple of hours, then he went into sensei-mode which hadn't really happened yet.

I growled lowly and glared daggers at the perverted old man. Why me? He actually wanted to train me for once and here I was, I felt like a building with legs with the weights throughout my clothing. He said I would get adjusted to it, but the more I wore it and the further I continued to push myself through training. The more I felt this wasn't training, it was torture.

After finally reaching the top of the tree, which without these weighted clothing would have been rather simple. I heaved and panted, my lungs grasping for air to enrich my blood with oxygen as my muscles screamed and burned from just this training. I peered down at him, I could see him put his small book and pen down and him jump to my side at the top of the tree.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I paused and looked at him incredulously; he just decided to continue without waiting for a response.

"You did well, tomorrow your real training begins. I just wanted you to get slightly accustomed to your new gear, since you're going to be wearing that constantly."

My eyes grew wide as I just stared at him blankly, I knew my mouth was wide open but I didn't really care at that moment.

"What the hell are you thinking Ero-sennin?!"

"Enjoy the trip."

"Trip?"

Without skipping a beat, Jiraiya wrapped me across my back roughly pushing me clear off the tree and plummeting down nearly five stories from the very top of the tree. I certainly fell like a ton of bricks too, I flipped myself and landed on my legs with a horrible crash. I paused and looked around, I was on the ground now and I didn't feel any pain in my legs.

Actually, I didn't feel anything in my legs. I glanced down and looked at my legs which wobbled and waved from side to side like wet noodles. This didn't look good as I proceeded to collapse face forward into the ground with another resounding crash. I could hear Ero-sennin's voice before everything around me grew black and unconsciousness took me into the night.

A year finally has passed since the day I left the village of the hidden leaf; I stared at the destruction around me. I looked back at Jiraiya with a large smile on my face, he just shook his head and continued jotting more down in his small book.

I shook my head and stared at the spiral tattoo on both of my hands that I had received so long ago that I could still feel the throbbing pain in my hand as I flexed it. Memories seemed to pour over my consciousness giving it the same shock you would get from getting drenched by a pitcher of ice water.

Flexing my hand several times before finally standing, I looked around and quickly spotted Ero-sennin quietly perched on yet another rock large enough to fit him perfectly and comfortably. Did he carry them in his back pocket or something? Oh well, I didn't tend to dwell on much.

I began my after-workout stretch, my muscles ached and burned from my intense exercises that I tried desperately not to use any of my chakra. Unfortunately after the first few initial hours of training I quickly switched over to my chakra before wearing myself out too badly.

I grumbled as quietly as I could to myself, which really didn't work around Jiraiya. Without skipping a beat, Jiraiya lifted one eye quickly followed by an eyebrow quirk above the edge of his book. Again, after only a moment he went directly back to his writing and arose from his rock.

I guess he already guessed what I was ready for as I began walking towards the village. We had already been to the village of the hidden mist, which greatly helped in my training. I wasn't learning directly from anyone exactly, but watching someone for a few months can really teach you a few things. As the sun went down for the day, is when my actual training began.

I copied the seals that I had watched and made notes of the previous day and continued to practice with it until it began to feel more and more natural. Being under Jiraiya's tutelage greatly made a difference since he had definitely been around the 'block' per say.

He helped me focus my chakra in the proper places and told me the meaning of the moves as well as who did them and how I would have to do them and what I would need. It was a greater list than I thought, but practicing certain moves over and over again really paid off in the end.

As of right now, we were staying in a simple village that stood at the edge of the wave country. Within the week we were going to take a 'long' boat ride up to Lightning Country to search for the village of the hidden cloud.

I was really psyched for it, but for the moment the only thing that was on my mind was food. Ero-sennin had said something about this village actually being important. A bridge was being built to better help their economy, I believe he tried to explain it to me, but I also remember that it was during dinner. Not a good time to tell me anything really.

As we headed towards our normal dining place, the ramen stall; Jiraiya had stopped and looked over towards the gate of the village. I paused and looked towards that direction, instantly my eyes locked onto the approaching feminine figure of Sakura. My heart nearly jumped halfway up my throat before I pushed it back down.

((Author's Notes: Tanbo – wan means (Rice field – Bay)....don't ask me...it was my sister's idea))

I noticed that Sasuke was walking along with them, he didn't seem happy to have the blossoming young girl practically hanging on him. There was another boy walking next to him, I couldn't put my finger on his name but I definitely remember seeing him in training school. He had the same hair color as Uchiha, but it was much shorter and spiked in only a few places. His almost orange eyes stood out the most as he stayed silent throughout the temporary stop.

I looked up towards Jiraiya-sensei and sighed, looks like food was going to wait. I was starving too, but when he made up his mind we usually went through with it. We approached the group that was being lead by an obvious ninja; his hands were buried deep within his pockets while he stood at a slight tilt, his head-protector over his other eye.

He peered down at me as I leaned ever so slightly to look at the man in the near middle, he seemed to be of his 50's or so with a long beard and a straw hat with a rather pudgy build. I was guessing they were protecting him at the moment.

I crossed my arms and stole a few glances from Sakura; she definitely matured over the mere year and a few months that I was gone from the village. I guess she noticed me staring at her, because she immediately blushed furiously and looked over towards Sasuke.

Dammit, I swore inwardly, I guess she was still hung up over the jerk. I took one look at Sasuke, his eyes meeting with mine. I instantly could feel the chill from his stare but somehow managed to hold my stare as well. Jiraiya slapping me on the back caused me to avert my eyes and sweat drop lightly and look up at him giving him a glare.

"What do you want, Ero-sennin?"

Of course I had a tone, I felt like I lost in the non-official staring contest. He gave me that one look, I sighed and immediately stood on my hands and began doing push-ups.

"One, two, three, four, five..."

That's how it went; I used to get away with back talking all the time. I still did occasionally, but if he wasn't in the mood for it. I knew it, of course it was always too late, but I didn't mind.

The lead ninja laughed as well did Jiraiya, I cursed inwardly. I would definitely make Ero-sennin pay for this later, I promised myself to it.

"So, Kakashi it seems as if you've brought your genin team here. They're already doing travel missions?"

"Yes, Sasuke did not feel as if D-rank missions were useful enough in his training. He didn't really vocalize his opinion very loudly, but Hokage caved in easily I'm afraid."

Jiraiya looked down at me for a moment with a smile on his face; I wasn't sure if that meant that I had yet again forgot to count out loud just to make him feel better. Just to make sure I sounded off the next few pumps.

"47, 48, 49..."

I was starting to sweat again, my muscles already aching and burning painfully as I gritted. Thankfully enough I was turned away from the group or they could probably tell either how pissed I was getting or how painfully this was actually becoming.

"Sounds like someone I know. You can stop now."

I heaved a huge sigh as I just collapsed backwards, facing towards the sky. I glanced at him through my squinted eyes; he had already turned back and was talking with Kakashi again. I slowly tried to stand up, my muscles not quite following the commands my brain was sending repeatedly.

I'm not sure why she did, but Sakura stepped away from the older man and reached her hand out to me. I stared at her for a few moments before I actually spoke up.

"Thanks anyway, but I can get myself up."

I didn't really want to sound rude, but at that moment and time I was a definite mixture of feelings. Yet alone that she wouldn't possibly be strong enough to help me to my feet. I strained but eventually I got to my feet and dusted myself off. I wiped the sweat from my brow and slowly walked away from the three, while Kakashi and Ero-sennin was a few feet away talking amongst themselves.

"Ero-sennin, I'm getting something to eat already!"

I had shouted, which I hadn't really needed to since I only stood maybe five to six feet away from the two senior ninja. He slowly cranked his neck towards me and merely gave me a normal glare that we shared often.

I finally sat down in my normal seat and laid my head against the bar, tapping my hand against it several times. I could tell the man owning the stand already knew who it was and already began preparing our usual evening meals.

"Where's the old man?"

I heard him say, all I could do as a reply was grunt nothing in particular. I could hear him chuckle softly to himself as the sizzling of the skillet drew the rest of my attention. After about five minutes, Jiraiya finally showed up and took a seat beside me. I leaned my head to the side and gave him a wry look.

He put his right hand up in defense and gave me a weak look.

"It wasn't my fault, I was merely catching up on a few things in Konoha."

I nodded weakly and closed my eyes, my body fought desperately to urge sleep into my mind and just easily let me sleep into a slumber that I probably wouldn't be arisen from for about a week or so. The occasional nightmares of Kyubi added in with the intensive training I've been committing myself to didn't help at all.

Dinner was served soon afterwards and hastily devoured. I trudged up to my room and promptly passed out on the floor mat before me.

I awoke the next morning, my body felt totally rejuvenated from my nearly comatose slumber. I slowly arose and stretched as I did nearly every morning. To my surprise in quite a few months, Jiraiya wasn't still slumbering on the mat next to mine. I didn't really think anything of it and washed up and headed out the room before too long. In just a couple more days, we would travel towards the country of lightning.

I walked outdoors and took in a deep breath, my mind took in all the samples of smells and began processing them. Suddenly everything seemed to freeze perfectly in time, the smell of blood was prominent in the air.

I took another quick whiff before I realized that it wasn't actually nearby, I still wasn't accustomed to the fact that my senses were slightly enhanced compared to most other people. I looked in both directions and picked the best possible source of the smell and took off in a dash towards the direction.

After nearly five minutes of high speed running and jumping, I came upon the bridge at the edge of the island. I ducked behind a nearby tree that was standing nestled at the edge of civilization. I silently peered from behind the tree I was hiding behind.

Sasuke was locked in combat with a long-haired combatant, presumed to be a ninja as he held a kunai and the other person held looked like a fine needle. I continued to scan the area; quickly finding Sakura stepped in front of the older man just a foot behind her. His face was placid with pure fear.

I saw the other boy, the one with orange eyes; he laid flat on the ground almost directly in the center between Sakura and Sasuke. I could see a good amount of blood filling the area around him, I took out four shuriken and flung them with the greatest amount of strength I could muster. The other warrior definitely noticed the fast-flying miniature blades as he flipped several times backwards falling back into his stance.

Sasuke flipped twice and slide backwards and glared up at the warrior, he glanced around and his eyes quickly found me. They widened slightly and turned back to the other person that was wearing a mask, the needle still in hand. I looked at the boy's wounds, they weren't too bad; yet the boy still seemed to be suffering greatly.

"Tanbo's been poisoned!"

I heard Sakura shout from behind me, I looked inside my small pouch that held several different medicinal ointments and vials of medicine that were wrapped in thick cloth. I poured some of the liquid in the boy's mouth and some atop the wound, making it sizzle and bubble. I took the opaque ointment and rubbed it into the gash in his upper right arm.

I hoisted the boy in my arms and taking a gigantic leap backwards as the area we had just been sitting in was littered with fine metal needles. I sat the boy back down and quickly wrapped a simple bandage around the gash. I growled lowly and cracked my neck to each side.

Okay, now I was pissed. I could deal with needles, I really could. Chuck huge swords at me if you wish, but never EVER try to poison me. I drew a kunai and slowly began my walk towards the battlefield.

"You are quick, but your efforts are useless against the poison in my needles."

"Shut up."

The boy was obviously stunned by my words, I couldn't see anything through his mask but by the way he changed his posture, he was getting slightly nervous. He turned slightly and flung nearly a baker's dozen worth of needles, which both Sasuke and myself dodged easily. But amazingly so, I saw him perform a string of hand seals with one hand.

The water bubbled and flashed around us, I cursed inwardly and looked around at the mirrors beginning to form up from the puddles of water. I had heard of a technique like this going through the village of the hidden mist. I placed my hands in my favorite seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I yelled fiercely, as the smoke cleared the area there were now eight of me standing around Sasuke. Each of them had a similar smirk I had been wearing; we all exchanged a quick look and gave a thumbs up. They grabbed their kunai and readied themselves in a stance as my own.

The shinobi in the mask slowly melded with the ice mirror, his image flashed over the entire collection of mirrors that surrounded us. Sasuke backed up behind me, his grip on his kunai was obvious.

"There is no escape from my demon ice mirrors, you can not keep up with my speed now..."

He trailed off as he began his series of attacks. He really wasn't kidding, I could clearly see him glide through the air, either throwing his needles at us or slashing at us hand-to-hand. Only problem was that even though I could see it, my body wouldn't quite respond as he attacked. My clones had already fallen to the shinobi's attacks. Which surprised me a bit, but I didn't let it get to me yet.

After the first few minutes of constant battle, I could already see the wear it was having on Sasuke, the blooding dripping from his wounds. I touched my hand to my face and growled lowly, I was bleeding also. Although it wasn't as serious as Sasuke was getting since my body seemed to heal itself rather quickly, it was the fact that I was getting beaten so easily and I could see it happening.

I felt so weak; I was beginning to bite at the bits. I could hear the other ninja yell loudly enough to catch our opponent's attention.

"Haku, stop playing around. We need to finish this quickly."

I gritted my teeth, who did this man think he was. Naruto Uzimaki wasn't going to fall so easily. I slowly began to unzip my jacket; Sasuke stared at me through the corner of his eye. I tossed the heap to the side; the ground cracked and caved in slightly to the immense weight and pressure.

I rubbed my arm, trying to get the aches and pains out of it.

"That should be enough for you."

I had said more as a statement towards no one in particular, Sasuke raised a weary eyebrow as I watched the mirrors intently. A moment later, everything appeared to be slowed to a crawl as I watched the real Haku jump from his mirror and slowly over the stop of us. I grinned and jumped up, spinning myself mid-air.

I was able to do it fast enough to where I caught Haku in the mid-section with a full roundhouse kick. Things seemed to pick up its normal velocity as Haku burst through his own mirror and out from the area about 15 feet. I landed proudly and gradually made my way out of the new doorway that Haku's speeding body had created.

So, this is what I got for training in those really heavy clothes. I opened and closed my hand several times before turning my attention back to the rising boy. His mask slowly came off into three pieces as his face had bounced promptly off the ground then proceeded smashing through his own ice mirror.

He wiped the small trickle of blood running down the left side of his mouth. His eyes were a bit wide as his mouth turned up ever so slightly into a smirk.

"I have never seen one so fast, other than my master, Zabuza."

"I know, I know. Save the compliments and autographs for after I beat your ass."

We dashed towards one another, fighting fiercely with a kunai in my hand and a steel needle in his. Sounds of metal clashing repeatedly, echoed and bounced around the area as we were fighting at high speeds I had only been hoping to achieve. I had to agree he was fast, but I could feel myself holding back from pushing myself too hard. The fight went on longer than I really wanted, but it abruptly ended. Our weapons collided and held fast against one another, he began doing seals with one hand again. I could see his attention wasn't on the exact task at hand.

The seals unfortunately matched up and nearly three dozen needles bounced airborne into the air and flew down at me. I hadn't really known what had happened next after I broke away from combat to dodge the deadly ice needles. I looked around briefly to see Haku no longer near me.

I turned around just in time to see lights shinning brightly from what looked to be a decent high-level jutsu, then blood spray. The lights then dimmed, my eyes straining to focus on the non-illuminated area as my mouth turned down into a frown. Haku was standing firm; Kakashi hand planted firmly where his heart once had resided. Zabuza was staring down at the two.

Without missing the chance of vulnerability, Zabuza grabbed his blade from his back and swung through the air. But, he was already too weak and too slow; Kakashi had already grabbed the lifeless body of Haku and placed it gently to the ground nearly 20 feet away from the towering shinobi.

I began walking over towards the ongoing battle as it seemed to be drawing towards a close, I watched as Kakashi took another attack, finally disabling both of his arms.

"You're done, you're arms are now useless. You can not continue in this fight."

It was the only thing I heard Kakashi say as he began walking away from Zabuza. I watched in amazement as the mist slowly rolled back away from the bridge, what looked like an army of miscreants littered the entire bridge. They all held a hungry look on their face; their weapons were as varied as they were. A man stood ahead of the angry mob, he wore miniscule glasses and held himself up on a strong black cane.

"You disappoint me Zabuza. Devil of the Mist, more like baby devil of the mist; I'm here to kill you for being so weak...Actually, I came here to kill you anyway, since I hadn't planned on paying you anyway."

He spoke loud and clear over the entire length of the strong bridge, he held an evil smirk upon his face as I finally made it over towards the two standing shinobi. The entire area was rank with the smell of blood as the two were also covered in Haku's blood with a mixture of their own. I watched as the short man walked over towards Haku's body and peered down at it with a sneer on his face.

I could see he mumbled something to himself, or the deceased Haku; but he immediately began kicking it over and over again. Zabuza instantly became enraged and took several steps forward, his teeth gritted. This wasn't right, I knew it, but what could I do other than start a personal war with about a hundred people. I mean, hell I could probably do it, but I don't how I could feel with killing that many people.

I looked over towards the towering shinobi as he looked over towards me, tears actually streaking down his face.

"Let me borrow your kunai, kid."

It wasn't really asking, more like a statement actually. Yet, the mere look on his face made my spirits tumble and fall. I pulled a kunai from my pouch and tossed it in his direction. The next minute and a half was nothing but pure amazement of what: anger, sadness, love, and the sheer strength and will of a ninja can prove against the odds. He had grabbed the kunai with his mouth and charged forth blindly into the crowd.

I watched as he was quickly swallowed into the mass of people, blood sprayed and many shouts and screams could be heard. One minute, thirty seconds later; I watched a head jolt from the crowd and fly high through the air for about six seconds before crashing back down into the angry mob.

After a few moments of silence, the crowd turned towards Kakashi and myself. I drew in a breath and sighed, this was really turning into one of the shittiest days I've had in a long, long time. A few individuals took a step forward and jutted out their weapons in defiance.

"You killed our meal ticket you bastards. Now we're going to kill you and pillage this pathetic little town of everything it's got!"

I shook my head and didn't bother looking at Kakashi, I was figuring he wasn't enjoying this new turn of activity any more than I was. I cracked my neck several times and put my hands in the cross seal.

"Full power Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The chakra around me ripped and flickered like a flame for a moment before it diminished and quickly returned within me. Nearly two hundred of myself covered the other end of the bridge. Out of spite and just to be a jackass, they all began cracking their knuckles or stretching while some just flexed.

"If you really want to die at least trying, be my guest."

I made sure to say it loud enough before the entire group ended up turning tail and running very quickly in the other direction. I smiled and looked at my literal blood brothers. They all smiled in unison and in the same fashion we pumped our fist into the air.

"We're bad ass!!"

They all vanished in a large cloud of smoke; Kakashi was already placing the dying Zabuza next to Haku. I made my way back over towards Sakura, the old man, and Tanbo. Sasuke had finally made his way over to the three, as I eventually got closer, I could already tell that Tanbo hadn't gotten any better. At least he was still breathing. I knelt beside him and checked his pulse, still very low. I shook my head and looked back at Sakura and Sasuke with the doubt I had obviously apparent on my face.

Kakashi had finally made it over to us as I handed the sickly boy into the arms of the older man. I smiled at Sakura as best as I could, given the circumstances and the reek of death all around us. I gave Sasuke only a glance before looking at Kakashi. He already covered is eye up and just stared at me with his lone eye for a few moments.

"Good luck with everything. I've done all I could for Tanbo. It's all up to you guys to get him to a hospital now."

I turned but Kakashi's voice instantly halted me from moving any further. I didn't bother to turn around as I just listened.

"Thank you for your help."

I smiled to myself.

"I won't allow any comrade of mine to die on the battle field, if I have anything to do about it."

That was the last thing I had said before leaving the bridge. After my long walk, I reached the hotel in which we were staying and entered the building. I had received several weird looks upon entering the establishment, not to mention walking through town. I had blood in several different places on my clothes, cuts all over my face, and my black shirt was ripped in several spots while I hadn't bothered to zip up my training jacket yet.

I opened the door to the room and my mouth instantly fell open, merely hanging there. Jiraiya was laying flat on the small mat, his small notebook opened and lying neatly on the bridge of his nose. I could hear his snoring from underneath the booklet. I gritted my teeth and trudged over to where he slept. I raised my clenched fist and was about to bring a whole new world of pain upon the Ero-sennin.

I stopped mid-way and sighed lightly. Screw it; I was way too tired for this. I walked into the washroom, cleaning myself up; I changed into a new pair of clothing and put my training jacket back on. I thus proceeded to collapse and take a quick nap that lasted about eight hours.

When I awoke, the window was wide open and the mat next to me was completely empty. I slowly stood up and gazed out the window, the stars shined brightly in the dark night, not a touch of moonlight blessed the land tonight on the night of a new moon. I heard the door give way a small creak noise as it opened, without even thinking my hand reached for a kunai and tossed one into the door frame of the door. Jiraiya stared at me with a frown on his face, his eye twitched.

"So you're finally trying to kill me..."

I sighed and shook my head, I instantly began to scratch the back of my head. Which is what I always did if I did something either dumb or embarrassing. I grinned.

"Where were you all day Ero-sennin?"

He put his hands on his hips and gave me a wry look.

"I could ask the same thing of you."

"Well you see..."

He held up his hand to stop me and just chuckled lightly.

"No, there's no need. I know what happened. I've talked to Kakashi about what happened. You've managed to impress me, Naruto."

I smiled immediately until it donned on me and I frowned and glared at the older man.

"What the hell is that supposed to be, so what did you end up doing anyways??"

He scratched the underside of his chin as a blush touched his cheeks as well as one of his stupid smirks.

"Well..."

I gripped at my hair and began yanking as hard as I could.

"You're hopeless Ero-sennin!"

End of Chapter 2 

(Author's Notes: Eh? Eh? Second Chapter finished 3rd about done....What will Naruto get himself into next??? I got most of the ideas for all the weigh training stuff from DBZ...yes, lame in my opinion, but I thought it'd be great to add that in there. Hope I'm not making it too OOC...oh and of course you realize why some things aren't happening...I hope. Welll review, review, review!!!. Thanks.)) 


	3. Land of Lightning, Training ensues!

(Author's Notes: Hi again, I'm glad many of you liked this fanfic so far. I'm not sure what pairing I'll have. I'm really partial towards Hinata and Naruto BUT, there can always be an exception...or perhaps something else.... BUWAHAHAH...We'll see. Well on with the fic!!))

Travel and Journeys

Another two weeks breezed by like a summer wind; we had traveled and trained for nearly two weeks before we came upon the village of the hidden cloud. Another week and a half of additional traveling and training to find the village; some might think it impossible to find a shinobi village. Yet, for some reason, it took Ero-sennin and I no time at all to find the village of the hidden cloud.

Oddly enough, the village wasn't on a cloud at all, but perhaps hidden by a cloud high atop one of the largest plateaus in the region. Jiraiya would argue about it for hours that it took careful investigating and maneuvering to even come close to the hidden village. While in fact, I had a dream about it the night before we actually began to investigate the plateaus and mountains.

Before, we had just traveled by some nearby mountains when their cloud rings entered our conversation and perhaps that was why they called themselves the lightning country. Jiraiya immediately straightened me out when he told me of the violent storms that showered the countryside and its people.

The shinobi of this land had to learn how to control the weather and its elemental powers. Not to mention contorting it into their own attacks, making them very dangerous and erratic. He had heard a myth of a teleportation technique that was taught to only a few that allowed them to teleport to anyplace where the shadow of a cloud had touched a region they had been to once before.

Sounds pretty limited to me, but he reassured me that any shinobi being able to teleport to a distant location at will. The power could be easily misused or enhanced to a greater fashion in combat.

This had immediately perked my interest and I continued to listen intently about the country's tales of hardships and triumphs. We approached the village and one shinobi jumped down from an unseen place and stood at ready. His hand was near his shuriken pouch.

"What business do you have at our village?"

His voice was low and his hand shook slightly, he was definitely nervous or scared, or both. The reason why wasn't obvious to my dismay as Jiraiya held his hands up in a feign defense and sighed lightly.

"I've come here to come and talk to the Raikage."

The sweat forming at the shinobi's head was apparent, glistening in the sunlight above his brow beneath his forehead-protector. It was cocked to the right, covering his right eyebrow; he swallowed and spoke up again.

"What business do you have with him?"

"I haven't talked to the young man in quite a while."

Ero-sennin had said with a smile on his face and his hands at his hips now. As if on cue, another shinobi jumped from an unseen perch and landed with his arms crossed beside the younger man. His head protector was worn wrapped across his right shoulder, his dusty blonde hair wrapped up in a black ninja garb. He gave the other shinobi a look and shook his head.

"Calm down, Kue. You look like you're going to have a heart attack. So you're Jiraiya-sama; one of the legendary hidden leaf's sannin?"

Jiraiya seemed to beam instantly, I could tell as he straightened up and his chest puffed out slightly. I sighed exasperatedly and shook my head, scratching the hair on the back of my head to keep my mind busy from thinking of horrible things to do to Ero-sennin.

"You may enter but please stay at the village square and only there. I will come for you once I've talked with Raikage-sama."

He vanished from my eyesight as the nervous shinobi heaved a sigh of his own and stepped aside from the gigantic door. We gradually made our way from the front gate and eventually found the village's literal town square. Many small vendors were littered around; selling random things that strangely perked my interest.

Unfortunately I noticed as several of the village's ninja had been strolling by, they had taken the time to stop and stare at us in the most non-evasive way they possibly could. Which meant they literally had stopped at a nearby vendor and peered at us from the corner of their eyes or perhaps from behind the decorative flags of the nearby ramen shop?

I was truly amazed; I hadn't seen such creative ideas just to be able to stare at someone without blatantly showing you were. Even though they're disguising, they definitely needed work when it came to prying. I looked up at Jiraiya and leaned in a bit closer.

"Why are they staring at us?"

He sighed, his arms crossed, he leaned back against a moderately large wooden beam that lead into the next part of the village. He cocked his head forward and quickly glanced at the dozen of shinobi staring at us darkly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing they don't want outsiders in here at the moment."

"Guess not..."

Five minutes came and went and the ninja that we had met at the gate finally arrived in a flash of movement. He smiled, and nodded towards Ero-sennin.

"Raikage-sama will see you now, Jiraiya-sama."

He nodded and we both were lead into the keep of the village's Kage. I felt slightly antsy, this was the first time I was going to meet another high leading official of another shinobi village. As we entered the main chambers, it was definitely different from Hokage's office.

There were many windows that held no panes of glass, nor any bars that would prevent intruders. I looked about; there were in fact several shinobi. There were eight in total, not including the Raikage or the shinobi that brought us here. Things were already looking bleak for our trip here, I was still wondering why in fact we had come to talk to Raikage, but what was I thinking?

This was Ero-sennin I was trying to figure out, he did do some things right, but he also did a hell of a lot of really dumb things too. Oh well. I stayed quiet as I listened intently to Jiraiya and Raikage talk.

"It's been a while, Raikage-sama. I was just telling these guys how I wanted to see the young leader of this band you got here."

The Raikage didn't bother to turn around as he shook his head and placed his official hat upon his dusty brown hair. He wore a mask over his face as he gradually turned around and glared at my sensei.

"I'm only a few years younger than you! You idiot!"

Jiraiya had chuckled lightly and sweatdropped, scratching the side of his cheek.

"So you are...I forgot. You know how _age_ affects the mind."

He gave a small wink that caused Raikage to merely sweatdrop towards; he turned towards the window and took several steps towards it.

"What are you here for, Jiraiya-san. It's not often I have the...pleasure of encountering one with such prestigious forth comings."

Jiraiya feigned a frown and took a couple of steps toward the same window that Raikage was standing at. I took notice of all the attention that Jiraiya was getting as he got that much closer to Raikage.

"I'm hurt, would you think of me as so low as to only come to visit you when I am in need of a favor...?"

"...Yes..."

Jiraiya sweatdropped and smiled, putting his hand to the back of his head.

"Well it's not so much as a favor to me but to this young man right here."

He motioned towards me; I raised my eyebrow and gave him a wry look before taking several steps closer to the two eldest men in the room. Raikage slightly turned his head, glancing at me from his peripheral vision. He exchanged a look with Jiraiya causing him to continue on.

"I wanted to see if I would be permitted for Naruto to meet with your father."

I could see the shock on his face even through the cloth-mask that hung over the lower part of his face. His eyes were wide and narrowed slightly.

"Why is it you want him to meet with my father?"

"I merely wanted him to soak up some of the great knowledge that your father is so famous for."

He gave me a glance over, I wasn't sure if he was sizing me up in battle or checking me out, but I didn't have a good feeling about this. He looked back towards Ero-sennin and stared at him eye-to-eye for nearly a minute straight before breaking the silence.

"Perhaps it would be good for him in his current condition. He's in the same place he has been since he retired."

"I appreciate this."

He said in almost a whisper, smiling foolishly at the Kage of the hidden cloud. Raikage merely nodded lightly and waved him on as if he was only pestering him once again. Jiraiya gave me a large smile and the two of us made our way out of the village.

"Ero-sennin..."

".............."

"Ero-sennin..."

".............."

"Ero-sennin..."

"WHAT?!"

I paused and took a quiet glance back at the village that was quickly fading behind the clouds rolling in behind us as we made our way down the trail.

"I thought I was going to train to learn a few jutsu from the ninja of the hidden cloud."

Jiraiya sighed and continued walking as normal.

"That's what we're going to do."

"Oro?"

He didn't even bother responding, so I instantly clamed up and folded my arms at the back of my head. After nearly five extra minutes of silence we finally reached a small home that was surrounded by a thicket of trees and a decent genjutsu. We came upon his door and Jiraiya was the one to come knocking.

The door flew open and several kunai was thrown past us, I had somehow - without really thinking - dodged the one kunai that was flying at my neck. Jiraiya caught one and allowed the other to fly into the brush beyond. A girl with jet-black hair that hung to about her shoulders was standing at a stance a few feet inside the home, two more kunai drawn. Her hidden cloud head-protector wrapped around her head; shimmered with our images, her head cocked back and forth to where the two of us stood.

"What the hell were you thinking?? Trying to kill me like that, damnit!"

I shouted about to step inside the house before Ero-sennin stopped me in my tracks; his face was firm and resolute.

"Girl, we aren't here to hurt Taifuu-san."

The girl slowly began to ease and looked back at the next doorway inside, there stood a thinning older man of about his late 70's or even older. His hair was pure white was as wavy as any young man could hope for. His paling blue eyes squinted and he smiled a huge smile and opened his arms.

"I'll be damned, Jiraiya? If it isn't the pupil of Sarutobi, how is that geezer?"

Jiraiya only smiled and looked at the girl; she frowned slightly, bowed, and gradually backed inside to let us through.

"He's still alive and kicking...sort of. What about you? You look like hell old man."

The man smirked and tried to straighten his posture and took in a deep breath to enlarge himself as a very elder man possibly could.

"Hell, you look worse than I do, boy. Besides, what the hell are you talking about - I'm as fit as a fiddle."

He slammed his shaking fist into his chest causing him to instantly run into a coughing fit, the girl shinobi was instantly at his side and helping him up gingerly. He smiled weakly and patted her on the side of her arm and stood back upright.

"Well I'm still kicking..."

Jiraiya returned the smile as best as he could, I stole several glances at the young shinobi, the way she merely stood there caught my attention. I wasn't sure if it was her beauty that stole my attention from me, or perhaps that she seemed at ready for battle even merely standing there calmly.

"Naruto!"

I shook my head and looked over towards Jiraiya; he shook his head and sighed.

"This is the man I wanted to introduce you to, idiot. This is the prior Raikage, Taifuu Ikazuchi."

I had learned eventually after many repeated occurrences where I didn't properly show my respect, I usually ended up showing it in the end by doing as many vertical push-ups as I could do. As one of my now automatic processes, I bowed slightly and smiled lightly at him in which was returned by the eldest man in the room.

"Please, sit. Tatsumaki, would you get us some tea please?"

He asked, motioning us towards a lone table sitting a few feet away from us. I quietly watched as the girl disappeared into the next room and thus returned with a small platter filled with teacups and a teakettle already filled with steaming hot tea. She sat at the other side of the table next the former Raikage.

"Thank you, dear. Now, why is it that you've come to visit me...Perhaps you're in need of a favor?"

I sweatdropped and almost choked on my tea, how was everyone always guessing that he was in need of a favor when he really was. I would hate to have to think of why Jiraiya had to ask so many powerful people for so many favors. I tried not to think about it too much as I listened with half-interest, watching the girl next to Taifuu-sama.

My mind began to play around with several ideas as to why she wore her head-protector over her eyes but most followed suit with her having blindness but I wasn't quite sure. Ero-sennin had always told me; don't judge a book by its cover. Unfortunately he was way too wise in that saying, as I had hated to find out numerous times on our journey.

"So you want me to teach him some of my own techniques, hmm?"

Again, I struggled to swallow down another load of the steaming hot tea as I had heard what the former Raikage had just repeated what Jiraiya had said. I thought I was just going to pull the same routine as what we did at the village of the hidden mist. I held my smile at full-force, not knowing what the consequences my sudden burst of happiness would do to Taifuu-sama.

Jiraiya nodded and looked over towards me for a moment before turning back to Taifuu-sama.

"Yes, I'm merely trying to teach the boy wonders of the world and if he were to walk away with a bit of training from one of the best shinobi I have ever known. I think it would greatly help him mature...He really needs it."

The last part of his statement was a little above a whisper which caused me to glare over at him. The old man chuckled and ran a hand through his snow-white hair.

"You win, you win. He can train with my grand-daughter Tatsumaki."

He looked over at her and put a gentle hand on hers and smiled.

"I think it would also do her some good to have some company her age."

I don't know if I could have smiled any larger right then and there, but I was one of the happiest boys in the world to hear the news.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A few weeks in and all I was being taught so far was taijutsu. I felt so cheated at first, but Jiraiya had reminded me that you have to work your way up and that good things came in due time. Taifuu-sama also taught me taijutsu that I would never have learned in the village of the hidden leaf or the hidden mist.

We were using the motions of our body and the speed or attacks of our enemy against them. I watched Tatsumaki from a distance as the old man began slicing the air with shuriken and kunai alike. I held my breath at times as she gracefully twirled her body, never stopping, even catching several kunai, and tossing them towards the wall to her right.

After nearly five minutes Taifuu-sama stopped the exercise, she walked towards the two of us and smiled, sweat was apparent on her face.

"How did I do?"

She asked in the sweet voice I was growing to adore with each passing day. Wait, what the hell did I just think? I quickly shook the thoughts from my head as I watched her pant softly.

"You did excellent, dear. You've come along and I notice that you're hearing has gotten better."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but sometimes it just feels like I can almost feel or maybe...sense where they're coming from."

Taifuu-sama and I traded glances then looked back towards her; she looked to the left of the older man at me with a dazzling smile.

"It's not so hard; just try not to really think about them. Oh and don't look at them."

I sighed, "Easy for you to say."

She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"I was just kidding!"

I ran towards the open area and cleared the field of all the prior weapons littered across the ground and trees. Placing them all back into their respective bags and handed them back to Taifuu-sama. I raced back out towards the middle and took in a collective breath.

"Ready, Naruto-kun?"

My mind began to glide through all the previous training exercises I had done with Tatsumaki. I continued to screw up, and even now I felt the oncoming failure begin to consume my courage and my resolution. I suddenly remembered her coming to my aid as I was nicked my several throwing stars, Tatsumaki had heard me wince in pain, and she immediately was at my side and helped me up to the best of her ability.

This amazed me nonetheless since I was still wearing my training clothing. She had patted me on the shoulder and touched her hand briefly to my cheek; I remember the one thing she said to me. Something I'll probably never forget.

"Just close your eyes Naruto-kun...Feel your body move with the air around you. Let your body naturally feel the attacks and repel them..."

I smiled and continued to keep my eyes closed.

"I'm ready!"

(Author's Notes: Taifuu's form of taijutsu, its stance is identical to the Hyugga's gentle-fist fighting. But think of Cowboy Bebop's Spike's way of fighting, being fluid with motions and attacks. )

The attacks began; I held my stance and gradually began to move. My mind raced as it fought against me to open my eyes to see the attacks, but I eventually won the inner battle as I listened as the air rushed at times. I could swear that I could hear the shuriken and the kunai literally cut through the air.

Eventually it all stopped and I came to a stop myself, resting back into the same opening posture as I was taught. I slowly opened my eyes to see the old man smiling foolishly at me with both his weapon bags completely empty.

I scanned the area and saw the dozens of throwing weapons scattered about me: the trees, the walls, and the grass was littered with them. As I turned my attention back to him, I saw him whisper something to Tatsumaki. She smiled from ear to ear and clasped her hands together.

"I told you, you could do it Naruto-kun!"

She yelled at me, I blushed lightly. Thank god she couldn't see me, right? We cleaned up the mess we had made; he brought us back over towards the big oak tree which had been our main spot of training for the next part.

"Now that you can feel the attacks coming and predict where they're coming from without seeing them. You must master blind combat...and with that mastery I will teach you to use my own technique, the Ikazuchi Ring."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It's been nearly six months since I've arrived here. Today we were supposed to learn a legendary technique that we could not teach anyone else but our children, only to continue its legacy. Unfortunately, he fell gravely ill in the night. I would say that he didn't look in very good shape when he was training us. But looking at him right now, he took a steep turn for the worse about 10 times worth.

Jiraiya had shown back up from the village with additional medicinal herbs and creams. Unfortunately he had to leave for a day on some 'personal' business. I growled in frustration and gritted my teeth; I had hoped he had more respect than go to some lowly brothel house from some random village than take care of someone in need.

I decided not to think about it too much as I watched Tatsumaki stroke the old man's pure white hair. Her head hung low, she seemed to look up at me for a moment through her forehead-protector.

After nearly an hour after noon, I heard him rouse from the next room where I had decided to practice my seals to some of the jutsu I had come to master as of recent. New and old; I walked into the room and saw him leaning up against the headboard of his bed. He waved me closer and I obeyed respectfully.

"Naruto, I'm glad you and Tatsumaki have watched over me so carefully. But I'm afraid I really don't have much longer..."

He said, trailing off into a string of coughs that seemed to last nearly five minutes straight. It sounded like he was trying to hack up his lungs in a literal fashion; I frowned as he finally calmed down and took deep raspy breaths.

"I need to teach the two of you how to do my most precious of all techniques...a technique that I forbid you to teach anyone but your children when it comes that time..."

I nodded as well did the beautiful shinobi sitting next to Taifuu-sama. He looked towards Tatsumaki and touched his shaking hand to her shoulder.

"Dear, would you please leave us for the moment? I need to have a moment with Naruto-kun alone."

Her face instantly fell; she tried to fight against the frown that was currently holding ownership of her emotions at the time. She nodded, grabbing her simple black staff; she gradually made it outside.

Taifuu-sama smiled at me, coughed several more times before he was finally able to bring it under immediate control.

"Naruto, I'm going to teach you these seals and the way to use your chakra properly...I'm going to teach you how to teleport using the world around us."

I clenched my jaw, thankfully stopping it from falling slack in front of the retired Kage. I nodded firmly and he placed his hand upon my knee and locked eyes with mine.

"I'm also asking you to do me a favor that I shouldn't ask of one such as you. But I feel as if you're mature enough to perhaps take the favor with good will and intentions."

My mind immediately began to run through several scenarios and probabilities, taking only a moment I swallowed and nodded, a small bead of sweat collecting at my brow.

"Tatsumaki is the last female Ikazuchi, I'm afraid that because of her last name, in the future she will be wed only because her family name means power and stability. I don't want her to get used or taken advantage of..."

I swallowed again, Oh shit. My mind suddenly came to a screeching halt, try stopping a 15-ton locomotive traveling at nearly 90mph and then telling it to stop within 30 feet. Let's just say my mind sort of derailed itself as I just numbly listened on and nodded weakly.

"What I'm asking you is: would you be able to watch my grand-daughter. Protect her, care for her, and maybe someday in the future, wed her."

Yep, I'm boned. My mind, the smoking train wreckage that probably wouldn't have any neural survivors proceeded to smoke a bit heavier and explode in a massive fireball that engulfed an imaginary three miles. I could feel my eye twitch and I automatically took one long stare out the open doorway. She sat quietly against a tree in the distance away from the household.

She held onto her staff with a face emitting pure sorrow. I sighed and looked back towards the elder man.

"I'm not sure what I should say...I really do like Tatsumaki-chan a lot. And I know that I could fall in love with her if I let myself. But what if she wouldn't want to? She has a choice who she wants to be with and I wouldn't want to be the factor holding her back...She's beautiful, smart, caring, and not to mention an awesome shinobi. I doubt there's anymore a man could ask for..."

I paused and sighed again, heavier this time.

"But that's the point...I'm not a man. A boy can't possibly take care of someone like that without first proving himself capable of much greater things. Until I do so, but I'll be damned if I ever let her come to harm; no matter what I do, I will protect her with my life and do the best I can for now."

The man's melancholy look gradually brightened as he smiled looked towards the front door from his room that stood at the very opposite end of the house.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A few days passed and Taifuu Ikazuchi had passed away. Jiraiya had been the one to personally tell Raikage of his father's passing. I had helped the medic-nins with his body and they quietly took it away on a stretcher, a beautiful white drape with the hidden village's design sewn into it draped over his body.

I held Tatsumaki as she cried into my shoulder, my heart cried for her as well yet I didn't show it. I felt wrong for not showing emotion but no matter how hard I tried, the tears just wouldn't come. I settled with holding Tatsumaki close, her tears soaking my jacket. After nearly three and some hours of constant crying, she had fallen asleep in my arms so to speak. Inside, I wanted so desperately to give in and stay with her. Keep her from harm and not allow tears to grace her face anymore. Yet I couldn't bring myself to do it, I had to continue training. Growing stronger and wiser so I could one day return to the village of the hidden leaf and become what I feel is destined for me, Hokage.

Jiraiya had come inside and sat at one of the wooden dinner table's seats. He looked at the girl and then at me and a smile touched his face. I blushed furiously and shook my head and whispered angry rants.

"It's not what you think, you hentai! She cried herself to sleep."

He held up one hand in defense and chuckled lightly.

"It's alright, I can tell. But we'll have to wake her soon. If she's going to come with us that is."

My eyes widened and I looked at Jiraiya with one of the most wide-eyed looks I think I've ever worn in my life.

"W-what?"

"I talked to Taifuu-san before he passed and he wished for her to travel with us so that she wouldn't be forced into a marriage."

"Forced into marriage?"

"Yes, the girls living in the village of the hidden cloud marry at 15 or in few instances 16. It's tradition and allows them to flourish and populate the village in a faster fasion."

I gritted my teeth and looked down at the sleeping shinobi that rested her head in my lap. I frowned at the thoughts that began to plague my mind; I don't know what I would do with myself if I had allowed a forced marriage to happen. Especially after I had promised Taifuu-sama that I would never let her come to harm or sadness.

"If we bring her along though...I mean...We can't though."

I could tell Jiraiya was getting either perturbed or perhaps he was just outright confused with my statement.

"We can't? Why do you say that, kid?"

"Well, I don't believe it would be umm, wise for us to take her if there are already people coming to take her to a new home tonight...And I promised Taifuu-sama something too, and I'm not ready yet. But I've made a solemn promise that I will return for her when that time comes. I will fulfill that promise in full."

Jiraiya's firm look slowly contorted into a smile and he slowly stood up.

"We should be leaving then. If you don't plan to wake her, leave a note then. But we probably shouldn't be here when the Raikages' Nins or they could think wrongfully of us still being here."

I cursed inwardly as I slowly stood up and laid her on the seat we had been peacefully sitting upon for the last few hours. I looked over towards my sensei and mentor and nodded.

"Would you take my things outside for me, I want to be able to say goodbye alone."

He nodded being serious for once in what seemed like a blue moon and gathered our things quickly and ventured outside. I gently nudged the black-haired shinobi; she awoke in a panic and looked around sporadically.

"Naruto-kun?"

Her voice sounded panicked as well, I sighed; this was definitely going to be harder than I thought. I didn't bother trying to smile; I knew she was blind so I didn't have to put on a mask in front of her.

Unfortunately I didn't plan on her touching both of her hands to my face, she frowned. Her forehead-protector beaming my image back at me in a distorted fashion, her hands continued to roam about my face.

"Why are you sad, Naruto-kun...?"

I softly grabbed her hands and took them from my face and slowly let them go. Her frown deepened as I could almost feel her eyes burrow deep into my soul.

"I must leave, Tatsumaki-chan..."

"Oh...may I ask why?"

"I...I have to tend to some unfinished business."

I turned and was about to take a step when her hand snapped out and grabbed me by the wrist, I slowly turned around to so light streams of sparkling tears glisten down her face.

"Could I come along with you and Jiraiya-sama?"

I shook my head and touched my other hand to hers, her other hand following fashion.

"I'm sorry but I can't. You must understand...but I will..."

I was cut off when she loosened her grip on my hands, my heart seemed to fall a step before her hands came to her forehead protector. She loosened it and allowed it to fall loosely around her neck. Her deep blue eyes shimmered in the light of the house. Her pupils were non-existent but the pristine color amazed me the most.

She touched her hands to my face again as I merely gazed deeply into her blue eyes, feeling myself getting lost within the deepness of them. She smiled as she traced the contours of my face.

"You are really handsome..."

She had said in something above a whisper, which instantly caused me to blush furiously. My mind clicked internally before snapping into several different choices rather firmly as the tone in her voice triggered something deep inside of me. My courage had seemed to double in a heartbeat as I touched my hand to the left side of her face. I smiled and slowly leaned in, I wasn't sure what I was doing but it somewhat felt natural.

Once our lips touched, I could have sworn that I could have seen the lights flicker rapidly through my eyelids. Not to mention the electricity that I felt run through my body as our lips met and pressed firmly against one another. I put both of my hands on each side of her neck before I slowly and regrettably, finished the kiss.

I forced my eyes to open and gazed at her beauty, doing that just made this about 10 times harder than before. She touched a hand to her lips as she stared blankly at where I stood.

"I will be back for you. Once I've done what I've committed myself to do...I will be back for you."

"Naruto-kun...please, just promise me that you won't forget about me."

He felt the strings that held his heart up twinge violently as she seemed pleading, her eyes almost appearing the same.

"Never."

We both held onto the last moment and her hand fell limp as I rushed out the door where Jiraiya was standing and waiting patiently, he tossed me my loaded bag and turned his attention to the top of the slope. Several lights were coming this way; we both exchanged a silent look and dashed off into the darkness of the night and onto the next part of our adventure.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER THREE!

(Author's Notes: Tatsumaki is Japanese for waterspout and Kouu is Japanese for rain or rainfall. Taifuu is Japanese for typhoon and Ikazuchi is Japanese for thunder...so what did you think of this chapter?? REVIEW! Thanks for your comments; I'm hoping your enjoying this. Now just because this happened between Naruto and Tatsumaki doesn't mean he wouldn't or couldn't possibly fall in love with someone else and then fall into a love triangle...or something. I was possibly thinking that and there could be so many combinations...or perhaps a battle between like five different girls for him!!...LOL, thanks again for the reviews. OH and a big thanks to Blaboy for pre-reading and fixing a few of de errors. Until next time everyone. Ja!))


	4. Wind Country, Battles of Acceptance!

DICLAIMER: I do not or will ever own Naruto...but I do own some of their merchandise...Romances ensues but Naruto must take action to control his destiny will he return to her? Will he find a true love, or will he return and a new love found?? FIND OUT by reading this epic saga...Thanks and Enjoy.

Travels and Journeys 

Flashes of that night flashed through my head, a few days after the incident and that kiss. I was lying down my eyes closed and the world around me as distant as the stars and myself. I ventured through my memories as best as I could, retracing what had happened. My arm reacted absent-mindedly as both were tucked beneath my head; my hand came to my lips and traced the bottom lip softly.

I growled and shook my head; I had to get her out of my head. For now at least, I couldn't go back now. I don't know when and if I could ever go back to her, I was at such a loss. We had ran for quite a distance, making sure that we weren't tailed and Jiraiya decided that it would be best for us to take rest before continuing on since we would need to travel hard and long to make sure we made it out of the lightning country and towards the next.

I didn't sleep too soundly that night I had left her standing there, her hand reaching out towards me as I ran in the opposite direction towards my hopes and dreams. I had finally passed out and not soon after Ero-sennin shook me awake. After a small morning exercise, we began our next tread to the next country. My journey continued.

After half a day passed us by of almost near silence, I finally broke it asking him about several of the different countries we hadn't been to yet. The nearest country was the country of the sand holding the village of the hidden sound Nin; unfortunately I didn't want to go there since that was way too close to our homeland and I wasn't ready to go back yet.

Two other countries that held no shinobi government separated the Sound and the Waterfall country. They held the village of the hidden waterfall Nin in their country, which again was also way too close to home that I just didn't want to mess around with yet.

The grass country would be the next one separated by another shinobi-free government. They had the village of the hidden grass Nin residing in their country; yet again I didn't want to be so close to my own country that I could almost feel the breath of the townspeople on the back of my neck.

The three countries I would want to pick from were: The Country of Rain, The Country of Earth, and The Country of Wind. Of course, the rain country had the village of the hidden rain. While the Country of Earth had the village of the hidden stone and the Country of the Wind had the village of the hidden sand.

Jiraiya had told me some interesting facts about each country and what had made them so special in their own way and how their attacks worked. The Rain Country would definitely be good if I was able to combine my jutsu from the Hidden Cloud but I doubted that some. As for the Nin of the Hidden Stone, it perked my interest more than the Rain Country had.

Now the Country of Wind really caught my attention, the moves and the jutsu they had committed themselves too really made me think. Perhaps there was a jutsu out there that helped increased your speed, or perhaps that would strengthen attacks or...or...that's all I had my mind on after that. The range of possibilities that learning from them had; but Jiraiya had told me that they were not the kind of people to teach outsiders.

I stopped dead in my tracks, which had naturally caused Jiraiya to; he looked back at me and raised an eyebrow in my general direction.

"What are you doing, Naruto? We don't have time for a break."

I growled lowly and glared at him.

"Break?? You know I'm not one to want to take breaks Ero-sennin!"

He chuckled lightly and waved a hand weakly at me, in a shooing fashion.

"Yeah, yeah. Now why are we stopping then?"

"You've been to the Wind Country right?"

"Well, yeah. What's that have to do with anything?"

"Describe it for me...in full detail. A really beautiful places but not one that really...umm populated."

He gave me a wry look and began describing a cliff that overlooked a large canyon, in the distance at sunset the sun would appear to look like a gigantic ruby in the sky. It did sound nice now that I was thinking about it; I closed my eyes and tried to fixate the image in my head.

As he finished, I heard him mumble a few things and begin talking again.

"Why did you want to know about that?"

I cracked my eye open and looked him straight in the eye.

"Come over here and hold my shoulder. I'm going to try something..."

He slowly walked over behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I strained and focused my chakra to begin to flow around Jiraiya and myself, freely. I could feel the heat from the ethereal flames of chakra whip around the both of us. I held only one while the image seemed to solidify in my head.

I did an additional two seals.

"Michinori Tensou no Jutsu!"

I could feel the chakra suddenly disappear from around us, the warmth gone. I heard Jiraiya mumble something along the lines of 'what the hell' before I could begin to feel a slight tug on my body. I opened my eyes and turned to Ero-sennin who was looking at his hands in a frantic manner.

Both of our bodies began to skew, visible lines etching through us allowing anyone else to see to the other side. This effect only lasted nearly five seconds before our bodies entire phased from the area. There was a blinding light, I squinted through the light and saw the clouds fly through us. An intense feeling came over me as I could feel my adrenaline begin to rush.

Within another moment I felt my body stop all of a sudden, no real pain just a stop as if I had stopped from walking a little too fast. I looked around, the trees that were giving us proper shelter from the drizzle that was raining down on us was now gone, as well as the rain.

The only shade within a few hundred feet was the shadows created by our own bodies as the sun setting in the distance could be seen. I smiled and looked at what we were standing on; it was flat and looked like red hard clay. I could see the sand in between the cracks. I closed my eyes and took in a small breath before looking at the captivating view before me.

It was just as Jiraiya had explained it, the beauty of the sunset was very stunning in fact and it did look like a ruby if you looked at in a different way. I looked back at him; his jaw was very much slack and he only stared out at the view before him.

"Who's going to be Hokage?"

I held a hand up to my ear and leaned forward slightly with a large smile on my face. He instantly smiled back at me and shook his head putting his hands on his hips. I nodded my head several times.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm the best and you better damn well know it."

I turned and looked back out at the view of the sunset, here we were. In the Wind Country, and according to Jiraiya only a day's travel away; this was going to be great.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I had opened my eyes and here I was, lying down in sand. Probably not the wisest thing to do since that knows what evil little creatures called the sand their home. I didn't care though, I was happy that the skill was a success. This was a truly legendary power that could be unmatched in ways that I couldn't even fathom. Suddenly a shadow appeared over me and Ero-sennin leaned over and looked at me, eye-to eye.

"What the hell are you doing just laying there, we're just about there. We don't have much longer."

We didn't have much longer? What the hell did he mean by that? I would have to definitely ask him about that later, I doubt he'd tell me but it was worth a shot. I walked along side him for nearly another hour before we finally came up to the village. Yet another genjutsu created a mirage around the entire village making it appear to look like a mirage of a dried up spring.

A mirage of a mirage, now that was irony if I hadn't ever seen it so plainly before; Jiraiya walked a couple of steps ahead of me when suddenly a gust of wind and sand whipped around us and two nins stood nearly 10 feet from us.

The one on the left had his entire face covered with what appeared to be a turban like material, his forehead-protector wrapped in front over his forehead. His green eyes struck me as dead though, but I just went onto the next one. This was definitely a woman; the shapes in her body definitely answered that question. She ripped the cloth concealing her face and looked over at Ero-sennin.

A faint but long scar lined the right side of her face; it didn't disfigure her face in the least. Her fiery red hair and topaz eyes accented one another as she wore a firm smirk on her face.

"What do we have here?"

I could hear Ero-sennin gulp from here, inwardly all I could say really was, 'Ah shit.' She looked the older man over and then took a quick peek at me. Her hands were planted firmly on each hip.

"If it isn't the hentai-shinobi. Jiraiya."

He sweatdropped and smiled faintly.

"It's good to see you too, Bara-san."

"That's Ibara-san to you, hentai! Why do you disgrace our land with your presence?"

He lightly scratched the underside of his chin and continued to wear the same goofy smile as he had before.

"I've actually come here to talk to Kazekage. If that's alright with you."

"Actually it's not. So I'm guessing you'll have to leave now. Good bye."

She turned and took one step when Jiraiya took several after her, which somehow caused the other sand Nin to snap into battle by tossing a single kunai at him. He caught the kunai and tossed it away, continuing on after her. I took several steps forward and glared at the Nin with a small flame in my eyes.

"You want to try that with me?"

I said in a mocking tone, I could feel my adrenaline spike again. I wanted to fight so badly, I hadn't been able to _really_ fight in a long time and it was proceeding to drive me crazy. This guy had definitely and inadvertently pressed the wrong ones. I could tell that he hiked his eyebrow up slightly and slowly lowered his hand towards his kunai pack.

The woman known as Bara Ibara instantly twisted herself around and shouted at the shinobi in front of me.

"Stop! We are not attacking out of spite, now proceed back to post and watch for other 'guests' while I escort these two to the Kazekage."

The Nin before me didn't speak another word but vanished in another ring of wind mixed with sand. I cracked my knuckles and the bones in my neck as I ran to catch up with the two. I gave her a small glance before fixating my vision on the road before us.

It seemed as if we traveled along one red-bricked pathway forever until Jiraiya broke the silence amongst the group.

"Thank you for allowing us to speak with Kazekage."

"Hmph, I do not need your thanks. If Kazekage demanded me, I'd kill you on the spot right now."

Jiraiya smiled weakly and chuckled.

"That's umm good to know that you're faithful to your leader."

After another few minutes we finally came upon a large palace that looked to belong in an Arabian fairy tale. We walked up the large staircase and entered the palace, a cool breeze swept through as we entered. Walking up yet another flight of stairs the three of us were greeted by a shinobi leaning against the side of the doorway.

He exchanged a short glance with Bara and allowed the three of us to pass. I'm not sure why, but I felt a chill run up my spine as I passed this guy. He just felt creepy, I watched him as we passed. His eyes snapped open and he returned the gesture by watching me as I entered in behind the other two. Kazekage sat down upon what looked like a throne at the end of the chamber. He wore the traditional Kage hat and mask, his eyes seemingly washed over Jiraiya and myself.

I watched as he whispered something to the Nin next to him, the man nodded and jumped to the window ledge and out the carved window. I looked back over at the Kage of the Village of the Hidden Sand. Why did they all have to wear the god damned masks and stuff, what did they have to hide?

Ibara-san stepped forward and knelt down to one knee, bowing her head to the floor.

"Kazekage, these two have come a great distance to speak with you."

"...About?"

His voice danced the line between something you'd heard out of a creepy horror story or perhaps a mystery but all the same it wasn't the friendliest sounding voice. She paused, I knew she didn't know what to say, she hadn't bothered to ask us. It was her fault, I would have definitely told her. Yet I didn't really know what to say either, I definitely wasn't a person good with words.

She looked back at Jiraiya who took a step forward himself and took to one knee and bowed his head.

"I would like to seek knowledge from you concerning my traveling companion here."

The Kazekage turned his eyes towards me, locking with mine own. I felt somehow under some sort of pressure that I couldn't really describe until relief washed over me as he turned his attention back to Ero-sennin.

"What is it that you are seeking?"

"I'm wishing for a favor that you would allow Naruto to train with some of other genin Nins..."

There was no way this could work; I mean, Ero-sennin even said it himself. This place definitely wasn't a place where it welcomed other shinobi with open arms so lovingly. I just hoped to god this wouldn't get us killed or anything going along the lines of death and unwanted pain.

Kazekage turned for a moment; he placed his hands behind his back and slowly walked over towards the beautifully carved window that gave the room a perfect accent of Arabian architecture. After what felt like an eternity but was actually only near three minutes of unbearable silence Kazekage turned back around and nodded.

"He may become an 'honorary' genin amongst the hidden sand...as long as he can prove himself against three shinobi of my choice."

A wave of fear washed over me but quickly subsided as any real wave would, the excitement began to coarse through me like a wildfire in my veins. I clenched my hand and balled it into a tight fist. I pumped my first into the air at an angle towards the Kazekage.

"I accept!"

He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment and I'm not sure, but I could have sworn he smiled underneath his disguise. He gave me a nod and walked towards his desk and began scribbling something on a long but thin sheet of paper.

"Bara, collect the shinobi on this list and have them meet in the main court."

She stood and raced over to the desk as he quickly finished up, she nodded and flashed out the window. His arms were again tucked behind his back as he walked past me and towards the doorway that lead downstairs. He stopped as he reached the doorway and gave Ero-sennin and myself a stare.

"Coming?"

I shook my head, clearing the random memories that hit home with this scene. I nodded and raced after the Kage, Jiraiya put his hand to the underside of his chin and stroked it thoughtfully. He shook his head as I waved my hand to motion him to follow us, his face was terribly serious and I knew something was definitely wrong.

He had given me that pathetic fake smile that he always shows when he knows something is wrong but just doesn't quite know what it is yet. Unfortunately he was like that a lot but he usually had a good sense for that sort of thing. I knew I should probably stay on my toes.

Kazekage had made it down to the main court before us, a shinobi at each side of him; the one on the left was Ibara-san.

I walked around him and stood in front of him about 10 feet away. Jiraiya stood on the other side of Ibara-san and gave her a quick look; she only glared without turning her head. He averted his gaze and smiled lightly. Dammit, why did that old man always have to send mixed signals??

A boy with dusty brown haircut into a bowel style suddenly appeared next to me, barely kicking up any sand as he arrived. His hair color could only be described as if the actual sand around us, sewn into hair. The red eyes he had bored into mine, only if the look that we exchanged only lasted about two seconds. His forehead-protector was cocked ever so slightly but it still rested on his forehead. His outfit was as normal as the any Nin really could except the fact that it was almost all a tan color with black here and there. I found out later, that his name was Hayai-Sabure.

The next one to enter was a female; her dirty blonde hair was put up into four points on her head. Two on the top, two on the bottom and they spiked on the ends. She had a haughty smile on her face as she large tessen, folded up was strapped to her back. She wore her hitae-ate around her neck rather loosely. Her blue outfit contrasted with gray top that covered the outside of her other clothing. She wore netting on her upper right thigh and more on her other leg ranging from the calf down. She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a quick look over before looking back to Kazekage. I later found out her name was Temari.

From the back somewhere, a young man that looked a few years older than myself walked in and stood next to Temari. He had cold black hair that stood out like a sore thumb; his cold pale blue eyes matched them well. His hitae-ate was worn around his bicep on his left arm. His clothing was completely black except for some outlines were in a darker brown. He hadn't even bothered to look at me; hell he didn't even look like he was looking at the Kazekage. I later found out his name was Kanetsu.

As we all stood there, Kazekage looked over all of us and brought his arms forward as if he were going to give us all a great big hug. I really doubted that, but I didn't want a hug either.

"I gather you three here today, to spare with someone out of the ordinary...you will individually fight him, if he wins two of the three matches, he will be allowed to train with us until the Chuunin exam."

I stopped, Chuunin exam? What the hell, when did that start up? When was it? Where was it? Dammit, why was I always left out of the loop? I was definitely going to have Ero-sennin's ass for this one.

"Do your best..."

For one reason or another, I didn't really feel comfortable with his last words before Temari and Kanetsu walked to the other side of the square. They sounded more like, 'if you don't whoop his ass, you're not going to like what happens.' I swallowed hard and stretched out as best as I could. Here I was, about to fight Hayai-Sabure. I knew what his name meant in the back of my mind, but ever since I knew of the oncoming battle there was no winning back my intelligence until I was satisfied.

Ibara-san was going to be referee, hmm? I had to prove myself, to everyone, and to myself. I'd show Jiraiya just how powerful I have gotten. I took a deep breath and exhaled all I could before re-opening my eyes.

"Remember, avoid death, I will do my best to stop the battle before it goes that far. Go!"

Hayai quickly jumped back and began forming a string of seals. I watched with a unique curiosity as he stopped and yelled something that I couldn't quite understand. The sand surrounded him kicked back several feet and dropped to the ground. That was odd, I thought.

Suddenly I felt a punch to my stomach, I dropped to one knee and before I could even react I felt my face smash against his knee at full force. My teeth gyrated violently as the force shock-waved through my body. I stood up slowly, wiping the blood from my lip and glared over in his direction. The smirk on his face was enough to infuriate me even further.

I had to focus now, these guys were definitely not Genins; that was for damn sure. I saw his first movement but the sand where he stood kick up and another kicked up where he had somehow 'blinked' into a different location. It had to be a powerful jutsu, if I couldn't see the attacks and the speed of it. I began silently and quickly calculating the kind of chakra he was pumping out and he would have to give eventually. I'm guessing though that if he got close enough he wouldn't want to waste the chakra and just end it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes putting my hand in the traditional fighting stance that Taifuu-sama had taught me. I heard his feet snap to attention and speed ahead, I readied myself and heard the sand kick up into two different spots. I knew which direction he had been coming from so I immediately attacked the other sound.

To my pleasure, my double palmed attacked caught the enemy off guard, sending him back in the nearby wall. I heard it crack slightly as I heard him fall to the ground. He must have been flying at incredible speeds for me to be able to reciprocate his power into an attack against him.

I heard him dash at me again, the sand kicked up again into two spots. Of course I attacked the other sound and was rewarded with my opponent's body running at full force and unprotected. He flew away and I didn't hear anything crash until I heard a small crash in the distance. I opened my eyes to see Temari clasping her back to the edge of the giant doorway to the square of the palace.

She looked over at me wide-eyed to see Hayai flown that far out. I peered in the distant and saw him slowly rise from the small wreckage he had created by running through several pillars. I closed my eyes again just in time to hear something kick behind me. I tried spinning myself into a roundhouse kick. However, the sand beneath my feet didn't allow the traction I needed and I spun helpless for a second more than I wanted.

Hayai instantly took the opening and attacked in a flurry of movement that I was both unable to block or stop. The hits felt like he was hitting me with boxing gloves filled with either bricks or horseshoes or perhaps both. I was somehow able to muster up enough thought to try to leg sweep him, causing him to leap backwards and halt on his attack.

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was definitely blurred and my head spun in a crazy daze. I shook my head free of the nausea but unfortunately I took too long and I was attacked again. The attack lasted another minute and sent me flying back into the wall. My body began to ache; I could already feel bruises begin to form underneath my clothing. I slowly stood up and looked at Jiraiya who gave me a nod. I grinned and quickly unzipped my jacket and threw it to the side.

The shinobi watched me; I could only guess that he was wondering what the hell I was doing. I took off my weighted sandals and took off the large weight belt. It all felt into a crumbled pile against the broken brick that it had landed on. I smiled and spun both of my arms at the same time while jumping on each foot as a boxer would at the beginning of a new bout.

"Now let's see you hit me again."

He frowned and clenched both of his fists; I saw the evil glare in his eyes before he had vanished from my sight. I snapped my eyes closed and instantly snapped my arms out to push him back hard into the nearby wall. It quaked and cracked severely; he stood up again and went at it again. This went on for nearly five minutes and by then he was panting heavily.

I could hear Tatsumaki's words echo in my head, overlapping the whisk of his fist stabbing through the air. I merely passed his attacks with my palm to the side; I could hear a low disgruntled groan seethe through the noise of the attacks. An unexpected kick came from nowhere from below me, I strained and was barely able to dodge the attack when I could suddenly feel his chakra grow around him. It was cold as a late autumn breeze but this was running through the mid-desert.

His attacks hastened and I could tell since I was beginning to feel myself begin to push my normal boundaries and having to dig within for that extra strength. In the back of my head, I pushed out the possibility of even thinking about using Kyubi's power. I gritted my teeth and pushed into an attack. I could feel him struggle back, trying to force away by blows, but the mere impact was enough to send him back a foot or two each time.

I felt myself gaining ground, listening to the ambient sounds around me fill my senses easily. I was using up precious chakra now and if I had continued at this rate I would definitely strain in the next ensuing battle, I didn't want to fight three fights neither. I had to win both and this fight _had_ to end now.

I spun myself 360 and lowered myself as low to the ground as possible. I felt my muscles tense as I readied myself for my final attack, the Hisame Dageki combo. I pushed forward; I placed my hands open palm forward; each wrist laid on one another. Everything around me seemed to slow to almost a pause and I brought my hands back to each side and balled them tightly. I dashed forward to his slow motion like body being pushed backwards even still.

I brought myself upright and began smacking my closed fists against his body in rhythm like you would smack a table or wall, with the bottom of the hand. I struck him three times in the chest and spun rapidly in a complete circle, my left hand came around and struck him in the side of the chest while my other hand connected with the side of his head. While he was still in motion, I moved fluidly through the next string of attacks.

I turned slightly and struck him thrice in the stomach, his body very slowly began to tumble forward. I struck his right elbow with my left hand and followed up with another strike to his other elbow with my right fist. I could feel his bones bend underneath the attacks and the velocity that came along with the speed. I turned my back towards him and got onto one knee and bent forward slightly, I swung back my left arm first; my fist connected with his knee and caused it to buckle to the right almost unnoticeably.

I did the same with my other arm, my right first connecting with his right knee; his other knee withstood the attack but I could feel the vibrations after my fist left its mark. Things began to speed up again, I was almost through anyway; I arose and spun back around to face him while in motion I connected my left fist to the left side of his neck. Hayai cocked his head to the left; his face contorted began to contort in pain until I brought my right fist down upon the top of his head, right above the forehead.

Time had seemed to finally struggle free and everything resumed in normal time, his head bobbled several times before he fell back into an unconscious heap in the floor. Dust kicked up momentarily and settled moments later. The Nin hadn't bothered to move, his arms laid outright from his body and his legs close together. I wiped my thumb underneath my nose and turned towards the Kazekage and the three other audience members.

He had a wide-eyed look on his face; he looked at me for a moment. I knew I wore a smile as I gestured in my normal fashion. He quickly straightened his face while three medical Nins entered from a side opening and quickly carted the boy off to an unknown destination.

"Naruto wins the first round."

She said in a monotone voice, I looked over towards Ero-sennin who merely watched me with his arms folded in front of him. I stretched to each side and rotated my arms in a clock-wise fashion then leaned as back as I could. I heard several satisfying pops and I just wiggled myself free. Much better, Kazekage glanced over at Temari who had been watching with an open mouth during some of the time of the fight. She took one step forward but quickly backed down.

I shot a glance over towards the Kazekage to see him venture his gaze towards the next candidate for fighting. I wouldn't say that Kanetsu freaked me out, but he just seemed, okay yeah he gave me the willies. I wasn't about to let it force me out of fighting; I have never and will never back out of a fight. He stepped into line and stared blankly at the Kazekage, which didn't really seem to faze him at all.

"Kanetsu, you're turn is up. Do well."

I watched his eyes narrow slightly, Kanetsu nodded to the unseen gesture as if to understand and looked towards me. He took a deep breath and stood in a normal looking taijutsu stance. I did the same and went into my newly favorite stance and held my open palms out, facing up to the sky. He smirked something wicked and I suddenly felt an extreme heat wave blast my body. It wasn't an attack per say but I could definitely feel myself begin to sweat profusely already.

This wasn't looking good already. The lines of heat were apparent, as they seemed to ripple from his body. He dashed forward before I was really able to react and began his attacks with opened palms. I dodged them without too much effort, but I could feel my body begin to warm up extremely and my breathing became very labored way too fast.

I managed to score a kick off his mid-section and flipped back nearly 15 feet. I grabbed my chest, I was heaving already. Why couldn't I catch my breath? There was something going on, he must have some genjutsu or perhaps some ninjutsu around him maybe. I didn't really have time to think as he dashed forward again flinging kicks around freely and trying his hand at attacking me open-palmed again.

I closed my eyes, since my eyes were beginning to burn since no matter how fast I blinked; they were almost instantly dried up. Now, try to listen I told myself. Yet I felt like I could hear the rippling of a flame nearby. Unfortunately the sound of the rippling flame covered a general area of about 10 feet. That didn't bode well in my favor and I knew it.

I couldn't hear his attacks nor his movements without total certainty. I didn't really want to look like a fool or give an attack of opportunity. Things didn't go well for a while after I realized I was basically screwed on the whole sound thing when he landed several attacks on my chest throwing me back several feet. My hand flew to my chest; I felt a burning sensation all over my chest. I touched it and winced, I was burnt and singed not too badly but it burnt like hell. I opened my eyes; I had to keep them open.

If he landed more and more shots like that on me, I wouldn't be able to continue fighting because my skin would likely be baked right off my body. I gritted my teeth and stood up, I instantly took several back flips away from the oncoming Kanetsu. I dodged to the best of my ability but again I could feel the oxygen almost evaporate from inside me. My lungs strained to find air, which wasn't abundant due to the extreme heat surrounding us.

I somehow found the strength and was able to fling myself head over heels and the back of my naked heel connected with the back of his head. He buckled forward but caught himself and with a fluid motion flipped forward and continued with his attack. Backing up on my hands and feet as a crab would, I miraculously missed a few of his attacks while a kick to my side sent my spiraling in which I had managed to land on all fours.

I used all my strength to send myself into another flip that landed me on my feet. I put my hands in a cross seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There was now eight of me, counting me. The seven pushed forward and tried connecting with hits and failed utterly, the first one disappeared quickly. The next two each landed a hit, one on the left side of his face and the other in his right of his midsection. He snapped his fists forward, a chakra flame billowing off each fist. He struck them and their faces were lit with an ethereal flame that caused them to scream in agony.

I winced, I was thankful that wasn't me fighting him. I began forming several seals and placed my arms forward, my right hands' fingers interlacing from atop my left hand with my left fingers. I watched the onslaught before me, while mentally I had delved within myself and began sifting through the webs of memories and the mist of doubt coming upon a large set of doors with a mediocre pedestal wrapped in several chains stood a few feet from the large golden doors of metal. There were thousands of intricate designs and symbols etched all over the doors.

I walked up to the pedestal and looked at the key lodged into the pedestal, the chains were wrapped around the thick metal ring that protruded out of it in which the key was protruding. I took deep breath and looked up at the doors. I had sealed them not too long ago, promising myself I would not allow myself to unlock the doors that would allow his influence to slowly seep out. This had to be done though, I had already used the needed chakra for what I had planned and the flames that Kanetsu was producing were eating up my chakra.

I shook my head, I was right. I knew it, this had to be done; I thought to myself trying my best to reassure myself. I turned the key and pulled it out placing it back into my imaginary pocket. The thick metal ring slowly lowered into the pedestal and the chains whipped around violently and returning to eight separate holes, four on each side of each door. The doors gradually began to open, creaking loudly as they did so. Only a few moments as they had begun opening they faded out of view and only large thick metal bars stood where the doors once stood.

A large eye opened, its yellow glow was eerie sent a shockwave of fear and doubt in releasing the chains. It looked around for a moment, its slit scanning its dark surroundings. It eventually moved its gaze towards me, suddenly another eye revealed itself. I heard a low cackle; I swallowed hard and took a step forward. I pointed my hand at the beast behind the bars in a demanding manner.

"Stupid Fox, I need your power!"

It narrowed its eyes down at me.

"**Really boy? Why should I grant power to you that keeps me captive?"**

"Don't ask questions, I shall keep the doors open if you grant me this power."

I shouted back at him. A silence promptly followed my statement, it seemed to stretch into forever and I knew time was running out while I was focusing so deeply into myself. Without warning, the Kyubi's voice boomed around me.

"So be it."

That's all I could remember as I was instantly brought out of my focus, pain flared violently in my stomach as I was thrown back. My shirt was completely burnt through, struggling to rise back to my feet; I ripped the remains of the shirt from my body and threw it to the ground. I shook my head to release my sight from the haze that was threatening to completely consume my eyesight. I gritted my teeth and completed several more seals before bringing my hands back into the cross seal.

My opponent began to venture towards me, his hands flaming wildly. I looked down to see the horrible burns on my stomach begin to fade and sizzle away. I smiled as the seal upon my stomach lit up bright red as if heated with hot coals. I yelled fiercely as chakra began to ripple from within my body and coarse around me. It flickered and waved violently around me, spreading rapidly until it reached out and nearly touched Kanetsu.

Within me, I could fill the fire burn freely and the cackle of Kyubi echoed softly in my head. I shook my head and the open chakra flame quickly vacuumed back towards my body and rippled slightly above my skin and clothing. I cracked my knuckles and my neck in the usual manner that always seemed to anger my opponents.

"It ends."

He charged forward and tried to connect with his attacks as they did nothing to me, I could breath freely as the chakra around me sealed the heat on the outside of the flames. I jumped backwards and began to levitate a few inches above the ground. He stared at me wide-eyed then narrowed his eyes. He did several seals and put both of his hands to his mouth.

"Ryuusui no Kasai!"

A flame poured from the opening his hands created, the flames were intense enough for me to feel it through the chakra. I smirked and shot forward through the wicked flames, I could see through my peripheral vision that the sand around us had melted and was slowly transforming into glass. I yelled loudly and brought my to strike Kanetsu in the right side of the face. The flames immediately diminished and disappeared completely as he spun fast and away from me. I shot forward again and connected with a kick into his back, he was flung at high speeds into the air. I dashed skyward and met up with him about were the very top of the palace was.

I could see him strain to look at me in the eyes, I smiled evilly and clasped my hands together into a large fist and smashed it in the middle of his chest. I could have sworn I heard several bones crack as he plummeted back to the ground like a rocket. Dust erupted from below as well as much debris from the underlying stone that was hidden beneath the sand.

I slowly settled back to the ground, I heaved a sigh and allowed myself to touch the ground with my bare feet. The ground was still hot but bearable. The dust finally settled after several moments and inside a small crater about six feet wide and nearly ten feet down, an unconscious and heavy breathing Kanetsu was lying in a crumpled mess. His right arm was contorted in a way I had never wished to see again. His left leg had a bone protruding from the side. I turned my head and looked towards the Kazekage.

"Did I pass your damned test?"

Kazekage motioned the Nin beside him and he quickly left through one of the back exits. Half a dozen medical Nins reappeared from the opening near the front of the palace and leaped down into the hole and began working on the unconscious shinobi.

I walked over towards Jiraiya and Kazekage; Ibara-san had come to Kazekage's left side. I stared at the elder of the village in the eye, his locked with mine. Several uncomfortable moments followed accompanied by silence other than the medical shinobi. He gave the female shinobi next to him a nod and she took a step forward, her face holding a serious façade.

"Naruto is the winner of both bouts, leaving the third unneeded. By Kazekage's decree, you are hereby allowed to train with a three-person genin group designated by Kazekage. Do you agree with those terms?"

"Damn right I do, I didn't do all that work for nothing!"

She fought back a smile and nodded, she turned and began walking towards the back exit. Kazekage exchanged only last glance with Jiraiya and myself before exiting with Ibara-san. A moment after the Kage left the Nin that was accompanying him earlier arrived with a scroll in hand. He tossed it towards Jiraiya and flashed back through the exit.

I sighed and finally allowed myself to slouch, I looked over at Jiraiya and smiled weakly.

"So, how'd I do?"

He smiled while he read through the scroll.

"You did great kid. I see that you used the Kyubi's power."

I nodded, my smile diminishing somewhat.

"Yeah, I had to though. That guy had some really killer fire chakra. I couldn't take it anymore, I thought I was going to lose just because I couldn't breath."

"Alright, alright. Let's go ahead and grab your things and go the address on this scroll. It's an apartment that isn't being used at the moment. So we'll be allowed to stay there for now until other arrangements are found. You deserve the rest anyways."

"Damn right I do, I'm tired as hell."

He smiled and gave away a chuckle before slapping me on the back. I picked up my weighted jacket and placed my sandals back upon my feet. When I suddenly remembered something rather important that a certain 'someone' had neglected to tell me.

"Ero-sennin...what's this about a Chuunin exam?"

He sweatdropped and slowly looked back at me, a weak smile smeared unpleasantly across his face.

"Well you see, it happened like this..."

Without taking skipping a beat, he bolted out the front gate and out into the main part of the village. I dashed after him as fast as I could manage at the time with a large smile on my face.

"Ero-sennin!!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER 4

((Author's Note's: For those who don't know...Hitae-ate is their forehead protector I thought to add that at the end thanks to Blaboy-san for his contribution ; What did ya think about the chapter? Hopefully good, I put a lot of thought into the battle. I hoped it didn't seem to lame and I hope you could see it as well as I could in my mind. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days...give a day for to get it up. ; Thanks and don't forget to **REVIEW**!

DEFINITION TIME!!

Michinori = Distance and away

Tensou = Teleport

Kanetsu = Heat, superheating, overheating

Hayai = Quick

Sabure = Sand

Hisame = Hail

Dageki = Strike, damage, hit

Kasai = Fire

Ryuusui = Stream


	5. Introductions, Smitroductions just FIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I do not or will ever own Naruto...but I do have rights to this FANFIC, buwahahahah! But yeah, I don't own shiz, I wish though. ;

(Author's Notes: Back again and thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I love updating this fic because I can't seem to really stop ya know? Once I get going I just immediately start up on the next chapter. Unfortunately due to my classes this year its going to be hard to update at certain periods. But I'll make sure to tell you when and if that actually happens. Thanks for all your suggestions; I will take them all into consideration and such. Remember; suggest what you like and depending on a few things I might just use it. PLZ SUGGEST A PAIRING!! I DON'T KNOW WHOM TO USE!! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!)

TRAVELS AND JOURNEYS 

After a great nights rest I awoke stretching openly. I scratched my stomach through a spare black shirt that I had in my bag. I wasn't one to see use in trying to repair a shirt that had no chance whatever to survive.

I cleaned up faster than I usual had and got dressed in my regular clothing that included: my weighted orange jacket, weighted pants, weighted legs braces, weighted sandals, and weighted wristbands. Yeah, I thought it was a lot too. It is actually a lot when it came to get dressed but I was actually used to the enormous weight I put on everyday. Most of the time I didn't really bother changing out of it, but since my massive training to strengthen my body was through I had just worn it to keep myself accustomed to it.

I walked out the door and locked it behind me. Ero-sennin was of course already gone by the time I woke up. I mean I didn't wake up that late, but I didn't wake up extremely early either. Eight o' clock isn't that bad!

I bounced down the stairs and walked towards the palace. There was supposed to be a team of three genin and a Jounin there to welcome me. Well, I wasn't expecting a welcome really after the stunts I pulled in the fight but it had to be done. I sighed silently and picked up the pace finally reaching the palace within a couple of minutes.

I looked around and was greeted by the whistling and rustling of the wind pass me by, as sand merely passing by was the only thing in sight. My shoulders sagged and I sweatdropped lightly.

"Figures..."

I had said out loud to no one in particular. I rested my hands on the back of my head and leaned back, gazing up at the blue sky with the endearing and ever persistent sun beating down on the land, including myself effortlessly. I closed my eyes and listened to the beauty of the sand blowing by.

Somehow, my mind snapped at me in an indescribable way that I still can't figure out. I don't even know how I did it and when I did but I remember catching a kunai and as I opened my eyes I was greeted by the pointy face of a kunai only several inches from my face.

I took a look in the general direction from where it came from, the woman clapped several times and stood upright from leaning against the tall. I could already tell she was shorter than myself by a few inches maybe even a foot or more. I didn't let my mind runaway with the idea that I could take her instantly. Learning the hard way had helped straighten my narrow views on that premises.

She stepped out of the shadow of the large pillar where she had been leaning. The sunlight bounced off her indigo colored that seemed to have a natural shimmer to it. Her eyes matched her hair perfectly as did her clothing. I'm not sure if she was going for the whole ensemble look but it worked for her I guess. She was stunning nonetheless but I didn't want to put a finger on her age quite yet. She brushed the two horizontal indigo bar tattoos on her left cheek briefly before taking another few steps forward.

(Author's Notes: Think of her hairstyle to be like Neji's...only on a female. )

"So, you're the kid from where was it again?"

I only continued to stare at her, placing my hands back behind my head again. I cocked my left eyebrow up and looked her over only momentarily. She gave me a muffled 'heh' and turned to the side.

"Well, if you impressed the Kazekage to actually allow someone in from outside the village. I guess that grants you to join my group for now."

"Right."

I didn't directly look at her any longer, gazing back up thoughtfully at the sky above. I yawned openly and out of the corner of my eye could see her grit her teeth. She definitely looked like she was seething something personal or perhaps she just didn't want another nin learning their village's jutsu. Looking back at everything I had learned, I thought I learned enough but there definitely wasn't anything bad in learning more jutsu.

"Where are they?"

I guess I caught her off guard since she turned to me with a rather odd look on her face, which only lasted there for a second and a half before returning to her haughty demeanor. She placed her hands on her hips and merely stared at me.

"They're training. I came to pick you up and take you two them."

"Alright, let's get going."

I could hear her growl lowly, okay, now I was really pissing her off. I knew I had to back off a bit more or things could get ugly quickly. I didn't know what level she was on totally other than her rank as Jounin. As we were traveling, we stayed in silence until about six and a half minutes later when I broke the ice.

"What's your name?"

"Shei." (Shee-ai)

She hadn't bothered to look at me or even respond again after she had told me her name. Yep, I pissed her off. Hell maybe she was dead set against me in the first place but I had to push a bit further.

"What do you do...? You know, jutsu wise...?"

This actually caught her attention; she turned her head towards me and smirked something rather small. She turned her head back to where it had been facing.

"If you must know, I specialize in ninjutsu."

"Cool. But what can you do with sand?"

Now this was going to get good, I could see her clench her fist for only a moment before she relaxed and tried to hide a deep intake of air.

"More than you can ever fathom. I may have to show you a thing or two that we sand Nins are famous for."

My mind instantly placed the 'in' in front of infamous; as I had recalled several stories that Jiraiya had told me of. I heard many of them were actually quite ruthless at times and killed out of the sheer pleasure of it. Though I didn't want to convict them just yet, I held my doubts firmly in the back of mind.

Not too long afterwards provoking her, we ended up at the area where they had been supposedly training. It looked like some type of abandoned ruin. It wasn't a large ruin by any matter but large enough to have possibly been a gathering place or amphitheatre since several large pillars still stood, somewhat.

I was about to ask where they were when I suddenly saw two of them dash out at one another. I heard the sounds of metal clash loudly and bounce of the desolate pillars and half-destroyed walls. I watched silently as two male shinobi fought against one another with all they had. The one on the left had an almost glowing blonde hair that spiked a few inches above his head. His blue eyes were fierce and lit with determination that I could clearly see from here, his outfit had consisted of the meager and standard Nin outfit but he had tan vest that was outlined in red.

The one on the right had vibrant orange hair that was tied up to look like a spiky attachment of his head that nearly half a foot. He wore a simple brown tanned jacket with no sleeves as well but wore that weird netting across his chest. He wore standard black pants and black sandals.

The one of the left began forming seals before he even hit the ground, while the one on the right had made a late start and started when his feet hit the ground.

"Tentacles of sand ninjutsu!"

Nearly a dozen of tentacles formed from sand slowly arose then shot forward, he dodged the first eight while the last four finally caught their mark. The first rapped him hard across his stomach while the second grabbed his leg and flung him towards the other two, which quickly wrapped their grainy appendages around each of his upper arms. He struggled effortlessly as the other boy walked over towards him with a large smile on his face.

The other appendages wavered in front of him until the blonde-haired boy finally made it over to the fiery orange-haired boy. He shook his index finger tauntingly.

"You should've started your seals while you were still in the air."

"Hey! I tried, I'm still not good at doing it in the air."

"If you don't get better at it soon, or you'll die and if you're lucky it wont be at my hands."

I could hear the frigid tone the blonde boy had, since I could feel my spine tingle from here. I frowned slightly, I didn't know they were that harsh but I guess some people were. Shei walked forward a few steps and whistled loudly. The two boys instantly snapped their heads in this direction, the boy released his jutsu and the boy fell to the group with a thud. He winced and rubbed his arms tenderly, gradually making his way over.

I looked around for the last member as did Shei who immediately shook her head.

"Is that girl out playing with them again?"

The boy with orange hair shrugged and shook his head, either obviously not knowing anything or knowing too much and not wanting to get in trouble for it. The blonde-haired immediately nodded and gestured his head towards the left direction. She growled and formed a small string of six or seven seals before she held the horse seal and then spoke softly.

"_Sori...where are you?"_

It sounded like her voice was traveling across the wind that was casually breezing by us with its gentle form.

"I'm away..." 

"_Stop whatever you are doing and report here immediately."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

Half a minute rolled by and a surge of wind came in, dust and very small debris ripped through. I squinted my eyes as the sand began to burn my eyes. I girl suddenly appeared from the tormenting winds as they had gradually spun in the opposite direction. Shei put her hands on her hips and glared at the younger girl. I took a look at her and was stunned that she appeared to be older than me. She had short blue-hinted hair that was mixed between blue and indigo. Her blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight or perhaps that was just my mind playing tricks as it loved to do lately.

She was standing at nearly 5'7'', which was tall for a female shinobi, and it encroached on me in an uncomfortable fashion. I was still satisfied to have a few inches on but it was still only a few, which didn't agree with me. Her outfit was out of the norm somewhat as she wore a white Nin outfit with tan outlines on her uniform. A blue-hue colored garb was tied neatly in the back that covered right above the next and down to a little below her waist and sewn into it was a gigantic symbol for wind. She took a small glance at me before looking back into the eyes of the beast or rather their sensei.

"You've been out there rustling the dust devils again haven't you?"

The girl slowly nodded her from side to side.

"Why would you think that? I was merely practicing my ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Out all by yourself with no one to see and no one to practice it on."

She meagerly nodded and winced as Shei began yelling a string of words that I didn't really hear all to clearly and the parts I did hear, I'd never repeat. What shocked me is that she lasted nearly a minute and a half on one breath. She stopped and took in a couple breaths as well as a great big sigh.

"What am I going to do with you all? You guys definitely won't be ready for the Chuunin exam if you keep this shit up."

I could tell that the blonde-haired boy flinched, even in the slightest; which definitely reminded me of someone back home. The orange-haired boy's jaw fell open and he managed to yell something unrecognizable before he just hung his head and shoulders. The girl shook her head rapidly and stood back into line with the others.

The Jounin groaned openly and rubbed the temples on her forehead.

"You guys are going to kill me, and not in the way I'm training you to do...you'll kill me from a damned migraine! That is Sori, Kaji, and Pon."

She had introduced them without turning. She then turned and gestured at me.

"This is Naruto, he will be joining us until time for the Chuunin exam is upon us."

"Why until just then?"

I looked over at the orange haired boy that was about the same height as the girl on the other side of the kid in the middle. Shei shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her body.

"Unlike you three, he is qualified for the Chuunin exams and will most likely exceed from what Kazekage tells me. He will be training with us until that time, perhaps you could all learn from him."  
  
She said that with a smirk. This was bad, I knew it especially since the blonde-haired boy, Kaji, took this chance to lift his gaze and glare poisoned daggers at me. Well at least they'd have a motive to kill me now other than being ordered to, I tried to think humorously. I placed my hands on the back of my head and looked over the three.

Shei looked over at me, which eventually caught my attention. Her smirk widened into a grin as she turned her head back towards the three genin. My body tweaked and almost commanded me to jump. I disobeyed my body only seldom and the times I did was when it came to giving up or pushing myself past my physical limit.

I leaped into the air and watched as those same tentacles made of sand erupted from the sand. I grinned, already skipping to the fighting. I might just like this, I thought happily to myself. Without notice Pon was up in the air next to me, a kunai in each hand and he tried feverishly to strike me. His fight amidst the air abruptly ended when I delivered a swift kick to his that sent him flying in the other direction.

I looked down and noticed that the Sori girl was no longer standing where she had. I looked around, scanning the desolate sand dune that surrounded us. There was virtually no cover, but to my dismay there was also no Sori either. I began to build up momentum as gravity finally caught up with me. I formed a string of seals, eight and landed on bird.

I felt myself gradually come to a halt as I felt my feet slowly land on solid air, yet nothing had appeared. Kaji gritted his teeth as he watched me 'stand' in the air nearly 25 feet above him. He drew three kunai and threw them up at me with blinding speed. I stepped to the side easily allowing them to fly up above for another 30 to 40 feet before tumbling back down to earth.

He formed a string of seals, seven long and clenched his fists. He pulled them back to his sides and yelled a battle cry, so to speak. The sand around him began to whip around chaotically and it spread like wild fire. A literal sand storm forming around us, the sand was again getting into my eyes causing them to burn.

I had no problem fighting blindly as I had been taught to do so better than I had fought with my eyes open. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind whistle and whip around us. I felt several lashes across my arms and legs that were nothing since my clothing was rather thick. I felt one quickly whip across my face and blood was drawn. This was a problem.

I jumped off my perch in the sky and fell back to the ground just in time to see the tentacles pounce up from the sand and try to wrap their sandy bodies around me. I flipped several times and made it away from them only to see Pon waiting for me, his hands locked in a dog seal. I felt a surge of chakra and a large head of a snake appeared out of the sand in front of me and took a lunge at me.

Fortunately for me, my reflexes were far advanced most others and I was able to leap over the aberration made by the boy. Unfortunately I plowed over the boy and tumbled over several times before I was able to flip up and take to running again. The tumbling had allowed the boy to get his jutsu sand tentacles around one leg and my waist.

I formed three seals and began spinning on my right leg, while my left leg struggled to push. Yet with only three successful pushes, my chakra around my legs had already begun to spin an incredibly fast rate and the sand around me blew away with the cyclone that was forming around me. I continued to spin, my body now free of the sand tentacles I continued to kick the open air.

(Author's Notes: I believe there's a Russian dance that if you kick and swing your leg, you can do spins rather easily. ;)

If someone were to look at me, I probably looked like I was dancing in a craze. Yet I pushed on, continuing to spin wildly. I managed to move forward towards the other two, my momentum building as well as the strength of the wind. Pon threw a rain of kunai into the spiral of wind. My tornado spin not only caught the kunai but also added to its danger effect. He quickly jumped back and barely caught himself before the wind had actually caught and carried him towards me.

He struggled to fight away from the twister of sand before I felt a gigantic rocking sensation and the wind around me was instantly dispelled. I looked around in my daze and saw the girl Sori standing atop one of the ruined beams of stone. I smiled at her and jumped back as she pulled out a red staff. She twirled it faster than I could actually see and watched as a vortex began to form at the base a few inches away from the twirling weapon.

I stopped and turned around as the vortex was gradually pulling me no matter how hard I ran against it. I swallowed hard and leaped forward, allowing the wind to carry me hard in her general direction. I put my hands in a cross seal and focused my chakra and eight of me appeared from forms of smoke that was quickly swept into the wind. I managed to straighten myself in the suction of wind and used one of my Bunshin as a stepping board and erupted from the vacuum just before I hit her staff that was turned into a blunt blade.

I grinned as I flew through the air; my eyes focused my surroundings slowed to a crawl as I approached her. The staff she was still spinning as fast as I could spin a staff at my normal speed. I chose do dodge her body entirely but instead touched base at her side and whipped myself around as she stopped her staff from spinning and brought it about to me. I easily dodged the spinning motion as she flung it around her in a complete circle that left her back open again for a few moments. I struck her several times before leaping away and my surroundings catching back up with me.

I dug my hand deep into the sand to stop my momentum. She girl fell forward but managed to catch herself with her staff vertical. I peered to my side to see the quickly approaching Kaji as he dashed at me with a katana wielded openly in his right hand and a kunai in the other.

I dodged his attacks rather easily as I could tell he was far from help since I had been showing him up this entire time and I guess it finally got to him. Unless he was becoming protective of Sori but I didn't know or cared at the moment. He almost caught me with his blade a few times, which told me that there was enough playing to do in the next few months. I crouched down and felt the world around me slow again, the fight with Kaji ended painfully with the Hisame Dageki combo.

Fortunate enough for him, I didn't hit his joints like the attack usually included and he fell back clutching his chest with one arm and the other his stomach. I quickly turned to see Pon fly at me with a kunai, I kunai first, I squeezed firmly. I could feel the blade cut into me but I felt like a little dramatics would straighten him up perhaps. I used his present momentum and tossed him hard into the ground in front of me and while doing so, disarmed the kunai from his hand. I held it to his throat as he heaved a few big breaths and opened his eyes.

His eyes went from barely open to as large as dinner plates, he slowly held his hands up in defeat and I stood upright tossing the kunai into the sand to the right of his face an inch or so. I walked away and rubbed my left side, stretching a bit as I walked up to Shei. I wiped the blood from my cheek with my thumb and tasted it. The battle wasn't terribly disappointing; I had actually felt that I let myself down by being cut by the tip of his katana slightly.

I took a step to her side and promptly fell on my rear, folding my legs close to me in an Indian-style. I leaned forward on both of my knees and just stared at the three. Sorus was the first to step back into line, still leaning on her staff slightly. Pon was moving with a slight limp. I looked around to see the other boy still laying flat on the ground, clutching his wounds. She looked down at me then over towards Kaji.

"He'll be okay, I didn't break anything. I think I hurt his pride worse than anything."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the other two.

"They didn't do as badly as you thought. Really."

She held her tongue and didn't turn to look at me, I think she was seething silently but I didn't say anything. I stood up and walked over towards the two, I pulled the two small jars of medical ointment from a side pouch and began work on the two first hurt shinobi.

"You guys are pretty good."

The orange-haired boy tried to smile but failed as it fell back into a frown. The blue-haired girl, Sori managed to smile weakly as she allowed me to rub some of the ointments into the bruises on her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard. You just got me going so fast I couldn't slow my momentum without giving you an attack on me."

I whispered as I tended to her wounds. I felt her tense up slightly with each small rubbing motion that I did as I rubbed it in thoroughly.

"You'll have to teach me how you to do those cool wind tricks."

She didn't say anything at first, I sighed inwardly.

"You teach me some of your tricks and I'll teach you mine."

She turned her head towards me and I winked. I wasn't sure if she was blushing but she definitely turned her head away from me. I just shrugged and with a smile on my face I continued to rub the medicines in until the cream was totally dissolved. She straightened up and turned to me.

"Better?"

She nodded and smiled. I turned and walked over towards Pon and was about to treat some of his wounds when he just took the jar from me and rubbed some on the wounds himself. I chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Alright, I won't rub it on you then."

I looked over towards Kaji who had stopped moving completely but from what I could tell, he was just staring at the sky with a blank look on his face. Yeah, I definitely hurt his pride and nothing more than him defeating me could win it back. I wasn't about to just let someone have a victory of me either. I turned back towards Sori, who were amazingly close behind me. I took a surprised step back and sighed.

"Like sneaking up on people too?"

She smiled and blushed again; I just shook my head from side to side. Girls, I doubt I'd ever understand them.

"Well, umm how about you show me around town...if that's alright with you Shei-san."

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow, her arms still crossed in front of her body.

"I guess so, I think you've had enough exercise for the day."

"You'd think."

I smiled and she shook her head and walked over towards the two other shinobi. Sori ended up showing me through the village and she had almost instantaneously lost her barrier when we were out of range of Shei-san. The village was a nice place, but it was just really...sandy. I felt like I was at a beach without the water and the nice water smell and...well it had the sand. Time ended up evading us and the sun was already setting by the time our tour had ended.

My stomach promptly alerted me of the current time and I smiled innocently and blushed softly as she suppressed a giggle.

"Hungry?"

I nodded quickly and she only giggled aloud this time and nodded. She lead me along to a small food stand, which unfortunately had no ramen. I instantly thought I was going to die but the owner reassured me that he would get ramen, he was just unable to get an order in from another village. I frowned immensely and gave in; I looked through the menu and really hadn't found anything to my liking. Sori found it upon herself to order for me; managed to order a meal that I took one bite of and within seconds afterwards devoured the gigantic bowl of weird looking meats and spaghetti like noodles.

We ended up walking around the twilight lit village for nearly another two hours talking about each other's personal adventures. Mine somehow managed to outweigh hers although I didn't care to share what village I was from. Eventually she lead me to nice secluded spot that actually had a spring. She had told me this was where most of their water came from after they had boiled it and left it to cool. I laid back on the sand and gazed up at the beautiful stars overhead, the moon sat peacefully and lovely in the night sky above.

I stole a small glance of the girl next to me as she had been gazing up at the sky as I had been. I had suddenly felt a wave of memories wash over me and found myself looking at her in a new light. She strangely and in an almost identical way resembled Tatsumaki. I could feel my heart skip ahead a few beats and my face heat up. She turned to look at me and smiled so cheerfully.

I had managed to fight the urge to kiss her as her resemblance almost drew me in as her vacuum attack had done earlier. I turned my head away from her.

"Did I do something?"

I heard her ask, I shook my head as best as I could lying down.

"No, its just...it's nothing."

I didn't want to tell her about Tatsumaki...I didn't want to tell anyone about her. For several reasons but mainly because I didn't want to bring it up and be forcefully reminded of those memories and feelings every day or week.

I looked at her, here she was staring at me again and I couldn't deny the appearance more than I could deny the moon being there. I grunted softly in frustration.

"I...I just think you're really beautiful."

I slapped myself mentally, what the hell did I just say? I think I was digging myself another hole that I couldn't myself out of again...a hole within a hole within a hole within a hole. This was getting pathetic now. I watched her somewhat sad disposition instantly fade into a bright smiling one that was crimson flushed. She turned her head and slowly stood up and dusted herself off. She turned to me and bent over slightly.

"I think you're cute too."

I felt a hot blush sweep across my face as well and what didn't help matters much more was that her rather large bust didn't hold hide well in her Nin outfit after she took off the blue piece that was hiding her bust earlier. No, don't think bad thoughts! Dammit, I've been hanging with Ero-sennin way too long! I'm not a hentai!! I turned away and she only smiled and held her hands at her back.

"Thank you for staying with me."

I was about to say 'thank you' to her for her showing me around when she had merely continued on without me.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you Naruto-kun. You've showed me more attention than anyone else has. I'll see you in the morning!"

She quickly bounced away and fast. I merely watched her with a strange fascination, which I quickly shook from my head.

"Dammit. I hate myself."

I wasn't like Ero-sennin. I already had a girl for me, or so I had thought already. Maybe...dammit what was I going to do? I've only met this girl too! I sighed and arose to my feet, dusting myself off before I headed down the hill. This was going to be an interesting few months.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER 5

((Author's Notes- yawnsCrikey I'm tired. Sorry to end it on such a weird note, but I'm tired and I wont be able to update for at least a day in between this time. Sorries. REMEMBER, WHEN YOU REVIEW POST YOUR THINKINGS OF COUPLES. I'm sorta stuck. I've been watching all the intros and endings and stuff over and over again. The 3rd opening just makes all the Konoha girls seem so awesome for him. But Tatsumaki is also awesome for him. Or maybe the new girl, or even...Temari? Well I don't know about that yet. But gimme you're a opinion on that, it would help greatly. Next chapter will be up by late night Saturday, 28th. Until then, have fun and REVIEW!


	6. Dream, Death & more, Goin Home at last!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although if they asked me if I wanted ownership I would accept. ; But as of yet, nothing.

(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey all! Sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as Saturday night hit...but a storm hit and my broadband service was hit hard! I just recently got it all back up and I would have updated had I had a dial-up modem thing installed in my comp. But I don't so eh. I don't know who Princess Fuun is so if you would like to fill me in at my email addy on the bottom of the very first chapter go ahead. Otherwise keep those review coming and ENJOY!)

TRAVELS AND JOURNEYS 

Flashes of the last few days blinked before my eyes. The fights and the intense feeling I had gotten from each battle had given me a sort of Goosebumps. Hayai-Sabure, Kanetsu, Temari, Kaji, Pon, Sori; these were the names I had gotten used to. I had known: Kaji, Pon and Sori the day after I entered the village. I had known Temari for nearly a month and a half or so, other than our previous engagement at my performance in front of Kazekage.

Jiraiya had just about left me without really saying goodbye. He knew I would be okay on my own and that I could handle my own while he returned for a brief visit to Konoha. I was reluctant to let him go on the inside; I had really grown attached to the pervert. But I definitely wasn't one that was going to let it show easily. I remember that day quite vividly.

I had nodded in the same haughty manner that I was so easy to do when I didn't know what else to do. He had just chuckled and ruffled my hair roughly before he clapped a hand on my left shoulder and looked me square in the eyes.

"You've really grown up Naruto. You don't need me watching over you like some babysitter. I have some things I need to take care of before you return to Konoha. I believe you can handle things here, just remember to learn as much as you can before the test arrives."

I had nodded quickly and just waved my hand, dismissing him.

"Yeah, yeah Ero-sennin. I can handle myself; go do what you have to do. When you return, I'll be changed."

The memory wasn't that unpleasant but yet Ero-sennin still hadn't returned. I'm not saying I'm worried or anything since the hentai can definitely take care of himself. I had just somehow felt misplaced yet again.

Another group of flashes bombarded my vision. The night, exactly three months ago, was the day I had fought their entire group and won. Afterwards, she had shown me around the village and we had a great time really. What I hadn't expected was that she'd end up kissing me.

It was nice and gentle, and even now it still makes me blush just thinking about it. But that night I was totally devastated when my mind thought it was time to just pour in a load of images of Tatsumaki. The next morning I felt really bad about it, but it was only a kiss.

I wiped the cold sweat from my brow and arose from my bed and got me a glass of water. I had to wash the ill taste from my mouth; it was a horrible metallic taste. Unfortunately I had to admit that the taste wasn't as ill as I tried tricking myself to think. Ever since that first couple of battles in front of Kazekage, I've been having weird mood swings. If I were to get too worked up, I could easily get too carried away in a battle or even a small sparing session and I'd have to get swiftly knocked out of it.

Which only happened if someone where to thrash me across the head, numerous times when Kaji and I had sparred and the session got a little out of hand and he would pull out one of his strongest jutsu. Things would eventually turn for the worse and I'm not sure why, but I would lose control of myself.

I set my glass down and let myself fall back onto my bed; I stared up at the ceiling and set my hands underneath my head. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying desperately not to think of the incident almost a week ago. Another team had temporarily lost a team member and Shei-san had finally got them to join us for what turned out to be almost a month and a half.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Temari and Kankuro was a rather odd bunch when I first met them. Even now, Kankuro and I aren't on the best terms. Temari wasn't so bad after the first few arguments we had. Until we found out that we were rather similar, then it just turned into a pissing contest here and there. She has to be the best but deep down she's afraid of something, which I have still yet to figure out yet and probably won't now.

One day, just about a week ago. I guess she was feeling high and powerful after mastering a new jutsu. She wanted to be the first to fight that faithful day and I guess to prove herself to the rest of us. Unfortunately I remember Sori volunteering me, while the other two just stood back and stayed silent about my arguments of fighting first. I especially had an argument about fighting against women; I hated it with a passion.

I didn't like hitting women, it made me feel awful but I guess it had to be done when it really came down to it. Temari wasn't an exception either, no matter how easily that damned girl could get under my skin. Temari had stepped forward and unfolded her fan; I wasn't quite sure what to think. The tessen was a simple weapon when it came down to it, but if used properly was also very devastating.

She hadn't wasted any time and she released a fierce wind that began slashing at my clothes and my exposed skin. I jumped back nearly 30 feet and he behind meager ruin that barely hid my body. I was about to peer around when the ruin that my back was resting against exploded and threw me face first into the sand. I felt one large stone roll over my back before it skipped off the middle of my back and safely over my head. It felt like it had definitely knocked something out of place, but I wasn't about to let her win this quickly. I slowly picked myself up and did a quick roll and stood upright into my normal fighting stance.

I turned around and she was no longer standing there, I glanced around and thankfully my mind snapped at me and I looked up. My reflexes did most of the work for me as I put all the force into my feet and leaped backwards 20 feet and caught myself before hitting the ground. I had heard the concussive force sweep by me as I lifted my head to see the newly formed crater as she landed next to it. She took a quick glance down in it and looked back at me.

"You're lucky, Naruto-kun."

"Heh, it's more than luck Temari-**_chan_**"

Her smirk fell slightly into an angry frown as she brought her fan back and swung hard. The gale force winds that came next astonished me and I couldn't hold my own and was flung back through another group of ruins. The sand mixed into my eyes, my vision began to blur. Next, I felt a sharp pain rip through my entire backside of my body. A large boom followed and I watched as debris flew past my still flying body. Another flash of pain stabbed me in the back as I hit the corner of another set of ruins.

Right then, my body burned all over. My brain struggled to run the coarse of natural painkillers so that the pain would be numbed some. I wasn't so lucky when I saw the miniature figure of Temari in the distance swing her large tessen. I felt a gush of wind and the group of debris I had just created fly towards me at an alarming rate.

As much as I wanted to get up and out of the way, my brain was already struggling with doing so many tasks at once that it wasn't able to comply. I weakly put my arms up in defense and closed my eyes, as the debris was about 2 feet in front of my body. My body was rocked with a pain I had never felt before, I could literally not move any of my limbs. It felt as if they were broken, or perhaps worse. I could hear the muffled scream of my name by Sori in the distance. The whistle of the wind had now stopped all together.

The throbbing of the pain that coursed readily through my body pulsed heavily in my head as the sound of my heartbeat pounded loudly in my ears. I suddenly felt my heart stop; I could feel my plasma slow to a halt. Breathing was taking much more oxygen than I had in my body and the blackness that had already surrounded by blurred vision. If it was possible, I could feel it grow darker and quickly enclose around me. I remember the thoughts of my new experiences were running through my head like a free-flowing river.

My experience with Iruka-sensei and how he had graciously defended my life by almost ending his own; I had then met Ero-sennin and embarked on a glorious journey that I had led me half-way around the world in only a short time. I remember watching the nins of the hidden mist village while they were out in the field and watching them do the seals to their specialty jutsu.

Traveling to the Lightning Country and eventually arriving at the village of the hidden cloud; it was there I had met up with Taifuu-sensei and learned my fighting style and so many jutsu. Tatsumaki. A barrage of images lit up the nerves in my brain like a Christmas tree. Suddenly I could feel my heart beat, the sound echoed through my body and in my ear for a few moments before fading. I felt my blood begin to burn as if it were fuel and an open flame fall into the stream of gasoline-enriched plasma. I clenched my hands and slowly moved my arms.

I gritted my teeth and began to gather my chakra in fast progression, I felt my anger rise and the images of Tatsumaki solidify in head. I felt a tug, followed by an even stronger pull, which ended with another more powerful pull, and I could feel all the control of my body leave me. I felt empty and numb. I squeezed my eyes and literally tried to force feeling back into my body with no success whatsoever.

I watched, as I broke free from the rubble, knocking it several feet from my body. I darted my eyes from left to right to see exactly where everyone was since my head didn't exactly obey me at the time. The moment I locked eyes with my opponent, Temari, I could feel an enormous feeling of dread. No! Dammit, why can't I control my body?? I fought desperately to no avail as I continued to search through my own emptiness to find merely more emptiness.

I watched in horror as I postured myself in the Ikazuchi stance, my palms out. I strained my eyes and watched Temari quickly rid herself of the astonished look on her face. No! I didn't hate her! I can't do this! My body didn't seem to hold the same judgment; my body had clapped my own hands together and interlaced my fingers. I could actually see the chakra build up around it and then sparks of electricity flicker and burst a few inches from my face.

Raikou Genkotsu was a ninjutsu that was combined into a slight taijutsu form. I still wasn't fully sure how to use nor did I want to since Taifuu-sensei had told me that 8 out of 10 times that the opponent that you used it on would die.

Yet, here I was, powerless against myself. I watched my hands unclench one another and my left hand pull back to my side, my palm facing towards her and the top of my fingers facing the ground. The chakra enveloped all around my body, I could clearly see the small sparks of electricity bounce off my hand and harmless away for a couple inches before disappearing.

I knew it wasn't going to be that way for long as my other arm bent at the elbow upwards, my palm facing the sky, my fingers pointed towards Temari. I could hear one long roll of thunder and my chakra spiked. I saw a quick flash and in a fluid motion, the flash struck my right hand that was pointed towards the sky. My body pulled it back to my side and in fluid motion forced my left hand forward, my palm still facing Temari.

I wanted to cry, scream, take it myself but all I could do was watch my body push my hand forward, I could feel the massive surge of electricity surge through my chakra and swing and coil around my arm then flash out my left palm. Another crack of thunder that was almost deafening rippled through the area as an even brighter flash stabbed the air around us. When it cleared, smoke billowed off my hand and vaguely in the distance.

I could feel control come back to my body, all I could do as the control returned to my body was fall to my knees and immediately fall forward. I dug my head into the loose sand at my feet. I tried with little effort to stop the tears, which quickly flooded my eyes. I didn't hate Temari, why could I allow myself to do that?

I could I kill someone I cared for? I cared for her more than I would let myself admit, but I didn't think it was in that way. She was just really close, we related in ways that I and no other had ever. I killed her...

I remember everyone being in a stunned state for nearly half a minute before rushing over to the smoking girl. I remember lifting my head to see Kankuro stare over in my direction and pull his dummy from his back. I tried to stand but my legs felt like wet noodles and they could barely hold my normal weight, let alone my training suit. I watched him with my head cocked to the side; I could feel the faint trail of tears slowly begin to dry to my face as the wind smacked me in the face.

Shei immediately stepped in front of the genin, her arms out. They exchanged words and he quickly strapped it back to where it had been. He walked over to the fallen Temari and I watched as he picked her up and ran her away from the scene. Kaji watched me a solid look that told nothing of what he felt. While Pon and Sori were the opposite; Pon seemed scared and astonished more than anything. Sori slowly tried to walk towards me before Shei stopped her and pointed her in the other direction. Sori glanced at me once more before turning away sadly and walking into the distance.

Shei stared at my limp form before she turned as well and left me to myself. I could hear the wind around me whistle eerily and a pure form of loneliness set in.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I looked at the clock that sat next to my bed, 3:52. I wasn't going to get sleep again tonight. I stared at the ceiling for nearly half an hour, thinking about everything again. These dreams I were having, were they a message? Perhaps it was just me remising at what I had done.

I hadn't heard from Kankuro or Temari for nearly a week. Actually, I hadn't heard anything from Shei-san, Kaji, or Pon. I do remember Sori trying to stop by and cheer me up but I only shunned her away. She's left me quite a few meals outside my doorstep since I haven't bothered to leave my house the last few days.

I was used to seeing death, I was trained to deal with death. I was trained to deal death to those who deserved it or otherwise. Here I was, still unaware if I had killed Temari or not and I was absolutely sick over it. I was sick over death, but this was different I tried to explain to myself. She was a teammate, not permanently but she was my friend and teammate. I had promised never to have harm come to my friends and comrades.

Yet, I attacked her with one of my most powerful jutsu and killed her. I put my hands over my face, almost hoping that my body would somehow try to steal control back and strangle myself to death. I parted my fingers and started at the dull moonlight that entered through the small window at the other end of the room. I growled out loud in frustration, I could almost feel myself maddening over this. I couldn't control myself, I couldn't control the anger, and I couldn't control Kyubi...

Kyubi. Dammit, that is what it is. It must be Kyubi who is taking control of my body, I would never willingly do something to someone I care so much about. I closed my eyes and searched within myself, to only see a deep pitch of black that was impossible to see through. Whenever I spoke with him, it tended to be in only dire situations when I begged for his help. Or when I had first meditated and talked with the Kyubi and I had somehow been able to lock him away with Jiraiya's help.

I had no knowledge of sealing techniques and there was no possible way I could seal myself while I was in a deep meditation. I shook my head and cleared my mind of all other thoughts, pushing my consciousness deep within my psyche. I peered around at the blackness.

"_Kyubi! Kyubi! Kyubi!!"_

I was only greeted by a cold silence.

"_Damn you! I know you are here, come out and face me coward!"_

Again, the silence preceded itself.

"_Can you not face a boy, Kyubi? Must you hide from me?"_

I heard a low but epic growl as a small flame lit in the distance. I slowly made my way to it and gazed up at the gigantic bars that stood before me. The bars were slightly warped; as if they were scarred by many failed escape attempts. His large eyes lit up brightly. He lowered his vision and peered down at my small form.

"_**A coward? Boy, you are brave for saying such belligerent words to your aide."**_

"_You can't do this! I am your master! You can not control me!"_

"_**Control you? Boy, I do not control you. I merely lend you my own chakra. Heh heh, why do you accuse me, boy?"**_

"_I attacked someone I care for and I killed them!"_

The Kyubi laughed heartily, his eyes closed as his laugh echoed off the invisible walls of my mind. He re-opened his eyes and looked back down at the figure of my inner self.

"_Boy, you have yet to realize the full potential of my chakra. Once you do, you shall have your reason."_

I tried to put up an argument but I felt myself quickly forced out of my meditation by the knocking of the door of my apartment. I looked wearily at it, the words of Kyubi echoing in my head faintly. I walked to the door and slowly opened the door and peeked outside. Jiraiya was standing there looking around; he looked back towards the door and tilted his head to the side.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing? Let me in."

I smiled faintly and closed the door, releasing several of the locks that kept the door secure. I stopped suddenly, a feeling of dread washing over me. What if that wasn't Ero-sennin, someone could pose as him and want to kill me for what I've done. I didn't know if I could do this in my present state of mind. I took a deep breath and leaned against the door.

"Ero-sennin?"

Nothing, the feeling of dread only heightened. I placed my forehead against the door and sighed deeply, this wasn't a good sign at all.

"Ero-sennin. Ero-sennin?"

Again I heard nothing, I slowly reached my hand up to latch the door again when the door flung open and the figure stood in the shadow of the moonlight. Hopelessly and weakly, I began clawing my way backwards. This was the end; I had slipped up and allowed someone posed as Jiraiya to enter here. I closed my eyes and almost felt a welcoming feeling towards death at that moment. For one reason or another, Tatsumaki's smiling face appeared before my eyes.

"Tatsumaki..."

"Tatsumaki? Geez boy, still in love with that girl huh?"

My eyes shot open as Jiraiya flipped the light switch and looked down at me, he saw the distraught look on his face and the smile that was once there quickly disappeared. He immediately held out his hand and helped me up from the floor. He sat down next to me on my bed as I went through the entire happenings since he had left a few months ago. By the end, he had almost a fatherly approach to the situation and he had his arm around me.

"Naruto, you must be strong. Even now, when the trials of life get so hard that you feel as if you can't go on any longer. It's these trials that prepare you for the future and allow you to mature to take on that future."

I nodded and smiled weakly which he had quickly returned as well as a heavy clap across the back.

"Well if it'll make you feel better, I talked to Bara and she told me of what had happened a few days ago and just to let you know. Temari is alive, just a little shocked."

I smiled widely, my body and spirit feeling free once again as if the 3000-pound weight of burden was lifted off my shoulders. I could feel all the energy I had been so drained of return immediately when I stopped a moment and stared at him.

"A little shocked?"

He looked at me for a few moments before it clicked in his head and he quickly chuckled a few additional times. He reached inside one of his side pockets and jotted down a few words on his miniature notepad.

"I'll have to definitely remember that one."

"Ero-sennin...!"

I could feel the veins in my temples throb; I clenched a fist tightly and slammed it into the back of Ero-sennin's head. He grabbed his head and rubbed it painfully; wincing out loud each time he rubbed it. I smiled and stared at him, he was a hentai through and through but he was my sensei and I was glad he was back.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I awoke mid-afternoon the next day. I yawned openly and scratched my belly. I looked over at the makeshift bed that was neatly made a few feet from my bed. I smiled absent-mindedly at the thought of Ero-sennin being back. I looked around and quickly jumped in the bathroom and cleaned myself up and got dressed in my weighted attire.

It was still as light as I could remember, even if I hadn't worn it in a few days. I walked out the door and sprinted towards the normal spot where Shei and the others always trained at; thankfully as I approached I saw the silhouettes of several figures in the distance.

I felt my stomach squeeze tightly as I saw the now seven figures come into focus. Shei was standing next to Jiraiya who were watching: Kaji, Pon, Sori, Kankuro and Temari standing in a line before them. I slowed down to a mere jaunt when Jiraiya chose the most inopportune time to turn around and notice me. He waved a few times which also caught everyone else's attention.

I slowed down even more to a walk and took my precious time getting to the others. Unfortunately it only took me an extra minute or so to get there. When I stood beside Jiraiya and the others, I had first noticed that I was up to his shoulder now. Next, I noticed the same stern but strangely friendly look that Shei gave me.

I switched my attention to the others and dismissed Kaji's normal demure look, Pon only stared at me without turning his head. Sori, from what I could tell jittered slightly with excitement and smiled openly. Kankuro glared at me, while he shifted the weight of his dummy on his back. When I looked at Temari, I painfully locked with her emerald eyes.

I was so unsure of what to do or say, my mind numb as well as my body. Thankfully, I heard Jiraiya whisper something to Shei and she spoke up.

"Alright everyone, you are allowed to take a break for the day, but expect tomorrow to be twice are hard. Understood??"

Everyone excluding me replied positively and everyone began to walk off. Kankuro immediately turned and started to walk off when he noticed that Temari had not yet followed him. He called her name twice before she broke eye contact with me.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit."

He hesitated; she furrowed her brow and frowned at him. He sighed angrily and walked off. Sori walked up to me with a large smile on her face and her hands locked behind her back.

"I'm glad you're better Naruto-kun, you had me—I mean us so worried."

I smiled faintly.

"Thank you, Sori-chan but umm I need to talk with someone so could I catch up with you later?"

She looked over at Temari and frowned lightly and nodded. She turned and dashed off, I didn't want to hurt her feelings or have her get the wrong idea. Hell, I didn't even know what to say her anyways. I couldn't return her feelings but what was I to tell her.

My sidetracked mind was quickly set back onto its tracks when Temari walked up to me with a smile that mirrored her usual smile. It was something soft and kind, I did a double take and she jerked her head, gesturing me to follow her. I followed her for several minutes, walking side by side in total silence before she finally broke it.

"Naruto, you don't need to act this way. I'm alright, you're _weak_ attack couldn't possibly take me out."

I stared at the ground and kicked a small rock a few feet in front of me; it skipped through the sand and stopped inside a small dune.

"Temari, I almost killed you. You can't expect me to just forget about it."

She turned and stopped, I took another step, stopping I turned to her as well.

"I'm not saying forget it, but its done and over with. I survived and I didn't even get a scratch."

I touched my hand to her right side and she winced weakly and pulled back. I stared at her with a face plagued by nothing but serious notions.

"Not scratched? You can't fool me, Temari. I know when you lie..."

"Hmph."

She turned away from me with her arms crossed.

"You know it too."

She sighed lightly and turned back towards me.

"Our team-mate is back, so we're breaking back up into separate teams."

I tried to stop myself from frowning but it didn't work out as well as I thought it would. I didn't feel so misplaced as she frowned in return.

"It was interesting, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, I guess it was. I..."

"We will, for some reason I just know."

I smiled and nodded.

"Take care of yourself, Temari-chan."

"You too, Naruto-kun."

She smiled back at me, she took another step closer; butterflies managed to run rampant through my stomach. I watched helplessly as she leaned in slightly when suddenly Kankuro appeared from practically thin air with a frightened look on his face.

"Temari, he-he's back."

Her face seemed to mimic his; she turned to me and smiled weakly.

"Sorry...see you around, Naruto-kun."

She fled into the distant with the black-dressed Nin. I sighed heavily, when a low chuckle suddenly came from behind me, I froze instantly. I slowly cranked my head around to see Jiraiya holding his sides and a huge smile on his face.

"Playing the field are you? I've taught you well."

I felt the veins reappear on each of my temples; I rolled up my sleeve and chased after him.

"Come here you rotten bastard!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The next day, Ero-sennin and myself ended up packing up our things and met up with Shei and the three genin. We walked up smoothly; I shifted the pack on my back and took a step towards Shei. I bowed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you for teaching me a few new things."

She stood proudly with her hands tucked behind her backs; she fought back a losing battle with a small smile.

"Just don't tell anyone."

She whispered leaning over before she stood back upright and straightened her face back out. I walked over towards Kaji who had his hands buried deep within his pockets as usual.

"Good luck. Maybe I'll see you at the Chuunin Exam."

"You will."

He replied with a smirk, I couldn't help but smile and brush my thumb under my nose.

"Alright."

I turned to Pon and smiled as I had with everyone else so far. He returned it gradually and nodded.

"Thanks for everything, Naruto-kun."

"Heh heh, no problem."

I then turned to Sori who had a weak smile lying sadly across her face. I walked up bit closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll miss you..."

"Sori-chan, I umm...I'll miss you too."

I gave her small smile and she suddenly grabbed me into a huge hug, I blushed furiously as her chest pressed against me tightly. I swallowed hard and before I knew it she had released me and was merely staring at me with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Umm, you take care of yourself Sori-chan. And maybe we might meet at the Chuunin Exams."

She smiled and nodded quickly.

"I'll do my best."

I nodded and smiled at her before turning and walking towards Jiraiya. He looked down at me and gave me a slight nod in acknowledgement. He turned and began walking away from the group. I trailed behind him before turning towards the group one last time. I smiled and mentally took a snapshot of what I saw. I smiled and raced after Jiraiya.

We ended up traveling a couple of miles away from where we had left the group. We took a quick survey of our surroundings and made sure the coast was clear. After we made sure that there was no one in clear seeing distance. I formed the ram seal and slowly began to gather my chakra around me into a frenzy of a flame. Jiraiya shook his head and placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"You think you can make it go a bit easier, it's hard on old people like me."

I closed my eyes and focused on a solid picture of my home at Konoha, a warm feeling washed over me thinking about it. I couldn't help but smile at his humor but my smile doubled as I felt my chakra leap away from us. I opened my eyes and glanced back at him.

"Ready, Ero-sennin?"

"Why you--!"

The sudden tug caught him off guard as our bodies began to splice and skew physically, I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. Without warning our bodies finished skewing and shot us through the air, I could feel my laughter almost literally drift behind us as we rocketed at blinding speeds from cloud to cloud.

Within a few moments I could feel the ground beneath my feet again. I smiled and continued laughing only this time I couldn't help but hold my sides as Jiraiya blanched slightly.

"Yeah, make fun brat."

I eased my laughing and looked over at Kiba who stared at me blankly as his pet Akamaru sniffed in our general direction with curiosity. Hinata watched with awe in the same manor as Shino seemed didn't seem phased but through his glasses and trench coat it was hard to tell anything. I smiled lightly and scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, hey guys...long time no see? Heh heh."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER 6

((AUTHOR'S NOTES: Whew, sorry again guys for not having this chapter out sooner. Like I said my Internet has been out forever cuz of a storm that hit here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And no, Naruto isn't a pimp and I'm not going to make him a pimp. He still remembers her too!! LoL, but yeah, remember to **REVIEW**. I'll have another chapter up soon. Have a suggestion? Give it, I might just use it If not, just tell me how ya like it or dislike it. Otherwise, until next time. Ja! ))


	7. HOME! Wha! Kakashi get out of my fridge!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOW OWN NARUTO...WHY?!?!?! Oh well...

**(AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Back again! Hope you enjoyed last chapter, remember your **reviews** help with the events in the story. ; Enjoy.

TRAVELS AND JOURNEYS 

It was nice to see them again, even though Kiba continued to question how we had both appeared there without him having a scent whatsoever. I remember only scratching the back of my head and smiling like a total idiot. I had told Hinata 'hi' which incurred a lethal blush and a very small wave. The bug kid, Shino, when I had acknowledged him he merely nodded in return.

Now, Jiraiya and myself were on our way back to meet with Hokage again. I wasn't sure if Jiraiya had spoken with him in the last few months but I had a strange suspicion that he had. I remember seeing several of the villagers begin whispering to one another, I smirked to myself. I wouldn't be shunned away this time, this was my home and I was here to stay this time.

We followed the stairs up and Jiraiya knocked on the door a couple of times and waited, he took one quick glance at me with a small smile on his face before he turned back around. I felt my mind wander as my eyes followed suit. I hadn't really bothered looking around the 'waiting room' to the Hokage. It was actually rather quaint but after nearly half a minute passed I instantly felt boredom begin to bore into my skull.

I looked back towards the door that was beyond Jiraiya. He had his back to me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I sighed heavily and I absent-mindedly placed my hands behind my head as I always found myself doing when I let the boredom get to me.

The sound of the door sliding open quickly caught my attention; I smiled and looked towards the door to see Hokage standing there with his pipe in his mouth. He removed the pipe from his mouth and blew a faint line of smoke past his lips.

"Ah Jiraiya, sorry about the wait. It seems as if Konohamaru is creating problems again and Ebisu is out rounding him up at the moment..."

He trailed off when he noticed me standing behind Jiraiya. He smiled and gestured us both into the room. We entered and two seats were faithfully awaiting us, I slowly took the seat and sighed wistfully as I set my pack down next to the chair and leaned back into the chair.

He chuckled lightly and took a seat behind his desk. He took another hit from his pipe and allowed the smoke to slowly drift from his mouth. His eyes darted from the two of us, until his attention finally ended up on me.

"So Naruto...Tell me, how have you been?"

My small smile widened into a full-blown grin and it ignited a story that had spanned through into sunset. My story touched base on all the important points including the not so important parts, emphasizing on certain situations that occurred in Cloud. The broad range of emotions that were hit in random order as the story progressed and at the end of my glorious story of what happened the last few years.

Hokage merely sat there with a peaceful smile on his face, nodding through each part until the very end. He asked a question here and there but remained rather silent and rather open to a few of the very dire moments. As I finally finished the end of my story, he re-lit his pipe and took another long drag and quickly blew out the smoke in a quick cloud of smoke.

"I see."

He stepped around his desk and around to my left, I cocked my head up at him and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He laid his paling hand on my left shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You've matured greater than I had ever thought. You may still be that crazy kid now and again, but when it comes down to it. People can count on you, and that what truly qualifies you as a ninja."

I felt a very light blush touch my cheeks as I brushed my index under my nose.

"Yeah, I've been qualified to be a ninja the entire time. I just had to travel half way around the damn world to prove that to you."

He just looked at me then smiled and chuckled along with Jiraiya.

"Yeah right, kid."

I glared over at Jiraiya for saying such a demeaning comment to me at a time of great glory. I rolled up my sleeve and stood up from my chair and set my right food down on the cushion.

"You want some of this Ero-sennin??"

He smirked and stood up and cracked his knuckles a couple of times.

"Fine by me, brat. Ladies first."

He gestured his hand towards the door, I gritted my teeth and pointed at him in disgust.

"I'm not one of your floozies, hentai! I hope you haven't been checking me out like all the other women you check out, Ero-sennin!"

He sweatdropped and shook his head. The laughter snuck up on me and I couldn't help but succumb to its weakening affects as I grabbed my sides. He glared at me and without skipping a beat, bopped me in the back of the head.

I grabbed my head and glared back at him fiercely when Hokage stepped between us, holding his hands up in protest.

"Will you two stop this? You're both acting like children."

"He is!"

"He is!"

Hokage merely shook his head, a sweat drop forming on the other side of his head. He looked at me with a weak smile on his face.

"You can go ahead and get your things situated back at your place."

"Alright, thanks."

I turned to leave when I suddenly remembered what I was going to ask him.

"Ah, Hokage...?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering if I would be permitted to re-visit the village of the hidden cloud before the--."

He quickly cut me off by waving his hand.

"We'll talk about whatever you need to talk about tomorrow. For now, just get your things unpacked and rest."

I sighed heavily and relented, walking back to the apartments the sun had finally hidden itself behind the horizon. With a few of the street lamps lit, the night was beautiful and it was that pleasant warmth that is rather rare in any season. I shifted the pack on my back and placed my hands behind my head, gazing up at the stars as I walked blindly towards the apartment.

Now most would think that I would just run into somebody and probably end up tripping myself up so badly that...well it'd just be bad. Fortunately enough I heard a small gasp and I stopped dead in my tracks, I looked around me quickly to see where the sound had come from and sitting a few feet away from me was Hinata Hyugga.

She averted her pale eyes and concentrated on rather plain pathway that had lead throughout the town. I smiled and let my arms fall; I heaved my pack off my back and next to the bench.

"Can I sit next to you?"

I'm not sure why I asked really, I mean I could have just sat next to her and nothing really would have changed. I still did though, oh well. She looked up at me weakly with a visible blush on her face and small smile. She nodded meekly and I sat down next to her, sighing with relief as I did. My left arm, which was next to her, laid loosely at my side while I swung my right arm over the back of the bench. I looked up at the stars with a smile still lying placidly across my face.

I saw her take a few quick and sneaky glances at me from the corner of my eye. I chuckled lightly, which caused her to slowly look at me with a somewhat inquisitive look. I looked at her and smiled widely.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about something."

She nodded meekly again and looked back towards the ground. I shook my head and leaned forward as well, leaning on my knees. I stared at the ground for a few seconds before turning my head towards hers.

"So what's so interesting about the ground?"

"Ano...Well..."

I chuckled again.

"It's alright, you don't have to be so embarrassed."

I watched as another flush waved over her facial features, which only made me smile even more. My stomach took that exact time to grumble loudly, I clutched my stomach in mock agony. Her features instantly flipped into a concerned look as her eyes darted towards me. I took one hand away from my stomach and waved at her dismissingly.

"No, I'm not dying really. I'm just dying of hunger."

"Oh..."

She sighed softly and I smiled and stood up, I picked up my back from the side of the bench and lurched it onto my shoulders. I looked back at her and gestured my head to my right.

"Wanna join me for a meal?"

I could tell she was mulling it over seriously, I'm not sure how big of a decision it is to eat or not. I was pretty sure it wasn't that, I mean I'm not that damn dense...sort of. She stood up and locked eyes with me for only a moment before she chose her twiddling fingers as the most interesting thing at that time.

"Alright! Let's go then, I wonder if that ramen stand is still there...?"

We made our way to the ramen stand where I made a grand entrance by flinging the banners from my pathway and stood proud in the doorway.

"I have returned and I desire the best ramen!"

The owner of the shop turned towards me and smiled openly.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

I nodded and sat down; Hinata had just stayed behind me while I did my grand entrance. As I sat, she had entered and silently took a seat next to me. The man laughed and walked up to the counter where we sat.

"I'll be damned, it is you. I haven't seen you in quite a while, what'll it be?"

I smiled and ordered one of my most favorite new meals that Sori had introduced me to in the Hidden Sand village. He nodded and looked towards the blue-haired Hyugga. She fiddled with her fingers and looked at the list of ramen specials and bowls until I finally had enough and ordered for her.

She smiled lightly and blushed while the man laughed and turned to fix our meals.

"How have things been in Konoha since I've been gone?"

"Ano...Things have been fine."

"Ah, well you've become a genin haven't you?"

She nodded staring at me for a second before turning her attention back towards the counter.

"Well, what kind of missions has your team been doing?"

She thought her answer over for a few moments before finally answering.

"Getting medicines back to the hospital from the doctor's. Watching some the newly training shinobi kids. Things like that."

"Oh..."

Damn that sounded boring, I don't think I could handle that, I would have demanded that Hokage give me a much tougher mission or I'd end up trying to kill him. I guess she actually got up the guts but she looked at me straight in the eye and softly spoke.

"W-Why did you leave?"

"Uh...well there were a few problems here and umm..."

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't really say I had to leave because of the hatred from the villagers and the battle between Mizuki and myself. I swallowed and tried to continue as carefully as I could.

"There were some problems with some people and me, and they really didn't like me..."

"What? Why wouldn't they like you Naruto-kun?"

"I guess for several reasons, I never really had any friends when I was growing up."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, Hokage decided to send me off with Ero-sennin to train with and travel with."

She gave me a confused look.

"Ero-sennin?"

"Oh, I mean Jiraiya-san. He trained me for the last few years and we've been traveling ever since."

I could tell she was running the name through her head when her eyes widened slightly.

"One of the legendary sannin?"

I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, but if you knew him like I did. You wouldn't be so impressed."

I winked and continued on.

"We went to the Wave Country and trained there for a while, then to the Country of Lightning where I trained with..."

I trailed off and thought briefly about my experience there with Taifuu-sensei and Tatsumaki-chan. I sighed and looked over at Hinata with a weak smile on my face. I tried to compare their faces; the two of them were both amazingly beautiful while both their eyes appeared dead. Tatsumaki was blind while Hinata had an advanced sight that allowed her to see so much more. Their faces seemed to hold the same angular features that one another shared. Other than that, I could only match the height between them.

I clenched my right fist that was out of Hinata's sight and cursed inwardly. I wanted to visit the Cloud Village again before the exams came up and check up on how Tatsumaki was holding up. I had hoped that she hadn't forgotten about me but I wasn't holding my breath so to speak.

I was quickly snapped out of my trance when Hinata tapped gently on my shoulder. I shook my head and looked at her, she wore a face of concern and worry which touched me. I smiled and shook my head again.

"I'm alright, sorry about that."

Thankfully, the stand owner had finished our food and delivered to us with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Here you both go. And girl, you should thank your boyfriend, he picked one our the best dishes."

I could feel my face begin to match Hinata's fierce blush that threatened to swallow her whole, I smiled numbly and scratched the back of my head. I chose not to say anything further instead, just piling food into my mouth as quickly as I could. The food was extremely hot still from just being off the burners but as long as I had food in my mouth, I didn't have to answer anything anyone said.

Unfortunately I ate faster than I previously thought. I sat the bowl down and watched Hinata pick at her food with a pleasant interest. I smiled and found myself staring at her; I saw her glance at me then quickly turn her attention back to the bowl. I smiled but quickly realized what I was doing. I mentally smacked myself; I was starting to feel like a lecher now and then. Damn you Ero-sennin, I'd get you! I looked back at Hinata who had finally finished her bowl. I stood from my seat and picked up my bag, I bowed slightly.

"Thanks, I'll be back for more from now on."

"I'll be expecting to see you then."

He gave me a wink; Hinata stood up and followed me out. I sighed happily and rubbed my stomach and looked both ways down each direction of the path. I looked back towards Hinata who walked up next to me.

"So where now?"

She bit her lip and looked both ways while fidgeting with her own fingers.

"Ano...that way?"

She pointed to her right and I smiled.

"That way it is."

We followed the path around the village for nearly an hour before she glanced at a clock that was hanging on the side of a closed shop. She gasped softly and turned to me.

"I have to get home before father worries about me."

"It would be a little late for that."

I turned around to see who I'm guessing is her father. He had a rather pissed off look on his face as he looked down at his daughter. She cowered slightly and took an involuntary step to the right, which just happened to direct his sight, straight at me. I looked back at her then back towards her father.

"I had talked with the others and they said they hadn't seen you any today and that you hadn't been home for dinner. That is highly unlike you, Hinata. I decided to see if you were perhaps kidnapped due to your lack of skill."

What the hell? What kind of father belittles their own child but is still worried about them?

"Now wait a second, she was showing me around the village since I've been gone for so many years."

He stopped looking at Hinata from over my shoulder and locked his gray eyes dead set on me.

"Figures. Hinata, you also shouldn't be around—."

"The Kyubi boy, I hate it when you old fogies have to bring that shit back up. I hate to shoot you down when you were on such a good streak, but I'm not the Kyubi."

He scowled, his face growing sterner by the passing second.

"You are not one to tell me how I should be disciplining my own daughter."

"No, but when the thought of actually knowing my father could even in the remotest way be similar to you, then I would be glad I don't know who my father is."

I could tell he was pissed now by just the sheer look of anger on his face, his jaw was clenched tightly. In a fluid motion he flung his left robed arm to the side and sprung forward to strike. As his right palm came forward, I moved to the side, moving Hinata over with me. I grabbed his wrist and locked eyes with him. They were wide but they quickly narrowed again as he brought his other hand forward.

I dodged to left slightly moving closer to him while my hand was still tightly clenched around his right wrist. He continued to try to strike me continually when I finally grabbed his other wrist and stood directly in front of him.

"H-How are you able to do this?"

"Hey, don't get off the subject yet! I just think you shouldn't treat your daughter like shit."

He brought his leg up into a kick, which I was forced to let go and slide back a few feet. He straightened his robes out and flung his heavy sleeves back over his hands.

"You know I'm right."

He turned and began to walk in the other direction; he stopped for a moment and turned his head to the right.

"Hinata, I will see you at home."

She nodded and looked towards me. I sighed and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I'm uh, sorry about that Hinata-chan. I didn't mean for things to start up with your father."

She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Ano...no, I just...Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry if he said anything..."

I shook my head and held up my hands in defense.

"No, no. Don't worry about that Hinata-chan. it's just...it's a touchy subject sometimes and I guess I've been harboring something against that sort of opinion for a while now..."

She smiled and nodded and looked back towards her father's figure in the distance. She sighed sadly and looked back towards me.

"Thank you."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"It was no problem, but go ahead and catch up with him. I don't want you to get into any more trouble because of me."

She nodded and trotted off in I'm guessing the direction of her home. I finally made my way back to the apartment and unloaded my pack while mostly what was in it ended up all over my room. I smiled as I found several personal things that I wouldn't just let be strolled about.

A picture of Jiraiya and myself, I had a mock angry face on as he was holding up a peace sign with a large blush on his face, as we stood in front of a special hot springs joint. A small group of girls could be seen in the background waving in the background.

The next was another picture that had Taifuu-sama, Tatsumaki-chan, and myself. She already was beautiful but had her hitae-ate not been covering her eyes, she would have been even more dazzling. Taifuu-sama had a lopsided grin as he had a hand her left shoulder and my right shoulder. I was brushing the underside of my nose with my thumb in the picture. Why did I always do that?

Next was a picture of Kaji and myself glaring at one another while Sori was trying desperately to get us to stop by only pulling on me. I wonder why she thought that was going to work; it was probably just another excuse to touch me. I chuckled as I watched Pon salute the camera as if it were a military photo.

The last three items were forehead protectors, the first was the hitae-ate that Iruka-sensei had given to me the night that I had defeated Mizuki-san with my Kage Bunshin. I quietly placed that aside; I'd have to wear that starting tomorrow. Next was the hidden sand forehead protector. Shei was able to get me one to wear so as not to raise suspicions amongst any other shinobi who were unaware of my trial battles.

The last and most prized one in my possession was the hitae-ate that I hadn't known I had taken from Tatsumaki-chan. I remember checking throwing star pouch and found only her forehead protector of the hidden cloud. I set it next to the hidden leaf protector; I would wear this underneath my clothes tomorrow.

I turned the light off and laid in my bed for nearly half an hour, rethinking my experiences that had eventually led me back to Konoha; the village of the hidden leaf. Somewhere in the mental retelling of my own recollections, I fell asleep.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I awoke to a loud bang on my door; I sleepily walked up to the door and gradually opened it. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing at my door. Kakashi was smiling from what I could tell from his mask that covered the lower half of his face. Sakura was smiling as well while Sasuke leaned against the wall furthest from my door. Sakura instantly lost her smile and pointed at me angrily turning around with a blush on her face yelling something incomprehensible. Kakashi gave me a quick look over and shook his head.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you go put some clothes on before you answer the door?"

I scratched my bare stomach which had the odd seal tattoo on it, I looked down at the lower half of my body that was only covered by my red stripped boxers. I shrugged and went back into my room. I splashed my face with water and hastily got cleaned and suited up. I came out of the bathroom to see Kakashi and Sakura snooping around my room.

I yawned openly and scratched the back of my head.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

I asked in a sleepy tone, Kakashi was the first to stop snooping through my fridge.

"We're here to recruit you as our new replacement genin."

"Wha?"

He closed the refrigerator door and took a seat at my small dining table.

"Remember that kid you worked on back at the Wave Country?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I vaguely do. Why?"

"Well it seems as if it took too long and the poison had already set in."

"Oh, I see. So he died?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"No, the poison was only made to seal up the vital chakra points that are used in ninjutsu and genjutsu. The poison seals up the chakra holes permanently, preventing the Nin from ever combating again.

I shook my head and looked over towards Sasuke who was now leaning against the right side of the doorframe. I looked back towards Kakashi with a small frown on my face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Hokage-san said that you would be returning before the Chuunin exam and that he would refrain from assigning a new genin to the team so that you would have a team to come home to."

I felt a smile sneak across my face. Hokage-sama really did look out for me when it counted didn't he? I looked over at Sakura who was thoroughly studying the picture frames near my bed.

"Who are these people, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, ah!"

I rushed over and took the one with Taifuu, Tatsumaki, and myself in it and placed it gently back on the end table.

"Which picture?"

Kakashi was seating on my bed, Indian-style looking at another picture.

"So you trained with Jiraiya-san?"

I nodded.

"Yeah."

"So what are these other pictures?"

"Uh, well I trained with a couple different villages."

"What??"

Sakura exclaimed pointing at the other two pictures with the other shinobi and myself. I nodded meekly and smiled nervously rubbing the back of my head absent-mindedly. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell anyone but the cat was already out of the bag.

"Yeah, I've learned a few techniques from the Hidden Mist, several from the Hidden Sand, and a lot from Hidden Cloud."

Sakura was left speechless, muttering something that couldn't even be thought of as a complete word nor sentence. Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask.

"Well hopefully you will be able to teach us something insightful then, Naruto-kun."

I nodded and looked back towards Sasuke who was now looking the other way. Kakashi and the three of us followed him out into a small field that was surrounded by a nice collection of trees. I sat down and leaned back against a tree. Sakura and Sasuke were standing side by side nearly 10 feet in front of me. Sakura looked back slightly.

"Naruto, fall into line."

She had whispered, I chose not to listen. Instead I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree. I heard the wind rustle and breeze through the trees limbs when I heard another sound whisk through the air. I brought my hand up and caught a kunai with my left hand that was several inches to the left of my face and nearly a foot out.

"Hey! Are you trying to get rid of another genin or something?"

"No, it wouldn't have killed you."

"Yeah, yeah."

I stood up and threw the kunai back at him; he caught it and swiftly placed it back in his kunai pouch. Sakura and Sasuke both stared at me for a moment before turning their attention back at me.

"Alright, Naruto. How about you show us some of your jutsu?"

"What fun would it be to show everything now, can't we wait until the Chuunin Exam?"

"Why bother, Kakashi-sensei. You're giving him too much credit."  
  
I turned toward Sasuke who had just spoken up. I knew I had a cocky smirk on my face and I crossed my arms in front of me.

"And what makes you the bad ass, hmm?"

He smirked and took a step forward, Sakura looked at me and pointed back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is the number one rookie of Konoha!"

I just continued to smirk and shake my head disapprovingly.

"Oh, number one rookie huh? Let's see what number one rookie's got then."

"Fine by me."

He took several steps forward and readied himself. I ran my thumb briefly under my nose and grinned widely. This was going to be fun.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER 7

((AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just had to. You're going to see what Sasuke is really made of...and why Naruto is built for speed. Think about that. As for all the coupling ideas, keep em coming but as most of you can already tell I'm really leaning towards Tatsumaki-san. I have never been one for Author made characters, I really haven't. In most fan fiction I read, I sorta despise it. For some reason though I really like her and she seems right; like the best mixture of the characters. But you be the judge and tell me what you think of her. ; **REVIEW!!** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next will be out ASAP. Thanks for the support guys. I continue to write this because of **YOU.**))


	8. Bring it Sasuke! Chuunin Exams begin!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...OR MABYE I DO....checks papers NOPE, STILL DON'T OWN IT!

**(AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey all, Sasuke and Naruto finally duke it out. Now remember, if you have a problem with Sasuke losing horribly...well too bad because he hasn't gotten his speed training from Kakashi-sensei. Chuunin exams are coming up too and there'll be new characters joining the party so things will get interesting...and the girl situation...we'll see how that goes. ENJOY THE STORY!

**TRAVELS AND JOURNEYS**

I watched Sasuke lower himself into a fighting stance, his hand holding steady over his kunai pouch. I continued to stand solid with my hands crossed in front of me, I don't know if it was possible but I could've sworn that my smirk grew broader as I thought up something to say.

"You know what, I don't even need to see you to beat you. So I'll just put this over my eyes and we'll see how you do with this advantage."

He frowned angrily and narrowed his eyes as I loosened my hidden leaf forehead-protector and tying it tightly around my eyes. My smirk quickly turned into a soft smile as I looked up at where the sky would be, I'll fight like this for you Tatsumaki-chan...I would fight like this in honor of her, until I was able to fulfill my promise.

I heard five quick whisks of air rush at me; I quickly drew a kunai and reflected each kunai that Sasuke had thrown at me. I could hear his foot dig heavily into the ground as he pushed off it and leapt at me. I dodged it swiftly; he was fast that I was sure of, but nowhere close enough. I could feel his attacks come at me and miss, he flipped backwards and everything stopped.

Suddenly I felt a surge of chakra in his direction and I heard him take in a deep breath and I took to the sky.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

I felt a rush of heat blast underneath me, I began to feel myself begin to fall when I formed three seals and landed on solid air. I sighed and wiped my brow; I could feel the heat from here.

"Where did he--?"

I heard him say before I'm guessing he eventually looked up at me and saw me standing in the air. Maybe I shouldn't have fought blind so I could see the dumbfounded look on his face. I shook my head; I looked to where he would have been standing and smiled.

"You'll have to do better than that."

I heard several more whisks pierce the air and I moved out of the way as nearly a dozen shuriken flew by me. I was forced to jump off my solid air platform as he threw another round of shuriken. As I hit the ground I heard several quiet snaps. A trap? I felt the sudden whoosh of air on all side, with my back to the tree. I'll have to do this quickly. I thought in a panic as I formed several seals and began spinning much faster than I was supposed to.

I could feel the wind finally stabilize around me as I continued to spin, I heard nearly a dozen or more pings as the kunai and throwing knives collided with one another and rolled into the mediocre size cyclone I had created. I heard Sakura scream in the distant and then suddenly another surge of heat, I felt the fire roll around the cyclone momentarily before the fire stopped again. I began to slow down and eventually stopped twirling. I shook the dizziness from my consciousness and darted my head from side to side.

All I could hear were the soft hits of the knives as most decided to stab the ground. I strained to hear any sound when I heard the wind above me begin to break so to speak. I flipped back several feet and landed on my feet, skidding backwards. I broke to the right as several more kunai came into my direction. This was beginning to get old; I couldn't see anything so the fight was as enjoyable as I thought.

I wasn't about to remove the hitae-ate before the fight was over or he would think he was wearing on me. No one wore on Naruto, or at least I wouldn't let anyone see the fight wearing on me! I heard him rush towards me and I drew my kunai and held it up just as he brought his down, I felt his other hand whip around and I barely caught his wrist. I felt a slight sting, as he was able to poke my arm with the end of his kunai. I pushed away from him and drew another kunai to compensate.

The fight continued for another five minutes, we had turned several times and pushed each other back several feet but I had pushed him back nearly the entire way until I heard a gentle splash under my feet. An idea lit up brightly in my head and I leapt back away from Sasuke. I threw the kunai in my left hand down into the loose dirt. I wasn't sure why there was a puddle, but I wasn't one to ask a question at the moment.

I formed a small string of seals and landed on the Ox seal.

"Hidden Mist no Jutsu!"

I could feel the moisture against my bare skin after a few moments, I took a small peak from behind my hitae-ate and with a satisfied grin I pulled it back down. The mist jutsu had actually worked and I didn't even need that much water. Or at least I didn't think I had a lot.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

I heard him yell through the mist, he was about 14 feet away from me but I could figure he didn't quite know where I was. I formed another group of seals, concentrated my chakra out from the bottom of my feet and into the ground. Finally I landed on the dog seal and manipulated my chakra that had seeped into the ground.

"Da-su Sude no Sabure"

**(AN: Dozen Bare Hands of Sand)**

I heard a muffled grunt as I could feel two of the grainy tentacles wrap around his legs and another manage to wrap around his waist. I struggled to push my chakra even further to find more sand in the already moist dirt. I relented and focused on the three tentacles I had already created. I gradually made my way forward as he struck his kunai against the tentacles furiously.

When I was only about 6 feet away from him, I felt yet another surge of heat and he blasted the tentacles on his own body. I winced and jumped back. I could feel my chakra seep back into my body as the tentacles were blasted into worthless particles. I frowned and released the mist jutsu. The only tentacle that was still present was the one that was wrapped around his torso.

He was panting and he finally managed to break free of the tentacle and landed further back, he was now standing about 18 feet away from me.

"So I guess you have learned a few measly ones."

I smirked and finally decided that it was time to end this cockfight before it went along too far and I had to show more jutsu before the exam. I began walking towards him and soon as he broke out into a run, I snapped into a dash and closed the space between us. I felt everything slow down to a snail's speed. I lowered myself to the ground as low as I could get. My muscles tensed tightly as I prepared for my favorite finishing move by far, the Hisame Dageki combo.

I pushed forward; I placed my hands open palm forward; each wrist laid on one another. I brought my hands back to each side and balled them tightly. I dashed forward to his slowly falling body as it was being pushed back through the air as his body had hit my oncoming fists. I brought myself upright and began smacking my closed fists against his body in rhythm with the bottoms of my hands. I felt the vibrations pulse through my fists as they left their mark. I struck him three times in the chest and spun rapidly in a complete circle, my left hand came around and struck him in the side of the chest while my other hand connected with the side of his head. While he was still in motion, I moved fluidly through the next string of attacks.

I turned slightly and struck him thrice in the stomach, his body very slowly began to bend forward in mid-air. I sped past his slow-moving body and struck him another six times in sporadic places. I could feel his body quake from the attacks and I ended it with a vicious attack to his chest that sent him into the ground with a rather loud boom. The ground trembled lightly and the ground had cracked somewhat.

I could feel everything slowly catch up to me and I stood over his body with my fists still outstretched and holding steady where I had actually struck him. Which would probably be about 3 feet above where he currently laid at the moment.

"Hisame Dageki Combo!"

I sighed in relief and relaxed my posture and removed the hitae-ate from my vision. I smirked and looked back at Kakashi.

"Is that a good start?"

He shook his head in a helpless manner and gradually made it over to where Sasuke was laying prone several inches into the ground. He squatted down and checked his vital signs as Sakura finally made it over to where we stood and squatted along with Kakashi, her face covered in worry.

"Is Sasuke-kun okay?"

He nodded and looked up at me.

"No, I didn't break anything. I just gave him a bit of trauma, I almost broke something but I tried my best not to."

"Then yes Sakura, he'll be just fine. Just get him into bed and he should be alright by tomorrow."

I nodded as he stood back up to his full height, which was still taller than myself. He looked down at me and put a reassuring hand on my right shoulder.

"Welcome to team 7, Naruto-kun."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The next day was rather slow. I had met up with Kakashi-san and told him that I was going to be unable to catch up with them today because I had to speak with Hokage-sama. He understood from what I could tell since he held no argument to my plans. I walked up the stairs that lead to the Hokage's office and knocked on the screen. There was no answer the first time. I was about to knock a second time when a rather miniature kid slid the door open to the left and answered with a haughty tone.

"What do you want, punk? Grandpa and I have some pressing business to tend to. We can't be disturbed."

He was about to shut the door in my face when I placed my hand firmly against the top of it as he pulled desperately with all of his strength to close it. I scratched the back of my head with my right hand.

"Uh, Hokage-sama, who the hell is this brat?"

He shook his head and let loose a large cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Konohamaru let Naruto in."

He growled lowly and released the door allowing it to open completely. I bowed slightly and closed the door behind me as I entered. I looked around, briefly before looking back at Hokage.

"So what is it that you wished to speak with me about Naruto?"

Konohamaru was watching as Hokage was carefully filling out yet another document, I glanced at the kid momentarily before I stepped to the right of his chair.

"I was meaning to ask you if it would be possible for me to visit the Lightning Country?"

He raised his eyebrow and took another hit from his pipe.

"Hmm...Why is it that you seek to return to the Village of the Hidden Cloud so eagerly?"

I smiled meekly and scratched the back of my head, I knew there was probably an unwanted blush on my cheeks but there was nothing I could do about it now. He smiled lightly and shook his head.

"I see. I would Naruto, but right now with the Chuunin exam only a week away. The Kages from each country have agreed to not to do any further missions until after the Chuunin exams. I must abide to this rule too."

I frowned and nodded.

"Thanks anyway."

I turned and silently left the Hokage's office, I felt so cheated and a hint of anger struck me. I reached the end of the staircase and made my way out side and down another short stack of stairs. I looked back up at the mammoth building that Hokage was residing in. I hadn't really heard that they had done that before but I wasn't sure how the Chuunin exams went on exactly anyways. I disregarded it and made my way to the training field where we had all been the other day.

I walked onto the field and saw Kakashi standing silently in the field. I stopped and glanced around, I swiftly made a quick switch a Kage Bunshin and watched as he walked out as nonchalantly as I would have, He had his hands behind his head and was taking quick glances around the brushy cover that surrounded him. He walked up to Kakashi and I heard a quick gasp as I heard several twangs spring forth within the brush. I heard six before the traps actually let loose their fury.

The first two were kunai traps which my clone had barely missed as ordered to, I knew if the clones really had a choice of their own, it definitely wouldn't be walking into their own demise. He turned around to see a large tree hunk whip past him, he sighed and looked back as it slowly rolled back, the other side was littered with explosive seals.

Without skipping a beat, the seals decided to ignite and explode fiercely and erupt the entire open space into an impressive roaring fire. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked around to see two more groupings of a baker's dozen worth of kunai pierce the crackling inferno where my Bunshin had just been standing. At last, I watched as a rather large shadow fell over me in the brush and continue on very shortly and landed exactly where my fallen Bunshin had been standing tall just previously.

A few seconds past and a gush of wind followed by another explosion ripped through the area creating a large plum of dust to rise several stories high into the air. I held in my coughing fits as I watched several shadowy figures walk from the brush to check out the damage they had done.

The dust began to clear, I watched with anxious intent to see who my attackers had been. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing over the darkest part of the small sized crater. It wasn't deep, only about a foot deep but it had span the entire length of the open area. He leaned over and peered with a slightly cocked head at the smoldering spot. Sakura had a slightly balled up fist to her mouth.

"Don't you think this was a bit much, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked over towards Sasuke who sneered and turned his head away from my general direction. He stood back upright and looked back in my general direction. He swiped a kunai from his kunai pouch and flung it at me. I caught the oncoming kunai; I smirked and took a quick glance at it.

I deadpanned, this wasn't good, an explosive seal. I quickly tossed it away and jumped in the other direction. Unfortunately the blast had already gone off and it sent me careening five yards. I slowly rose up and rubbed my head, I looked around at the three Nins that were standing around me. I smiled lightly and scratched the back of my head.

"Hey guys, umm where did you guys come from?"

Sasuke turned his head and hadn't bothered to say anything. Sakura smiled somewhat while Kakashi shook his head. I pointed at Kakashi angrily, my arm and hand shaking slightly.

"What the hell kind of trap was that?"

"I just wanted to test you. You passed."

"Huh?"

Kakashi smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get back to training."

We ended up doing some rather simple training of chakra control and a bit of speed training. Neither really helped me in the least but I didn't mind, it was actually nice to take it easy. Unfortunately Jiraiya had decided to stop by for a small visit.

"Naruto-kun!"

He waved with a simple hand up as he walked up to our group. He exchanged a simple look with Kakashi before looking at the three of us.

"I hope all of you are training hard."

Sakura nodded while Sasuke merely huffed and turned his head in the other direction with his hands buried in his pockets. Jiraiya looked down at me.

"What kind of training have you guys been doing?"

I was about to step in and say something that would satisfy his curiosity enough that would get him to leave. Yet again, fate decided to step in when Sakura chimed in and began explaining what we had been doing in almost full detail. Jiraiya nodded and looked at me from the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

She nodded and Jiraiya stepped away over with Kakashi, the two whispered amongst one another. I watched as Kakashi shook his head but Jiraiya had already pulled something from inside his shirt. I strained my eyes and peered closer, it was a small book, and I read the cover slowly. "Come Come Paradise 5" I felt so cheated. I could quickly tell the happy disposition that Kakashi was now in. He nodded and the two walked back over to Sakura, Sasuke and I.

"Alright, back to training guys. Sakura and Sasuke, you two need to train your jutsu. Naruto, do a thousand vertical push-ups, then hmm..."

He looked around and Jiraiya had again whispered something into his ear pointing to his right. I peeked in that direction and saw a rather large boulder standing there, rather solemnly as I can remember.

"Then kick that boulder until you break it."

I felt my jaw slacken and my mind sort of sputtered out of service. I stood there motionless for nearly a minute. I hadn't even noticed Jiraiya coming back up to my side and clapping me on the back.

"There you go, you should have fun doing that."

I slowly turned, a death glare in my eyes. If looks could kill, I would have killed him nearly thirty times before he hit the ground. I pointed at him, my arm shaking in anger again.

"Ero-sennin! What the hell are you thinking? I can't kick the boulder in half."

"He didn't say half. He said until you break it, so try breaking it into as many pieces as you can."

I clenched my jaw from falling and growled.

"Dammit get the hell out of here and go peek or something!"

He shrugged and smiled perversely with a small blush on his face.

"I was planning on doing that anyway, heh heh."

I shook my head and walked away from Ero-sennin with my head hung slightly lower. Dammit, I always had to jump the gun on my luck. I flipped up and held my legs high into the air. I took a deep breath and began pushing up and down with my legs dangling above me the entire time.

"One, two, three, four..."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The week had passed by much faster than I had anticipated. The training routine went on like as usual until the day before the tournament when Kakashi had given us all passes that would allow us to compete in the Chuunin exams.

Many a night returning to my apartment I had to check to see where Ero-sennin was, at least he was rather easy to find but I loved using my

I remember Sakura looking at hers sadly. I ended up giving out a long spill on how good she was compared to some other nins I had encountered and how her chakra control was way above many other genins that were going to be trying out.

She had smiled and said 'thank you'. When we had finally made it to the actual testing building. I gazed up at the building that stood three stories high; I took in a deep breath and looked at my two comrades. Sasuke still wore a sour face while Sakura seemed a bit pretentious. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sasuke, will you stop being this way. If you really want to beat me, then let's get to the Chuunin exams and there you can show me what you're really made of."

I gave him one of my signature haughty smiles; he smirked back at me looked up at the building standing before us. I turned to Sakura.

"And you don't have anything to worry about with your control of chakra, we just have to try to do the best damn job we can do."

She smiled and nodded; we walked into together and up a couple flights of stairs before reaching a crowded area with dozens of ninja standing about. I quickly scanned the room and noticed shinobi from all over, several from the cloud who I would have to check out later. Quite a few from the sand, and a nice amount from the hidden grass, rain, hidden stone, and some from the hidden sound village.

I looked over to the wall to my right and noted that there were quite a grouping of hidden leaf Nins leaning back and looking over in our general direction. I noticed a boy with the same eyes that Hinata had. I mentally scratched my head and try to put two and two together when a boy with a bowl style hair cut walked over to two genins guarding a door practically straight ahead of us.

He was quickly pushed down by the two laughing hidden leaf shinobi.

"Kid, you don't deserve to be here. We've been here for the last three years and only Nins that have potential to be real ninjas should be allowed to pass. And you definitely aren't one."

I watched as the kid stood back up and brush his chin, before anything went further with that situation I noticed Sasuke step forward and point at the door sign above the two genins. It seemed a bit hazy; I squinted and saw the numbers shift back and forth from 203 to 302. I shook my head, genjutsu. I guess the test started now.

"Why don't you go ahead and remove that genjutsu. We're still on the second floor."

He wore a cocky smirk that I really didn't like much but as long as he was able to continue on so that I could actually make it to the Chuunin exams. The genin kids snickered released the genjutsu, which revealed the real number to everyone around that, hadn't already seen through the disguise.

"You were probably already to see it because of your great chakra control, right Sakura?"

She blushed and nodded furiously; I shook my head and watched as everyone began to file up the next flight of stairs as the two genins disappeared into a side room. I shrugged and made my way up along with everyone else. The shinobi were sat according to teams and villages. I had somehow ended up on the front corner of the room, I growled in frustration as I looked at the test in front of me as a man with several deep scars etched into his face and a bandanna over his head stepped forward from a desk.

He rubbed his gloved hands together then placed them behind his back. He looked to the back of the class and with my curiosity I looked back to see a man with a hidden leaf hitae-ate cocked on his head, but what was even more interesting was that the entire top half of his head was wrapped in bandages. The scarred man cleared his throat and began reciting the rules.

"Alright guys, I'm about to explain all the rules to you. Now listen closely.

**Rule 1:**  
The first rule you guys will start off with 10 points, the test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point, but this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you get all your questions right you get 10 points if you get three wrong you end up with 7 points.   
  
**Rule 2:**  
This is a team test whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined scores of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team score of 30  
  
**Rule 3:**   
Anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities namely cheating will have 2 points subtracted for every offence   
  
**Rule 4:**  
Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their 2 teammates.

Everyone understand?"

There was a collective, "Hai." Resounding throughout the room. He looked around the room and leaned back onto his desk.

"Begin!"

I had made it through most of the test without really cheating. I occasionally would take a quick peek at the shinobi's test that sat to my left. With my speed I was able to streak by with a few of them. As the test reached its 30-minute mark, I glanced at the final question and sighed in relief.

I promptly sat back and put my forehead-protector over my eyes and tried to take a nice easy nap. After the first few minutes I felt myself slowly dozing off when I sensed something coming at me, I brought my hand up and snatched the small metallic ball that the examiner had thrown at me. When I lifted the hitae-ate away from my eyes and back around my head, I glanced at him momentarily seeing a smirk stand firmly on his features. I looked at the ball and heard a small click inside, a small jolt of electricity shot through me. I could feel my hair singe as the ball's current stopped abruptly.

I dropped the ball onto the floor and shook my head, trying to shake the confusion from my head. He glared at him.

"No sleeping either."

I frowned and crossed my arms leaning back into my chair slightly. No sleeping, I had been so excited about this that I actually wasn't able to sleep much at all last night. I yawned and before I knew it, we hit the 45-minute mark. The examiner stood back upright and looked at everyone. I took a quick look back at who were left; only three had been taken out due to cheating, which I had expected a little. There were still nearly 118 people still in the very accommodating examination room.

"Now for the last question. You must decide whether you will stay here for the final question or not. Know this, if you fail the final question, you will not be able to achieve a higher rank. You will be genins for the rest of your ninja careers. Understand?"

At that point and time, I could have literally heard a pin drop not even an inch from the ground. I have great hearing but not that good. I watched as many genins began to rise and walk out the back door. The examiner smirked as he watched more than a dozen already drop out. This was pathetic; I slammed my hand against my desk when I saw Sakura twitch like she was about to stand up.

"We can't give up like this! You have to take risks at times. I'd rather take my chance at staying a genin forever than giving up so easily!"

I noticed that the remaining genin that had stood up and were about to leave ended up sitting back down and staring back at the examiner. He looked at me momentarily before he fixated his attention back to the entire class.

"You all pass the first test!"

I heard a group of collective sighs, a few excited gasps and one or two small cheers. He looked over the room filled with almost nothing but genin.

"The last question is a leap of faith question. As a Chuunin you may have to make tough choices that could lead to your demise. Sometimes you have to take the risk to achieve the mission. No matter if you're afraid of dying, that's what it takes to become a Chuunin. You all can go to the next part of the exam."

The entire group ended up walking to a tower that stretched high above the tree line at the edge of the Forest of Death. I smirked and looked over at my comrades. Sasuke was busy looking at the competition while Sakura had her eyes fixated on the tower itself. As we made our way up to the tower's front, the group of 84 people stopped. A rather vicious but beautiful woman stood at the front of the pack, high atop a limb of a tree.

"Welcome to the Second Part of the test."

She had a large stack of papers and swiftly tossed them out nonchalantly into the group of genins laid out before her.

"My name is Anko and I'll be telling you about the next part of your test. First, fill out these death forms either before or after I'm finished explaining everything. I'm merely telling you now, you may die and it doesn't mean shit to me. So fill these out or go home."

She looked around the group of us and continued.

"You will be entering the Forest of Death in Practice area 44. Around Practice Area 44 are 44 locked gates, a forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10km. In this survival test you can use any weapons or jutsu at your disposal in a no rules scroll battle. The genins will fight over two different scrolls "Heaven" and "Earth". There are 84 people in this test, so 14 teams will get the Heaven Scroll and 14 will get the Earth Scroll. To pass the test you need to make it to the tower with both scrolls. So no matter what half the people will fail in this test. Also there is a time limit the test will last 120 hours which is 5 days and you must fend for yourself. Avoiding man-eating beasts, poisonous insects and plants. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become further and the time to rest will become shorter. Here's the list of things that will get you disqualified:  
  
1. Those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit  
2. Those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed  
3. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle you will be in the forest for five days  
4. You must not look inside the scroll until you reach the tower  
  
A Chuunin must be asked to handle classified information this is a test your trustworthiness. Now if you wish to continue this test you need to send 3 wavers to trade in for a scroll and to pick a gate to start at. The genins who want to take the test go to a closed curtain booth were no one can see which scroll you get or who on the team is carrying it. The test started at 2:32, on the final day if you don't have a scroll the easiest place to get one is near the tower so people sent up traps and ambushes. If you open the scrolls without being in the tower or collecting both the team that opens the scrolls are knocked out for the remainder of the test.  
  
Once you reach the tower, you will understand what to do from there. Does everyone understand? Now make sure you hand in your sheets to the Chuunin Examiners below then you may continue on.

I signed my slip and handed it to the simple looking Chuunin examiners as I passed by. We were lead to a different gate than the others. Since there were 44 it was much easier that way and would allow everyone an equal start to get towards the tower. I looked at my teammates as we they had decided to exchanged looks with me as well.

"You guys ready for this?"

They nodded in unison and we set off to begin the second part of the test.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER 8

**((AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Another chapter through, thank you all for your reviews. Thanks for all of your REVIEWS...Thanks so much to Solar Eclipse **(Keltosh)** for emailing me, I really appreciated it. I guess I didn't' mention much before on how Naruto learned the knowledge of Kyuubi. I perceived that Mizuki-san had told him since in the manga he did call him a demon and stuff.... and you all know that jazz. Not to mention, Jiraiya trained him and told him further about it and how to tap into it. Oh and I apologize for making Naruto a bit too powerful. I agree I did but I didn't want to rewrite the story to make him now...and stuff. Its also another reason while some of these other shinobi is really powerful. Don't forget that just because they're labeled as a genin that they are genin. Look at Kabuto, he's actual Jounin level but he's a now seven-year genin. I would explain more about characters when I introduce them but this is POV, so I only explain as much as Naruto could possibly foresee in that person.

As most of you also realize, yes, I'm going with the Naruto X Tatsumaki. I've heard many of you actually like the OC I've made and I enjoy her much too. You'll all get to know her much better soon enough. Sorry to all the SakuxNaru fans, I just think she's a bit bitchy at times and I don't like that but she has her sweet side I guess...And she's so cute as a kid in the opening! ; I am already considering making a NaruSaku fic...but not until I finish this. ; I hope you all also enjoyed the royal beating that Sasuke got, there'll be more of that to come. Sorry to all Hinata lovers such as myself too, I really wanted to pair them up but after I accidentally created Tatsumaki, I ended up falling for her myself. But don't freight, you're opinions still count!! If you guys have any more future ideas for Naruto, Tatsumaki, or any other type that they could fall upon, don't hesitate to put the idea forth. Email it, put it in the **REVIEW**. Whatever suits your fancy, I'm trying to put this story in the way you guys want it...and a bit in the way I want it. ;

Sorry for the long notes, but I just wanted to give back a little to all who reviewed...takes a deep breath Cristy123 for being my first reviewer, EmeraldBlossom, Dragon's Shadow, Crimson-Strike, Inferno-Dragonz, GorunzNova, **Blayboy** for beta-reading a few chapters...and Xaerox, Devouring-Darkness, **Keltosh (**Solar Eclipse for their long reviews and concerns. **BLAZER6,** MC-88, and Falcon-Rider for numerous reviews. Keep em coming! Thanks for everything, I'll keep updating fast just for you guys!


	9. Fights ensue, Sound Nins! Preliminaries!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...YET...HA! OKAY SO I'LL NEVER OWN NARUTO, BUT I STILL HAVE THIS.

**((Author's Notes: **And I'm back...sorry I didn't mean to rush the last chapter. I remember mentioning that I only try to mention only what Naruto notices or foresees. Anyway, I didn't mention some of the other characters for dramatic reasons. Also, I didn't add what happened in the manga itself like when Naruto gets cut by hot blood lady since I do like following the story line but not to the note at times but I will try to keep it close at certain times. Hope you understand. As for how I heard someone mention that it seemed a bit short and rushed. I didn't want to really mention a lot in training, since the manga hadn't really explained much when it came to that...I wanted to get into the Chuunin exam and the first part of the test is pretty simple. And I needed some time to think up the next part of the exam. ; Enjoy the story and keep those reviews acoming.

TRAVELS AND JOURNEYS 

We ran for quite a while, for nearly two hours of straight running. There were several screams, not to mention I heard several gargantuan screeches that didn't even sound remotely human. Sakura began slacking behind and I could already tell she was fatigued; her stamina was less to be desired. I began to slow down and we eventually stopped amongst a large thicket of gigantic roots and trees that towered like skyscrapers over us.

I stretched and looked around, Sasuke had leaned back against one of the large roots that was as thick as a school bus and curved and its bark was slightly warped from all the twisting and turning it had grown into. Sakura was bent over, leaning on the tops of her knees. She took long deep breaths, I felt an urge to say something but I neglected to do so.

"I'm going to go take a piss."

I told the two without skipping a beat, Sakura decided to chime in.

"In front of a lady?"

I looked back at her for a moment.

"Yes in front of a lady."

I used a mocking tone that mimicked in a horrible way Sakura's voice. She glared venomous daggers at me and growled lowly. I only smiled and walked into the large thicket of brush. I instantly sensed something and my right hand snapped out and impacted with the side of someone's face.

I jumped from the brush and looked at the Nin that had been spying on me. They wore a hidden rain hitae-ate and wore a blindfold over the eyes with holes cut out for the eyes. They seemed to have some breathing apparatus hooked to their mouth. He took a quick glance at me and the other two and jumped back onto the large root and threw down several smoke bombs.

I paused, I looked back at Sakura who held the Heaven scroll we had tightly, I wasn't about to leave her unguarded and knowing Sasuke without really having to know Sasuke, I could tell he was an arrogant son of a bitch and he would go into hell to chase after someone. Sasuke jumped upon the large root and scanned the area. He looked at me with a rather ugly face that just beamed that he was pissed.

"Why'd you let him get away?"

"I'm not up for chasing anyone right now, and besides, we're not even halfway there yet. There will be plenty of chances to chase people."

The argument ended there and we continued back on for nearly another hour and we traveled a nice distance before an explosion rocked the forest. The dust flew and I noticed three enemies through the thicket of small debris and dirt. A strong feeling came over me as I could literally hear a low growl in the back of my mind. I tried to shake the feeling from my current thoughts but I was quickly overwhelmed in an instant.

"Follow..." 

I nodded and gave chase to the three. We weaved in and out of the large roots and went to greater heights hitting the tops of the trees at one point. We had reached about mid-level of the gargantuan trees when another explosion jolted me from my course and I landed back on my feet and looked around curiously. The three were gone; and I couldn't sense them anywhere. I cursed at myself and looked around.

Shit. It was the only thing I could think of at the time when I stared at the ground for a few moments trying to collect my thoughts. I closed my eyes and began to focus. I began searching for the power of Kyuubi within me and quickly found his presence awake within me.

"_Why was I following them?"_

"Your destiny seeks one of them..." 

"_What the hell are you talking about? I need to get back to Sasuke and Sakura!"_

His booming voice paused, worry and doubt threatened to consume me. My mind clicked and sprung around wildly trying to figure out what kind of destiny my future held. Without warning his voice boomed back into presence.

"Turn a footstep more to the left. Head that way, and there you will find your friends and your destiny."

"_What is my destiny?!"_

I heard no answer and quickly snapped my eyes open. I turned my body in the direction that Kyuubi had ordered and I sprang myself full speed in that direction. I glanced at the scenery as I sped past everything at super sonic speeds when a large tail managed to catch me off guard and knock me hard into the tree 15 yards back. I growled and pulled myself from the rather large indent I put into the building sized oak tree. I gazed up through the leaves at the sun peaking through barely.

I looked ahead to see a gigantic snake flying at me. I cracked my knuckles and pulled a two kunai out from my pouch. He grew closer with each passing second. Brush, limbs, and even one of the large roots became nothing but rubble as it plowed forward. I smirked and waited until he was within breathing distance and I snapped into action.

Unfortunately it had already planned something ahead of my actions, his maw flew open. His tongue whipped out at a blinding speed, wrapped itself tightly around my leg and fluidly pulled me back with such force that I was practically thrown into the back of the creature's throat.

I grimaced as his throat muscles instantly snapped its vice-like grip around my entire body. I struggled to move my arms and legs as the creature's throat muscles continued to pummel me with such force. I felt a twinge of pain on my hand as several drips of the snake's digestive juices spilled onto my hand. I wasn't going to go down like this. I was Uzumaki Naruto! My destiny lied so close at hand, no matter what I had to do. I was going to seek it out and conquer it! I did my best to pull my arms free from my sides and placed them together at the front of me, as the creature's muscles hadn't yet relented. I formed three seals and tried to put myself in a position that vaguely resembled the Ikazuchi stance.

I pulled forth from within me, the chakra of Kyuubi being the only reason I could fully do this without damaging myself so badly. I felt a slight pull then a gigantic tug and suddenly a wrenching pain stabbing me in the stomach as a large amount of chakra was being pulled from Kyuubi. The chakra burn around me sparked and began to spin like a top but in the shape of a thin pointed diamond.

"Shippuu Supin no Shikyo!"

**(AN: **Hurricane Spin of Death

I felt my chakra begin to spin my automatically, my hands grazing the titanic winds around me that freed me from the gargantuan snake's throat's muscles. I could feel my hands instantly begin to burn from the sheer force of negative energy. I grimaced as the pain again stabbed me in another surge. I eased the chakra pull and the pain suddenly subsided as the fiery red chakra that was being pulled from my stomach had abruptly drawn back in. I doubled over as it felt as I was swiftly kicked in the stomach by a two hundred pound weight.

I slowly eased my head up at the sky and held my hand up to the new skyline that I had created. I winced as I looked at my hands. My gloves were completely burnt off my hands and the end of my jackets was slightly singed. I looked at the rest of my orange jacket and it seemed to have sustained rather nicely for that being my only real time of using that jutsu.

I looked at my orange pants that seemed a bit puffy due to the weights and they hadn't sustained any damage at all. My weighted sandals were however a different story. I had been moving so fast that the straps holding them on my feet were thin and definitely wouldn't hold in any further combat. I picked them up sorely with my left hand and looked back towards my goal.

I suddenly felt a large and sudden surge of dread. I formed another three seals and focused my chakra upon my bare feet. I held a serious face and tried my best to hold my concentration. I had hoped this would work. I lurched forward and leapt into the air, my feet held strong upon what felt like solid but I could quickly feel the ethereal platform weaken and disintegrate. I took another leap and landed on another solid platform of air, I scowled and continued sprinting in long jumps from platform to platform. I held the 'dragon' seal while jumping through the air.

I took in a deep breath with each jump. This was taking too much chakra to use like an invisible platform and I was quickly realizing the downfall of my decision. Fortunately I had managed to make it to the battlefield at last.

I landed atop a higher branch, I took several deep breaths before standing upright and looking down at the forest floor. I scanned the area and noticed that there were indeed three Nins standing out in plain view. I took a quick glance down at whom their attention was fixated on. It was Sakura, but I had yet to see Sasuke. I glared out at the failing sun as it was gradually sinking into the horizon.

I saw one of them wearing what looked like a straw-like cape across his back. He squatted down about 25 feet from where Sakura was sitting. I knelt down onto my right knee and strained my hearing. I guess I came at the end of their 'pleasant' conversation when all I heard him say was.

"Kill her."

I gritted my teeth and began to leap down when I suddenly noticed another trap. I quickly gathered my chakra to my feet and strapped myself to the bottom of the limb I had been standing on. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I watched huge log roll from the larger limbs above. It came tumbling down upon them but suddenly exploded into splinters and landed into two smaller chunks that rolled away from the clearing.

I noticed that they continued at her through the air, I snapped into action and leapt forward when I had been beaten by a few seconds by a sudden attack upon the three sound shinobi.

"Leaf Spinning Wind!"

I heard the figure yell as he spun in a furious kick spin that knocked the three of the sound Nins away. They had managed to catch themselves but ended up back where they had started. The hidden leaf shinobi stood proudly in his tight green suit with his palm outstretched towards them.

"I'm the Beautiful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf, ROCK LEE!"

I landed a moment after his grand introduction, I slowly stood up and brushed myself off and shook my head.

"Beautiful Green Beast?"

"What? Who are you? Have you come to fight me also, you shall lose!"

I shook my head again and could feel a vein throb momentarily on my temple.

"You idiot! I'm on her team!"

"What are you doing here?"

The two of us looked back at Sakura, I frowned as I looked over her. She was absolutely dirty and seemed very fatigued. She was sitting next to Sasuke who, from the distance I was standing had something on his head and was currently unconscious. I damned myself for not being here sooner but my thoughts were quickly brought from myself when Rock Lee looked over towards Sakura and gave her a glinted smile.

"I've promised myself that I would protect you."

I hadn't even bothered to think of what the hell he was talking about as I turned my attention back to the three shinobi standing in front of us and ready for battle. I watched as the Nin with the straw cape jumped forward with his right arm pulled back. I readied myself for battle when Lee had suddenly stabbed his arm deep into the ground and uprooted a gigantic tree root.

As soon as the Sound Nin's arm came into contact with the root, the top of the root was splintered wildly and flew several feet before falling harmlessly into the nearby brush.

"I've seen your attacks before..."

The thick-eye browed boy known as Rock Lee quickly unwrapped his heavily bandaged arms as the sound Nin came back into attack again. He crouched down and as the shinobi grew within range, he pushed himself off the ground and kicked him squarely in the chin. I watched as he vanished from sight, I tensed my body and scanned the area again. He was indeed fast; He was already behind him and just leaping up into the air when I watched the dumbfounded Sound Nin look around in a frenzy.

Lee had finally caught up with him, I watched as the Nin's eyes widened. Lee quickly grabbed him from behind and tightly locked his hand around his wrist. The two came back down in a downward spiral, headfirst. The two spun so quickly that it left a slight trail as I heard a loud yell.

"Initial Lotus!"

The two hit the ground with a resounding boom and a thicket of dust erupted from the spot. I glanced and saw Lee bounce free from the incurring damage and land only ten feet from where I stood. The dust cleared and the Nin's legs hung limply from a raised pile of dirt. I had expected there to be a crater of some sort but the other shinobi seemed quite satisfied with what had happened. The one with the tall black hair slowly stood back upright and put his hands on his hips.

The sound genin erupted from the dirt and quickly shook his bandaged head from all the dirt. He stood and turned around, he held his right arm out, the large metallic armband becoming very obvious to me now.

"That hurt me way too much even on a sponge of dirt...but it's my turn."

The sound Nin jumped forward, I jumped forward and his head soon caught the full force of my right foot. He spun and tumbled a couple yards away from the two of us. The boy looked over at me with a painful and weary look on his face. I wasn't sure why he was so beat already but I had bigger problems in front of me. The shinobi stood back upright and looked at me.

"So you're fighting now? I just thought you were too scared to—."

I quickly ended his sentence by putting my knee swiftly into his gut. He doubled over slightly; I plowed my elbow into the back of his head. I noticed his teammates and quickly jumped back. He waved his arm in my direction and everything became very hazy. I felt my stomach turn upside several times before slowly stirring unpleasantly. I looked at the guy, holding my stomach with one hand. He gradually stood back up.

"You are a fast one too, but our attacks travel at the speed of sound. Attacking your ears directly, the membranes inside can't take our attacks. You will become more and more disorientated and you wont be able to do anything.

The genin took off towards Sakura and Sasuke. I planted my foot into the ground and pushed myself forward only to slip slightly and lose my footing. I thankfully caught myself and pushed myself back up into a slight daze. I shook my head looked over to see Lee doing a quick leg spin. The sound Nin reflected the attack and swung at him, Lee was able to stop it but I could see the vibrations resonate off the shinobi's right armband.

The sound Nin landed on his feet while Lee promptly yelled in pain and fell over. Sakura rose and took several quick running steps forward and threw three kunai at the Sound genin. He easily reflected the kunai off his plated arm. She proceeded to throw six shuriken at him, his ally had pulled in front of him and with his hands in the tiger seal, he suddenly jutted out his arms and a small concussive burst echoed. The stars flew back and luckily missed her.

Suddenly the third sound Nin came from nowhere and grabbed a nice chunk of Sakura's long hair. I gritted my teeth and tried to shake the dizziness from my being. With the awakening of Kyuubi, my senses were a bit more honed than others. I had to help my comrades, I had made a promise; any comrade of mine would not come to harm while I was around. I took in a quick breath and an idea instantly entered my mind.

In a swift motion, I pulled my hitae-ate down and with my other hand pulled a kunai from my pouch. I began to focus all my senses again and felt the presence of everyone around me again without hindrance. I snapped into action and threw a kunai at the female shinobi that was holding onto Sakura's hair with a tight hold. I heard the kunai miss its target but continued forward. I swung my leg in her direction with hesitation and felt her dodge the attack and move away a couple of yards.

I turned my head in direction of the other two; I jumped high and hard to the left as a rush of wind burst by me. I looked around as the sound resonated off the trees, dammit; this wasn't going to work either. I quickly removed the blind-fold to see the sound Nin with the straw cape on his back charge forward. I quickly put three seals together and replaced myself with merely air in my image and ducked into the brush. I formed a cross seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

I had whispered and focused enough chakra to form an additional fifteen of myself. They rushed out of the brush and postured themselves in the Ikazuchi stance. I had ordered them to use Kawarimi no Jutsu and attack his partner from attacking Sakura any further. I'm glad they had performed without error, probably due to the seriousness of the situation.

They leapt at his partner as he was pointing his two hands that each held a single hole in the palm of each towards Sakura's prone form on the ground. I wasn't sure if it was dumb luck or just bad skill on his part, but he was caught off guard. The Bunshins swiftly began pummeling him with powerful kicks and precise hits. They were quickly blown away by the holes in his hands. I slowly stood up and prepared myself for another round.

I had pumped way too much power into my Shippuu Supin; or rather it had sucked out way too much energy. That's why Taifuu-sama had told us never to use it, since previous ones who had, died. I wasn't sure if he was merely trying to trick me into not using it against others but he was right. That's why very few knew of it and knew how to perform it and lived to tell about it.

I took a step from the brush and locked eyes with the sound Nin with the straw cape strapped to his back. When a sudden rush of chakra washed over me and I looked in the direction it came from and saw Sasuke rise from his resting place. Sakura had shouted in excitement as the boy stood hunched ever so slightly. I glanced at his left arm and saw the dark fiery markings travel all the way up his body and crawl up the side of his face.

He looked at his hand for the longest time, I'm guessing staring at the markings before he finally tuned his attention to Sakura.

"Who did that to you?"

"We did it!"

The sound shinobi with the tall black hair spoke up. He stared back down at his hand; I took a cautious several steps forward. This energy I was feeling wasn't great, it just sent bad vibes through me over and over again.

"Don't worry Sakura...I feel great...He gave it to me. I understand. I am an avenger."

He looked up; his eyes had changed into something I hadn't seen him have before. He had face of resolute hate and anger fixated on his face.

"Now...it was you guys, right?"

I watched the sound Nin that I had been mainly fighting back up slowly. He looked at his partner, which had begun to form several seals.

"Don't worry about this half-dead freak Dosu!"

"No Zaku! You don't realize!"

Zaku held his arms out straight and rigid.

"Ultimate Zankuuha!"

The force from his hands was grand and the force of chakra mixed with the air blast mixed so heavily that you could see the force behind it streak through the area. I hesitated, I had allowed my mind to wander and now there were dead. My ill-minded thoughts quickly were dismissed when that same feeling struck me earlier when Sasuke had arisen from his unconsciousness. I looked over at the Nin known as Zaku to see Sasuke standing at his side.

The shinobi darted his head over to Sasuke with a wide-eyed look apparent on his face. Sasuke's arm quickly snapped at him and knocked him nearly 20 feet from him. That was way too fast for Sasuke, especially with five days of training before the Chuunin exams. Something was definitely wrong. Zaku had slowly stood back up while Sasuke prepared for another attack. He formed the tiger seal and took in a deep breath. He suddenly spit forth nine small balls of fire.

"Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Oh yeah! Pathetic!"

The sound Nin drew his hands forward and blasted the fireballs with a surge of air. He smirked and I watched as the shuriken were freed from their fiery encasements. They flew straight and true at a bewildered Zaku, five of them striking their mark. In the flurry of the ninjutsu, Sasuke had already moved up on the unsuspecting Zaku and ended up behind me. Holding both of his arms tightly behind his back, by each wrist.

"So you're proud of these arms, are you?"

A resounding snap echoed through the clearing and out into a small part of the forest around us. The Nin screamed in agony before collapsing forward and into unconsciousness. Sasuke then turned to the last sound Nin that was actually standing, the one known as Dosu.

"Don't stop allowing me my fun."

That definitely didn't sound like the Sasuke I had gotten to know in the last few days, I also didn't believe he was some closet masochist either. The sound Nin took a couple of steps backwards before Sakura lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his chest and arms. He stopped and looked at her momentarily. If he were to attack her, things between us would instantly change. I would also be in for a hell of a fight if it had, pending on what I had just witnessed.

Fortunately, his mind seemed to respond as the markings that covered the left half of his body began to disappear and draw up towards his head but instead the markings there also came in to the side of his neck. The sound Nin, Dosu revealed an Earth scroll from his clothing and placed it on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, you are too strong for us at this time. Here is a gift to you, please let us leave."

He picked up each of his comrades in each arm and slowly began his venture away from us.

"This may seem convenient now, but there is something we must find out...I will promise though, if there is another situation where we battle...we will neither run nor hide."

"Wait!"

Dosu slowly turned back around and looked at Sakura who had come out of nowhere and shouted.

"Who is Orochimaru?!! What did he do to Sasuke-kun?! Why Sasuke-kun?!"

"I do not know, I only know that we were ordered to kill him."

He turned and left silently with his comrades under each of his arms. I looked over at Sakura and Sasuke who were standing silently next to one another. I heard several shouts and handful of genin shinobi appeared from the woodwork so to speak. A girl with very light blonde hair came along with a rather large kid I vaguely remember as Chouji and the other rather skinny bored looking kid as Shikamaru.

Two people appeared and came to Lee's side, the girl with her hair done into two buns. She knelt down next to him and helped him up, the boy that stood stiffly next to the two of them looked over in our general direction. He had the same eyes as Hinata; the thought briefly crossed my mind before I looked back towards the new group that had walked up to Sasuke and Sakura.

I closed the distance between us and smiled lightly at Sakura. Shikamaru looked at me for a moment with his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"When did you return?"

"Not too long ago actually. Where were you guys?"

"Uh..."

I glared and shook my fist at him angrily.

"We were in trouble and you sat back and watched?!"

"Well you looked like you guys handled it rather well, we would have if you hadn't been here."

I nodded as sarcastically as one possibly could.

"Uh huh."

I looked at Sakura and quickly noticed her hair being shortened dramatically. I looked at the girl who was shaking Lee violently and screaming for him to 'Wake up!' I shook my head and looked back at my group.

"Looks like we have the Earth scroll now, hmm?"

Sakura nodded in a weak but happy nod. I turned to look at the weak voice of Lee who had just regained consciousness from the girl's brutal waking tactics.

"Tenten...what are you doing here?"

Tenten shook her head.

"We came to save you!"

He had a half-dazed look his face when he began to look around quickly.

"Where are the sound nins?"

"That Sasuke kid drove them off."

I walked over to Lee and smiled at him lightly.

"Hey, you did pretty damn good out there."

Lee smiled weakly; I helped him and the girl, Tenten stand up. The three of us looked back towards the grouping that Sakura and Sasuke had made up now. I watched as Sakura quickly noticed the three of us watching and jaunted over our way with a sweet smile on her face.

"Lee-san, thank you. Thanks to you I have awakened. I feel like I've become a little bit stronger."

His face turned into a sappy teary-eyed face that border-lined something you'd see on an innocent puppy that was held in the pound. All of a sudden though, he hung his head and stared blankly at the ground.

"It looks like I need more work..."

Sasuke had decided to finally join us, whilst Lee continued.

"The Uchiha clan must be really great...to be able to drive those sound Nins, you have some incredible powers..."

I watched Sasuke's reaction as he his eyes widened as he was staring at the boy in disbelief. Rock Lee looked up with his right eye half-closed and a weak smile across his face.

"I will be stronger for you next time, I promise."

Sakura blushed very lightly and nodded. Out of the blue, the blonde-haired girl named Ino began waving Sakura over to her.

"Come here and let straighten out your hair!"

Sakura walked over to the other girl and they headed off a little ways from everyone. I turned to Rock Lee and Tenten and smiled lightly.

"Well it was fun, hopefully I'll see you guys in the third part."

I ventured my way back towards Sasuke who was now standing alone, his left hand touching the back of his neck. When he noticed me, he quickly took his hand away and set it at his side. I walked up to him and sat to the left of him. I looked up at the vast canopy that covered us all.

The other genins had already left while Sakura was finally walking back towards us with her hair neatly cut neatly to match her new hairdo.

"Sasuke..."

He looked at me without turning his head. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

"If you can't control yourself when you're like that...and you get out of control...I'll stop you..."

Things were silent until Sakura came up to us and I opened my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Nice hairdo, Sakura-chan."

"Um, thanks Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun are you ready?"

He nodded and the three of us; team 7 were back off to finish this mission.

**(AN: **Not sure if you noticed but I didn't have Orochimaru burn their Heaven scroll since Naruto wasn't being a pest and he was able to spike Sasuke's anger enough to test his power and accept him, then give him the bite. Okay? ;

We made great time covering all the ground we had lost in the battle and everything else. We ended up taking a rather nice rest period to rejuvenate everyone to their full potential. After nearly six hours of sleep alone I felt totally restored compared to the day before. I took to the tops of the trees and gazed at the naked view before me. The tower stood proudly only a few miles from here. I smiled and quickly plummeted back to the very bottom and several feet before the ground, I made a quick air platform and landed silently upon it.

Sakura sighed in relief while Sasuke hadn't bothered to say anything concerning my re-entrance.

"We're only a few miles away. If we give it all we've got, we can make it there in no time!"

My partners nodded at me and we took off towards the direction of the Tower. After only another half hour we were able to cross the distance in no time and we walked up to the two solid looking doors that stood before us. I looked at my comrades and gave them a reassuring smile and walked inside.

We gazed up at the large scroll that was pinned up on the wall before us. I looked around briefly before looking back up at the old scroll. I quickly skimmed over it and looked at Sakura and Sasuke who were standing on each side of me.

"What the hell does this crap mean?"

"I guess we open it."

Sakura had said sounding pretty sure. I opened the earth scroll while Sakura opened the heaven scroll at the exact same time. I stared at the kanji in the middle as it began to pulse, I threw it to the ground as Sakura proceeded to freak out and throw it down as well. In a brief cloud of smoke, a silhouette became visible from the smoke. Iruka-sensei stood with his arms crossed in front of him with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hey, long time no see."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I looked around the rather large room. My eyes skimmed the room taking in all I could possibly take in, the architecture and the colors that seemed rather bland and normal until I reached the front of the room. Two large hands in the form of the ram seal; the top of the fingers nearly touched the roof.

"Congratulations on passing!"

I peeked my head up to the front, I shinobi that was only a couple of inches taller than myself but wore a nice wide straw hat ended up obstructing my view even more. I growled in frustration and pushed my way to the front. The guy's stale gray hair clashed with the cold glare he looked at me with his topaz colored eyes. His hidden cloud forehead-protector was halfway hidden underneath his hat.

"Watch where you are stepping, kid."

I glared at the kid, who the hell was he calling a kid? He couldn't have been that cold, I guess if you held any height over anyone you thought you were god. I heard a girl's voice next to him hush him, the voice struck a soft chord in my mind that suddenly started a spark of activity as my brain had began quickly processing

"Boufuu-san, we don't want to start any trouble. Please don't start now."

He looked to his left and nodded weakly. He gave me one last look with narrowed eyes before he turned his attention back to the front. I looked at the ground for a few moments while Hokage began speaking up about the third part of the exam and why it was important for the countries to join together for them.

I heard several arguments erupt from the other shinobi around me, as I hadn't bothered to listen with the constant rattling of noise that bustled around me loudly. The sudden appearance of a shinobi jolted me from my thoughts, as he had appeared about ten feet in front of me, kneeling before Hokage.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama...from here on, as the referee, will you please allow me Gekkou Hayate..."

Hokage had nodded and the Nin turned around, the sickly look on his face discouraged me from totally trust his ability to be able to referee any kind of matches between the genins in this room.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate. Before the third test actually begins, there's something I'd like to do...this will be a preliminary for the third test. To see who actually gets to participate in the third exam..."

I heard several weak arguments come forth from several genins from the small crowd behind me. I began to get frustrated with the simple arguments and the weak excuses that the referee had been giving. He began talking about if you weren't 'feeling up to it' or 'just felt like quitting' that you should go ahead and speak up now and not waste any more time. I gritted my teeth and was ready to speak up when I watched a guy with gray hair tied back step forward and nonchalantly quit. I looked over at him in shock, why the hell would anyone quit after working so hard?

He looked over towards me and smiled genuinely before the referee took out a packet with everyone's information and checked him off.

"Alright, You're Yakushi Kabuto-kun from the leaf right? You may go ahead and leave now..."

He looked around the group of us. One more Nin down, twenty-six of us left, how many more would quit?

"Does anyone else want to retire now? Oh and I forgot to mention that from now on, you will be fighting individually..."

He looked around and paused for a few moments before looking back to his packet.

"There are no more shinobi retiring right?"

I looked back my teammates; Sasuke was holding his neck again while Sakura had a helpful hand leaning on his other shoulder. She had said something to him that made him shake her hand from his shoulder. He pushed his way up to my right and held onto his neck painfully.

"Maybe you should quit..."

I whispered to him, he glared at me and gritted his teeth.

"I am an avenger. I won't be denied my chance to prove myself...and I must fight you again to show my strength..."

I shook my head and looked up at the group of Jounins that were standing up at the front of the room in front of the large hands. Anko was bent over, whispering into Hokage-sama's ear. I desperately wished I could hear what they were saying but they were too far away and the noise still would make it impossible for me to eavesdrop.

"Alright. Since there are 26 people, we will be having 13 matches. This is one on one fighting. There are no rules, you fight until one dies or is knocked out or admits their defeat. I have the right to decide the winner if it is clearly one-sided. Also if it gets out of hand I will jump in and save the ninja so umm as not to increase the number of corpses. Their destiny is in the hands of an electric scoreboard that shows the match-ups for each battle...now this is sudden but the first fight will begin with..."

He looked up to the scoreboard and it immediately lit up with Sasuke's name along with a name that was unrecognizable to me. Akado Yoroi. I shrugged and looked over at Sasuke.

"Look's like your up...Have fun with that."

He smirked and nodded, still holding the marking on his neck. I began to walk away when the sudden shrill voice broke out from the group. I looked around quickly as my name continued to get called numerous times before I turned around and was immediately plowed over by a short-blue haired girl.

"Naruto-kun!"

I slowly gaze up dizzily at my attacker and sighed.

"Hi, Sori-chan. I guess you made it..."

"Hey! Don't sound so excited!"

She said sarcastically promptly picking her weight off of me and merely decided to lean over and watch me lay prone for a few moments longer before I decided to get up myself. I dusted myself off as I began walking towards the stairs; Sakura had slowed down enough for Sori and myself to catch up with her.

"Sakura-chan, this is Sori-chan."

Sori glared at her for a moment then shot a cute smile towards Sakura. She nodded at her with a small smile on her face. I took a quick look around as we were walking up the stairs.

"Where are the side-kicks?"

This time, she decided to take a quick look around and scratch her head in a ditzy manner.

"Umm, actually I don't know."

I face-faulted and quickly picked myself up.

"Right..."

"I'll be back, I gotta go find them real quick! See ya Naruto-kun!"

I waved lightly and sighed leaning on the rail at the edge of the second floor of the building that looked down at the battle floor. It was completely bare now; except for Sasuke and the other shinobi he was fighting as well as the referee, Hayate. I looked toward Sakura.

"This outta be..."

I felt my words trail as my mind sputtered to a stop as I looked beyond Sakura to see the rather tall cloud Nin that I had run into earlier named, Boufuu. He took a single step back from the railing and turned to the female Nin standing next to him. My heart stopped. She held a staff in her right hand and had it leaning against her slightly. Her jet-black hair was tied back behind her head but the most noticeable thing was the fact that her hitae-ate was covering her eyes. I took a quick breath and smiled.

Sakura waved her hand in front of my face a few times and then looked back behind her shoulder and into the distance. She looked back at me with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Where have I seen her before...?"

She had asked herself before I waved at her lightly before walking past her and towards the three cloud genins. Unfortunately the tall shinobi had noticed me and took a quick step in front of the female shinobi, a disgruntled smirk on his face.

"Bothering me again, kid? What do you want?"

I could feel my smile quickly leave my face, replaced by a fierce frown.

"I would like to speak with the girl behind you."

His smirk quickly fell into an angry frown.

"Piss off, kid. She doesn't speak to outsiders..."

I could feel my blood begin to boil and the Kyuubi's chakra begin to churn within me freely. I clenched my fists and held back all the retorts that instantly popped up in my head that could easily start a fight.

"Tatsumaki-chan isn't like that."

His eyes widened slightly, he looked as if he was about to retort further when she pushed him aside gently with her staff and took a few steps forward.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

I smiled.

"The one and only."

A beautiful smile streaked across her elegant face and she quickly gathered me into a fierce hug. I was surprised at first and gently accepted in fully. I closed my eyes and smiled, the warmth that I felt inside and all over enveloped me and I felt my spirits suddenly soar. Our hug broke as I merely watched her smile, she touched my face softly and her smile widened.

"Are you smiling because of me?"

I nodded with her hand on my right cheek. She giggled lightly and looked to her left.

"Boufuu-san, will you excuse me for a while."

He was about to argue when she suddenly began walking past me. She quickly locked her hand with mine and gradually began to drag me in the opposite direction. I smiled and whipped myself around to follow her for a few steps before I began to direct us away from her comrades.

"I've been thinking about you..."

I looked at her, I felt a little shocked at her bluntness as well as the fact that she was actually thinking about me. I smiled and felt a small blush spread across my cheeks.

"I've been thinking about you too, Tatsumaki-chan."

I stopped us a nice distance away from everyone and looked out onto the beginning battle as Sasuke began to battle Yoroi.

"How were your travels?"

I smiled.

"They were fine...I met quite a few interesting people and learned some new tricks, but nothing like what your grandfather taught me..."

She looked down for a moment, her smile slowly fading before I turned and put my hand under her chin. She smiled lightly at my gesture and touched a hand to my face.

"I haven't been able to sleep well though since..."

She nodded.

"I understand. I've had difficulty sleeping since you left me..."

I frowned and looked down, I still felt bad about it, but there was nothing I could do about it. I felt a bit awkward for a few moments before I decided to change the topic.

"You're buddy over there is an asshole."

She nodded.

"I understand, he's just jealous."

I looked at her with a confused look as my mind began racing through the different meanings behind her statements.

"Why would he be jealous?"

"It's nothing..."

She turned away from me and put both of her hands on the railing and leaned her head down. I cocked my head to the side and leaned against the railing.

"Tatsumaki-chan, you can tell me..."

She slowly looked at me.

"His family believes that you must protect what is rightfully yours and once you show your full power in combat...then you may take a bride of your desire...unfortunately for me...that bride is me..."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER 9

**(AUTHOR'S NOTES: **EVIL, NE? You all knew I was going to have her in here; I couldn't not have her in here! And what a horrible cliffhanger. I just wanted to say thank to Blaboy for beta-reading this chapter and fixing anything I had forgotten...Sorry I had to cut this short...as well get it out late. But I've had tons of classes and its bothersome but whats awesome is that my teacher had been reading a bit and we got into a small discussion about Naruto! It was awesome! Anywayz, I'll do my best to get em out to you as fast as I can. Next one will be out Sunday night at the earliest or late Monday. Thanks everyone. Remember your **REVIEWS** count! I'll do my best to figure them out. Until next time, thanks for reading and laters!


	10. Battles continue, NO! Tatsumaki!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...TOO BAD THOUGH...

**((Author's Notes: **Hey again folks! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I've been reading the occasional fanfic during CIS 101...which suxor! I've noticed a lot of good story lines gone to waste by bad writing. If I get too bad with grammar or spelling, you are allowed to verbally bitch slap me. Anyways, no Tatsumaki-chan is not married yet, **TheDark**. Just to answer any quiet questions. This chapter may not be so long, but the next surely will! Enjoy! Oh and sorry for the lateness...I was sick. Bleh...on with the fic

**TRAVELS AND JOURNEYS**

I stared at her for a few moments in pure silence, her words settling in like the end of a bad disaster ending in front of a poor family that had just lost their home. I shook my head a couple times and suddenly I had wished I wasn't here anymore.

"Naruto-kun...?"

She gently reached her hand out and touched my face. As she lifted my gaze I witnessed the most distressing frown I had ever seen. I felt my anger and self-loathing attitude quickly dissipate. I placed my hand on hers and cupped it gently.

"So you and him are...?"

I hesitantly asked, not fully wishing to know the answer. She tilted her head to the side; I gazed at my reflection in her polished hitae-ate.

"Boufuu and I? No, we are not wed, nor do I wish to be wed to one such as him."

I felt my self unconsciously smile and my spirits rise once again, ever so gradually this time. Awaiting another bombshell that could threaten to break me into two.

"Someone has already stolen my heart."

I stared at her for a moment and felt my anger spike for a mere moment before it quickly passed like the wind as she rubbed my cheek gently. Her subtlety almost and obliviously passed over my head. I shook my head.

"I bet he doesn't deserve you."

She smiled lightly at me.

"He does, I just hope that he is able to return to me soon...I don't have much longer."

I paused and looked at her confusingly.

"What do you mean, 'I don't have much longer'."

"You see, father--..."

I was totally caught off guard when Sori decided to attack again and almost throw me completely off onto the battle floor. I quickly poured chakra into my feet and stood uneasily on the side of the wall. I crossed my arms and looked up at the railing. Sori slowly appeared over the railing with a meek smile on her face and a sweatdrop on the side of her head.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun."

I shook my head and managed to swing myself over the railing. I brushed off my shoulders and looked at the two genins that had been missing during our earlier encounter.

"I'll be damned, you guys actually made it. I'm surprised."

Kaji merely glared at me and said nothing while Pon shook his fist at me with a mock anger motive behind it.

"You'll see if you have to fight me, I've trained tons!"

"Uh, Pon-san, I was with you the entire time you trained..."

Pon sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah..."

Sori smiled sweetly and took a quick peek behind Naruto. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly but quickly returned to normal when I raised my eyebrow. She waved her hand at me.

"Who's your friend?"

I turned around and smiled, I grabbed Tatsumaki gently by the arm and brought her a couple of steps closer. I held my hand in front of her.

"This is Tatsumaki-chan. I believe I told you about her when I was training with the three of you. She's from the Village of the Hidden Cloud."

She put her right hand to her chin and bent it down slightly.

"Hmm...Oh I remember!"

She snapped her fingers and bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you."

I shook my head, why was Sori such a ditz? Didn't she realize that she was blind? I nodded weakly as Tatsumaki bowed forward slowly.

"It's nice to meet you too...?"

"Sori!"

"Nice to meet you, Sori."

A young man with blue diamond tattoos across each eye of his topaz colored eyes and a rather bald and shiny head came over to the group of us. I quickly noticed his Hidden Cloud forehead protector. I silently dreaded what he had to say, let alone his being near could only mean Tatsumaki leaving.

"Tatsumaki-san, Boufuu wishes to speak with you about your future match as well as his."

She nodded and he quickly raced back to where they had been standing earlier. I turned to Tatsumaki, if she had been able to see my face I know she wouldn't have left. She put her hand to my face and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, I will return once our discussions are through. I promise."

I nodded to the best of my ability instead of grabbing her and holding her back, but I knew I couldn't do that. She trailed her hand off of my face and she walked slowly back to her group members, touching her staff in front of her every few steps as she walked. I sighed and looked back to where the three genins had been standing only to find Sori still standing there.

"So, how have you been Sori-chan?"

I said leaning against the railing once more, watching the fight. She was about to say something when I gripped tightly on the railing and felt it warp slightly under my grip. I locked my eyes on the markings that were growing on Sasuke's flying body as he was thrown high into the air. His body almost impacting with the ceiling, thankfully I watched as the markings had begun to withdraw back into the original seal. I looked back at Sori.

"I'm sorry Sori-chan, I have to talk to a certain someone."

I raced through the hallway and over to Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura was standing on ends, her hands gripping tightly onto the railing. Kakashi merely had one of his hands buried in his pockets while the other loosely held a small book labeled, "Come Come Violence."

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know about...?"

"The curse? Yes."

He had said in a matter of fact tone without even turning his attention to me. I bowed my head slightly, I should have known that Kakashi would know. I was beginning to underestimate people I shouldn't and I knew that it would cost me greatly if I continued to do so again. I turned began walking back to where Sori was left standing when I noticed a familiar two watching the match quietly.

I stopped behind the genin with the bound object on his back. I knocked on it several times and whispered.

"A little hot in there isn't it?"

Kankuro turned to me and frowned.

"Naruto."

"Kankuro."

By then, his two teammates had already noticed me by now. Temari had turned and flaunted her signature smirk and placed her hands on her hips. I noticed another that stood directly behind Temari hadn't even bothered to acknowledge me and continued to watch the match with an odd fascination.

"Naruto-kun. It's surprising to see you here."

I frowned slightly.

"Surprising? It shouldn't be in the least surprising to see me, I'm the one who should be surprised that Kankuro actually had the interest to come let alone participate."

He looked as if he was about to say something when he immediately bit back his words and gave a quiet, quick glance towards the mysterious boy with the large vase looking thing on his back. Temari traded a look with Kankuro and walked past him and to my left.

"How does it feel to be back home, Naruto-kun?"

I began walking with her only to glance back at the two we had just left. This was a bit odd for her to act this out in public; I had seen her act friendly in private with no witnesses whatsoever around. I didn't bother to try to ask as we continued walking down the hallway.

"It feels foreign. I mean I feel at home, but I feel more at ease when I was traveling."

She nodded and paused when she noticed a man, a Jounin from the looks of it with a white garb covering his head and draped in the back. She looked at me her eyes darting back to the man. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'll try to catch up with you later. Good luck out there."

She nodded and actually smiled, I felt truly honored then, especially by the fact that we were also out in public. I shook my head and began walking back to where I had left Sori a few minutes ago. I would definitely have to go out of my way to apologize to her for leaving her behind like that. As I passed the man, I noted that he was wearing a Hidden Sand hitae-ate and he was quietly speaking with a Jounin from the Hidden Sound Village.

The two had stopped momentarily as I passed. The sound shinobi's white skin had sent chills unpleasantly up my spine. His eyes locked with mine for only a few seconds and turned back to the Sand Jounin's. Something about his eyes reminded me of something, I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but my thoughts were in record time disrupted by a third time by my favorite body-crasher.

Sori collided into me, knocking me flat on my face. I stared at the pale color of the ground my nose was smashed into and huffed a long breath.

"Why me...?"

I said to the floor as I slowly pushed myself up and sat Indian-style on the ground before her. She bent down and smiled innocently at me.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"Uh huh, you're trying to kill me."

She snapped back upright and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"I would never do such a thing, Naruto-kun. I could never hurt you and you know that."

I shrugged and stood back up. I knew she was totally infatuated with me completely, but there was nothing I could really do to help it or dismiss it. I didn't want to be rude to the girl, but I could never return the girl's feelings. I smiled and looked back towards the ring, Kakashi was standing next to Sasuke as he sat on the ground. Kakashi bent down for a moment and stood back up, Sasuke weakly stood up and followed Kakashi away from the arena.

I briefly thought about following but quickly pushed the thought from my head. I wasn't going to miss my match no matter what. My luck would have been following them back there and then losing by forfeit because I was back there with the two of them. I looked over at Sori who had decided to copy me and lean forward onto the railing. I smiled over at her briefly, which made her blush in return.

"Naruto-kun...?"

"Hmm?"

"Tatsumaki-san...what's so special about her...?"

I paused, uh-oh this was already heading down a path I wasn't ready to tread yet but it was quickly encroaching and I wasn't able to turn away. I looked back out onto the battle floor as the next two names lit up brightly on the board. Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino were the next two to fight. I peered down towards the end while leaning over the railing; I could see Hinata and the dog boy, Kiba. The bug kid, Shino quietly walked down the stairs while the sound Nin we had encountered jumped from the balcony across from us and landed smoothly on his feet.

His right arm was slung in a sling while he clenched his left openly. The referee stepped between the two of them and quickly walked back into place. Shino stood rigidly from my point of view as the sound Nin was waving his free arm blatantly. I shook my head as Sori's voice brought me back to our present and pressing conversation, which I wish I didn't have to take part in it.

"Naruto-kun...Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry...it's just..."

"Naruto-kun, just tell me what is so special about her...?"

I sighed slowly and closed my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I've been punished all of my life for who I am...the people here didn't even accept me for who I was. They only saw me as a beast."

"A beast--?"

I shook my head.

"Hokage-sama sent me away with Jiraiya-sensei and I was practically raised by the man for the last few years. He's watched over me and taught me the basics of many things that others surprisingly don't know. He led me all over the place and managed to get me to the Hidden Cloud Village. I was introduced to a great man that taught me almost everything I know and use today. He trained me and his granddaughter for the nearly half a year until I had to leave...before I left though, I had made a promise to--..."

A sudden explosion ripped my attention away from Sori back to the battle floor. Standing in the middle of the arena was Zaku, he stood still; I took another look at him and quickly noticed his arms were cut off at the elbow. I winced unwillingly and watched as Shino had came from behind, whipped around him and struck him hard in the face. Zaku fell back, he made a few attempts to rise back but promptly fell back to the ground.

The referee knelt down beside the fallen Nin and quickly waved in several medical shinobi. Their reaction was rather fast as they placed the boy on the stretcher and swiftly removed him from the battle floor as Shino began his slow jaunt back to the balcony where the rest of us stood. Is he really that strong, though?

I looked back at Sori as she stared openly beyond me. I turned and looked at the two names on the board, I quickly felt my heart plunge deep into my gut and gradually begin to slowly sizzle. Uindo Sori vs Ikazuchi Tatsumaki were the next two to fight.

I turned back to Sori, I'm not sure what my facial expression was but I knew I felt sort of betrayed again by fate. That life was mocking me in the most insidious way imaginable. She smiled lightly and touched hand to my left shoulder.

"I'll show you Naruto-kun..."

I stared at her blankly before she turned around and began walking away from me towards the stairs that spiraled down to the battle floor.

"I'm worthy of your love..."

My ears perked up as they heard her say the last a little above a whisper as she walked away. I clenched my fists and looked back at the other end as Tatsumaki had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She was guiding herself along again with her staff, touching it lightly to the ground as she walked. The referee called out to her, she immediately smiled and walked over to his voice.

I sprinted to the other side of the balcony to get a better view of everything, as I reached the other side Sori had finally made it to the middle and was staring at her with her hands held behind her back.

The referee stepped back and called the match to begin. There was a momentary pause between the two fighters, I peered closer and saw Sori's lips moving. I quickly changed my attention back to Tatsumaki who was talking had begun to say something. I had really wished I had learned how to read lips. After half a minute of total silence passed by, Sori pulled her red staff from almost nowhere and twirled it around skillfully. She aimed it towards Tatsumaki and grinned.

Tatsumaki placed hers before her horizontally and took a deep breath. There was a sudden burst of wind and the two broke into action. There were several loud cracks as the staves met one another repeatedly. Again and again, I had already counted twenty-seven strikes now. I focused my mind and tensed my muscles and released my chakra throughout my body. Suddenly I could see every strike that Sori and Tatsumaki traded. Sori was really keeping up with Tatsumaki's speed it was amazing. With one final strike the two broke apart and stood 10 yards from one another.

Sori began to spin her staff in repeating succession, switching it from side to side. As she switched it from side to side it picked up speed and gradually the wind inside the arena was spinning wildly. I suddenly began to hear several cracks as the wind began to cascade random hits against the pillars and the battle floor. Tatsumaki moved her staff with lightning speed as each ethereal attack whipped at her with swift precision and canceled it out.

Sori's face contorted into a rare emotion that I had fortunately not seen too often, anger. She began to spin the staff directly in front of her, spinning it faster than I had ever seen her do before. I cursed inwardly; this move was hard to dodge if you didn't see an opening in her spinning motion. I gritted my teeth as I watched Tatsumaki gradually begin to get pulled into the gale force winds as the pulled her in. Hayate, the referee had safely made it out of the suctions way and held tightly onto one of the nearby beams.

I felt my heart almost stop as Tatsumaki's feet left the ground and she began flying towards Sori's spinning staff. She leaned back into the cushion of the wind and speared her staff forward with amazing speed. Amplified by the sheer wind force the staff had somehow managed to hit the other staff directly. Sori flinched and instantly let go of the staff, her crimson red staff flew wildly to her left and embedded itself into the arena wall.

She turned to look at her opponent only to see air, she looked from side to side and spun around swiftly before she felt her presence around her and tried to swing an attack at her. Tatsumaki easily dodged the futile attack and began striking her repeatedly before Sori managed to dodge the rest of her blows and skidded away from the blind-Nin. I could tell she was already quite fatigued and the way she was breathing heavily began to concern me.

I didn't believe Sori was an easy one to exhaust by the way I trained with her at times. I quickly noticed several bruises on her arms as she held her arm across her stomach, as she stood back upright. The Hisame Dageki combo, Tatsumaki wasn't able to perform the full combo on her but she had done a number on Sori already.

Sori looked towards her staff and pulled out several kunai. She tossed several to her left, which caused Tatsumaki to start in that direction until Sori began to dash towards her staff. She began to form a long string of seals with rapid speed as she ran for her weapon. Tatsumaki stopped suddenly then began to spin like a top and practically gliding across the floor of the arena and caught up with Sori.

She struck her in the side with her two open palms, stacked atop one another, which sent Sori flying her into the wall on her right side. She sucked it in, I suppose and dove forward and with the full motion was able to pull the staff from the wall. She twirled it around with her left hand and touched the top point into the ground.

Using her right hand, she formed several half seals with her hand and sand began to form from the arena's floor. She held half of the 'serpent' seal as she parried several of Tatsumaki's oncoming attacks while being struck by only a couple of them. The sand began to spread out across the arena's floor. She continued to dodge Tatsumaki to the best of her ability while only being able to knock away a few of her melee attacks, she was still struck by a number of them.

By this time, the sand had finally covered the entire length of the floor, the referee had chosen the statue of the seals hands to take refuge but still referee the match. Sori stabbed her staff into the sand and formed; dog, boar, then the dragon seal.

"Ryuujin no Sabure, taiatari!"

Her staff began to shake and began to sway back and forth until the sand suddenly whirl pooled inward and pulled the sand from underneath the two combatants. Tatsumaki quickly stood back up and darted her head back and forth, searching for anything to go by. Sori began to laugh lightly. Her shoulders slumped sluggishly, she merely watched as Tatsumaki began walking over towards her when a sudden gust of wind began to spiral around Sori's staff wildly.

If Tatsumaki had been able to see, the sight alone probably would have been enough to scare her into forfeiting. Perhaps if there had been no roof, we would have seen something different but instead, a long neck began to piece together from the grains of sand.

Sori's blue-hued hair began to pulse with color as she stared beyond Tatsumaki. The wind had slowly begun to die down, she gazed back at where the wind had roared and darted her attention back to where she had heard Sori last. She stood straight and rigid, she formed a string of seals; boar, horse, dog, ox, ram, bird, and finally serpent. From the serpent seal she slowly pressed her hands flat against one another about chest level.

This was looking very bad, I had seen that skill used by Sori only once before but not with same last name. I swallowed hard and hoped that if Tatsumaki's attack came off in time if Sori's ninjutsu would fail as she lost consciousness.

Several loud booms echoed outside loudly as thunder rolled over Konoha. The dragon's head peered at the blue-haired girl; its lifeless eyes made from sand fell away inside and left eerie yellow eyes to hover in a spacey black emptiness in its head. It roared once and charged forward.

Tatsumaki pushed both of her hands out and felt a gigantic push come from within her, as her arms outstretched fully she opened her palms horizontally, her wrists standing on one another.

"Ikazuchi Dageki!"

She had screamed before the creature made entirely of sand screamed once more along with the tremendous clap of thunder and plowed her over. She quickly disappeared under a mountain of sand. My reactions hadn't skipped a single beat as I was already out on the hill. I gritted my teeth, as digging was useless, I formed three seals: bird, boar, and dog. I kicked the sand with my right foot with such force I spun half a dozen times clearing spreading the sand throughout the room.

My eyes quickly scanned the room and found her prone body lying in a heap on the floor a few feet away. I rushed to her side and lifted her up; she coughed several times as I brushed some of the sand that was clinging to her face, away.

"Tatsumaki-chan...Tatsumaki-chan...Are you alright?"

She smiled faintly and tilted her head up.

"Did I win, Naruto-kun?"

I turned my head around and gazed at the limp form of Sori being checked by three medical shinobi. The one farthest away turned to the referee and nodded took a few steps in our direction and looked at the blind-girl laying in my arms.

"Is she conscious?"

I nodded.

"Ikazuchi Tatsumaki is winner!"

I slowly heaved her into my arms and walked towards the doorway that all the medical Nins had been taking people. A female medical shinobi stopped me.

"We can take her from here."

I shook my head and tried to walk past her when the tall hidden cloud Nin landed a few feet behind her with his arms at his side.

"You should listen to her, kid. You have no right to touch Tatsumaki-san with your foul hands."

I glared at the boy and sidestepped him and was about to pass by him when he stuck his long arm out to halt my progress even further. I gently handed her to the medical ninja and turned around to glare at the boy.

"You're not going to have Tatsumaki-chan."

He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward and looked down at me with a fearful glare that only made my blood boil even further. I could feel Kyuubi stir within me and his chakra being to pour and mix with mine. I gritted my teeth hatefully.

"She will be my bride, kid. There's nothing you can do about it, it's already been arranged."

"Dead men can't marry..."

I grinned sadistically as I rolled up my right sleeve when suddenly Kakashi was at my side with a reassuring hand on my right shoulder. He looked down at me with a smile hidden beneath his mask.

"Fighting is prohibited outside battles. I doubt you would want to have yourself disqualified for someone that isn't worth fighting over."

The young man turned and leapt back atop the balcony and away from my sight. I took several deep breaths and felt my anger fall back down and the Kyuubi's chakra seep back into its rightful place. I gripped the seal on my stomach and winced slightly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me. I waved my hand dismissingly.

"I'll explain later. I just need to stay calm, that's all."

He nodded and quickly made his way back to the top in a flash. I leapt up to the top as well and gradually made my way back around the second floor. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino turned towards me. Hinata took a quiet step forward and smiled meekly.

"Ano...Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

I nodded weakly again.

"Yes, thank you Hinata-chan..."

I began to walk past her but stopped myself and turned around.

"Good luck, Hinata-chan. I'm rooting for you."

I turned back and began walking towards my teammate that had a surprising look of concern smeared obviously across her face.

"You okay, Naruto-kun?"

I nodded with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, who's fighting next?"

I gazed lazily at the board as I had hoped that I wasn't the next combatant. If I were to get too worked up while Kyuubi was stirring then whomever I was fighting was in a world of hurt. Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro was the next two to fight. I turned and began walking down the stairs, Sakura turned to stop me but I held my hand to wave her off.

"I'll be back, if the match ends and my turn comes up make sure you get a hold of me..."

I made my way down the stairs and down the long dark hallway that lead to the medical area of the arena. A Chuunin with jet-black hair spiked and goggles at the top of his hairline laying right above his hitae-ate, gave me a weird look as he leaned against the wall in the lone hallway.

"What do you need?"

"I came here to see someone that just got done fighting."

"Well kid, they take them to the hospital after they treat them here. Just to make sure everything is alright."

I frowned and nodded.

"Thanks..."

I walked back out and casually up the stairs. As I reached the spot where Sakura had been earlier, I looked around curiously and spotted Kakashi-sensei with several of the other Jounins. I walked over towards him and scratched the back of my head confused.

"Umm, where did Sakura-chan go?"

He nodded his head, gesturing to the arena battle floor. I raced to the edge and peered down onto the first floor below, Sakura was walking coolly up to the girl named Ino. From what I remember her saying once, they had been the best of friends until they realized they both liked Sasuke. I sort of stopped listening from there on because she started naming dozens of reasons why she was better for Sasuke compared to Ino.

Now as I watched in silence, Sakura walked silently up to her rival for love with a smirk of confidence on her face. Ino seemed to hold the same smirk as they walked to the center of the arena. The referee joined them and glanced at the two before breaking and backing up several yards to give them enough room to battle freely.

I watched the fight with a small smile on my face; she seemed a bit more formidable than I had thought. Of course she didn't know any unique or signature jutsu, she had a great knowledge of nearly all the basic ones and awesome chakra control. Unfortunately the two had both lost but in an admirable way that I won't soon forget. The two of them had lost using their different ninjutsu as well as Ino's signature ninjutsu had lost to her will. I'm not sure if it was my cheering her on that had done it, but it seemed she was able to fight off her jutsu.

The two had dashed at one another and landed a hit on one another with such a force that each of them were knocked back about 10 feet from one another and left our conscious world. Kakashi had quickly retrieved the girl and sat her on the ground, leaning against the wall. The next two names promptly lit the screen, Nara Shikamaru vs Pon.

I felt my lips curve up into an inevitable smile as I watched Shikamaru shook his head then without skipping a beat smacked his hand firmly against his forehead. He shrugged openly and took his time as he walked down the battle floor. I looked down at the other end, where I had earlier seen Pon.

I blinked a few times and looked back towards the other end, then down at the floor to see the boy running cheerfully to the center of the 'ring'. After nearly a minute of waiting, Shikamaru finally appeared from the entrance to the arena below. He walked to the center of the ring with his hands in his pockets and looked lazily at the boy before him.

Pon postured himself into a stance that coped Bruce lee out, he tensed his entire body and stood completely still and rigid as the referee walked up to the two. He exchanged glances with the two of them, threw his hand down in a chopping motion and flashed to his normal standing spot. The boy had immediately bolted towards his shinobi opponent; he swung his legs in several wild kicks and began trying to hit him with an amazing speed.

Shikamaru, I guess hadn't expected the sudden flurry of attacks but quickly reacted and threw a kunai that forced Pon to move back and then rush forward again. Shikamaru began forming a small string of seals in mid-air and landed around 20 feet away from Pon. The boy postured into the Bruce-Lee stance once again, keeping his posture rigid; his eyes however watched the seals Shikamaru was making finally land on the 'rat' seal.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru yelled and his shadow came to life and sprung forward, the way it flew across the floor sent a chill up my spine. Pon quickly jumped to the side and flipped back a few times. He noticed the shadow coming at him again and began maneuvering again, dodging the shadow rather closely. Shikamaru withdrew his shadow for a moment, Pon formed several seals: ram, hare, monkey, boar, and landed on dog.

"Sabure Taihou no Jutsu!"

The boy slowly drew his hands from their seal but kept his left hand closed in the same fist from the seal. Sand began to gather in front of him and gradually formed perfect spherical balls that were the size of a soccer ball. In only moments three were formed and several more began to stack themselves together from the grains of sand. Pon grinned from ear to ear and brought his right leg back and let loose a mighty kick.

The sand seemed to contort under the sheer pressure of the kick but it quickly shifted back to normal as it shot through the air and barely missed a wide-eyed Shikamaru.

"You're attacking me with soccer balls made out of sand?! How lame are you?!"

The boy seemed to be locked away in his own zone as he continued to drive the balls of compacted sand across the entire length of the arena with some serious force. Some of the impacts were able to leave small indentations where cracks and split rock were left. Shikamaru had been able to dodge them but he seemed to be making more and more balls with each kick. Not to mention that as soon as they were made, he sent them on their way.

Shikamaru dashed forward and began to drift away diagonally, the balls were chasing on his path rather quickly. Pon frowned as the distance began to close between the two, he suddenly stopped kicking them and gradually the balls began to grow in numbers. Spacing themselves automatically by only four inches, the started at the farthest wall and began to form a line.

Pon was on the run as Shikamaru tossed several more in his direction only to strike the floor. The two were again standing at opposite ends of the arena, Shikamaru looked at his surroundings momentarily as the balls were almost completely filled the room. He squatted down and glared across the room at his opponent. He took a glance at the balls then back at Pon.

Pon took several slow deep breaths and drew his hands back to each of his sides, each hand formed into a small fist. He closed his eyes then quickly snapped them open.

"Ooooooh, kee-yai!"

(Author's Notes: Think of when Bruce Lee does his little battle cry after he begins whooping on people.)

Pon kicked his leg out then brought it down hard onto a small part of open ground, a small quake rippled through the entire building as the balls of sand flew into the air. Shikamaru stared up at the balls of sand and pounced forward, running madly at the shinobi. He began to form the same seals as earlier in quick succession as he had quickly began to close the distance between them.

Within only a few moments, the balls had been utterly caught by gravity and descended down onto the lazy Nin below that dashed across the battle arena floor. He landed on the rat seal and his shadow leapt forward. His shadow stretched forward as the balls had suddenly came down and a large cloud of sand filled the open area of the arena.

I coughed and tried peering into the sand; unfortunately I was as blind as everyone else was to the situation. I had thought I had seen Shikamaru shadow dart across the floor and actually make it to Pon. But I had eventually noticed the balls of sand plummeting down and I had recalled how painful it was to be hit by those. The balls were so condensed that it felt like they were made out of the hardest limestone. The cloud of sand had finally settled.

Standing idly out in the middle of nowhere, Shikamaru was standing rigidly in a weird posture as he looked around, still holding the 'rat' seal. He sighed and looked over at his opponent who looked at the shinobi known as Pon. The boy looked over at him at the same time, my eyes darted to the ground and a smile quickly appeared across my face. He was able to pull it off somehow. He shook his head and the boy quickly mimicked his movements.

He bowed forward and Pon followed suit. He smiled at the boy and bent his knees into a small squat. I guessed the sight on Pon's face, more than likely it was that pathetic look he'd give you when he knew it was over and he had lost. Which happened every time between the two of us. Shikamaru squatted halfway then suddenly flung himself backwards. The boy disappeared from my vision but was quickly replaced by a small smashing noise. I peered over the railing and saw an unconscious Pon lay with his arms sprawled out, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

I shook my head. That kid was hopeless but at least he put all of his heart into what he did, that was something I really admired him for. The medical Nin made a swift entry and promptly exited with the sand Nin on their stretcher. Shikamaru made his way up the stairs and rubbed his legs sorely. I walked up to him and slapped him hard on his back, he winced and took a couple of involuntary steps forward. He glared back at me and shook his head.

"What?"

"He hit me with his attack and dammit it hurts."

"Heh, yeah. He's all about power and pain he just doesn't have the skill to think anything through."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the electronic scoreboard. I felt drawn to it myself as the next two names lit up the board brightly, Kin Tsuchi vs Temari. I felt myself smile subconsciously as Temari walked down the hallway.

"Good luck out there."

"I don't need luck for the weaklings here."

I shook my head and smiled as she continued past and down to the main floor. Kin Tsuchi stood with her hand on her right hip and a haughty smirk that could dare rival Temari's. The referee stepped to the middle, gave a quick look to each shinobi and chopped his hand through the air and the fight began.

Kin Tsuchi stood proudly for a few moments after Hayate had jumped back into his normal standing point. Temari crouched slightly, she slowly bent her hand back and with a quick and fluid motion ripped the large metal bar from her back. In the same motion, the fan came unfolded and she let loose a furious wind that thrusted her back into wall.

She reacted smoothly and began dashing across the arena's floor while Temari continued to swing her fan, the wind ripping around the arena. I looked over at Shikamaru who had already chosen to find something of more interest. I shrugged and made my way over to Kakashi and Sakura, while Ino sat right next to her. I looked down at the two and smiled before I stood by Kakashi watching the match.

Kin Tsuchi smirked as she formed a quick seal and caused a loud explosion from behind Temari. The force of the sound pushed her forward several yards and off of her feet, Temari rose quietly and dusted herself off before picking the giant fan up with her right hand and slamming it into her other hand.

"Now, you've pissed me off."

I shook my head; unfortunately I knew what that meant all too well. I gazed across the arena; Kankuro was watching the match with what I was guessing was a smile. I couldn't really sometime because of his make-up. My mind began to wander, searching for several reasons why Kankuro wore make-up. My eyes gradually drifted over to his comrade, the boy with the gourd on his back.

He had been standing silently with his arms crossed for the entire duration of the tournament that I've seen so far. I wonder if he even spoke at all? For one reason or another, I wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not but he decided to look up and lock eyes with mine. I felt a weird sensation wash over me, a sort of familiarity but yet something different as well as a small pinch of fear and angst mixed into my batch of sudden emotions.

Our staring contest was abruptly ended when Hayate's voice broke through.

"Winner, Temari!"

I smiled and looked down at the girl. She looked up at me briefly as the sound Nin laid unconscious atop her folded fan. She swiftly knocked her a few feet away and walked back up the stairs. She walked up the stairs on the side I was and as she stopped briefly behind me.

"I told you, I don't need luck."

She looked over at me with her haughty smirk that always seemed to make me smile without really knowing it. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah."

She opened her mouth to say something else when I noticed her attention draw off into the distance. As quickly as it had, it returned and she merely smiled at me.

"Uh, yeah. I'll catch you later, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, okay."

I watched as she walked off and looked back across the arena. The boy with the gourd on his back was looking directly at me with a fearsome look in his eye that could make a man crumble in fear. I somehow was able to tear my eyes from his and began walking down the hallway, my thoughts jumbled about the sand shinobi with the gourd on his back. For one reason or another, he just gave me a bad feeling and I didn't like it. Something else within me hadn't liked it either. My thoughts were suddenly ripped apart when Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto, you're up."

I looked towards the scoreboard and grinned as I noticed the name on it right next to mine. Uzumaki Naruto vs Denkou Boufuu.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER 10

(Author's Notes: Sorry about the super long wait guys. I've been sick with a head cold for the last few days and it's been so hard to actually sit at a computer and have my head throbbing.... Too hard to think. That's why I had to end this chapter abruptly too, still have it. **:sniffle: **Anyways. I also learned of one of my best friends dying just this last weekend in a drunk driving accident (other guy being drunk) So I'm a lil shaken up about it. I will get the next one to you guys as soon as I get over this head cold thingy...I want to thank Blaboy for pre-reading this for me and making sure I didn't screw up too much. I hope ya'll understand and don't hate me too much for ending the fic on yet another...cliffhanging moment. Take care guys and I'll be back before the end of the week at the latest. ) 0


	11. My Match! My Destiny! My Death!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTOâ. CRAP.

(Author's Notes: Hey guys! Back again with another chapter! Sorry it took so long for this to come out but like I said my friend died in a bad car accident so I had to pay my condolences. A day of doing remembering but resolving with others about him and such. It was a horrible spiel sorta but I enjoyed it. He will be greatly amongst those who knew him. Anyway! I have my set dates for submitting it to you... ; And today is that! I want to go ahead and thank Blaboy for pre-reading and all who have given their updated reviews and those who are now reviewing. I write this for your continuing enjoyment. Sorry about the last chapter being weird, I WAS SICK! Couldn't help it. But anyways, on with the fic!)

TRAVELS AND JOURNEYS 

I clenched my right fist and felt the grin of victory that clenched every muscle in my face quickly fade into a solid face of determination. I felt the eyes of a dozen or so on the back of my head but didn't bother looking back. I walked down the stairs and peered to the middle where Hayate and my opponent stood patiently. The tall young man stood a good foot over me, maybe more. He picked the hat from his head and flung it back to the second floor, I saw his bald-headed genin friend come from nowhere and snatch the hat from the railings edge with ease.

I brought my attention back to the topaz eyes of my opponent and narrowed my eyes slightly. His mimicked mine in the same moment, his gray was unkempt and spiked in several places. I queried several different possibilities in my mind as Hayate came to the middle.

"Ready?"

He looked between the two of us. I nodded aggressively with one strong nod. Bofuu nodded slightly and just continued to keep his eyes locked with mine. I felt every muscle of mine tighten unconsciously as Hayate's hand began to drop down. I could feel my senses around me enlarge and everything seemingly slow it's all around speed. As Hayate's hand began to pull back, I snapped forward and noticed Boufuu's quick motions as he leapt backwards when I dove forward.

His speed was exceptional, I could already tell as he barely touched the ground he leapt again to the left another five or six feet. I pushed myself a bit harder and closed the gap between us. I absent-mindedly found myself fighting Ikazuchi style, my palms open and striking my opponent with swift and fluid hits. Putting all my weight into added well to the strike and I could feel the pressure of his body against my fist as I continued to strike him here and there.

He stabbed his hands forward as he fought, blocking every other hit as he could but trying every possible hit he could. He hadn't managed well so far, but when he had it hurt. His hands were completely opened flat and as he attacked, he stabbed his hand forward, the tops of his fingers stabbing into me. He had a great deal of strength for me to feel instantly bruised with each direct hit he had made on me. Occasionally I noticed when he couldn't directly thrust his hand forward; he would try a slashing motion. Unfortunately as the battle progressed, I continued to strike and strike but I was beginning to feel no real result from this ensuing battle.

What felt like an eternity of fighting merely was only a minute and a half, we quickly broke off the fierce hand-to-hand combat and everything picked up its normal speed. I heaved a few long breaths and calmed myself. I held my stance, my right palm out facing Boufuu. My other arm was cocked towards the air, my left hand facing palm up. I had lowered myself slightly, with my right leg stretched all the way out and my other leg bent slightly.

He began to form a string of seals: bird, boar, dog, dragon, horse, tiger, and landed on serpent. His sun colored eyes shimmered and glowed for a few seconds then quickly disappated. My mind nagged at something almost instantly and if not I would not have noticed that his pupils were no longer there. He stood straight and tall for a few moments, his hands as flat as boards. He held his left arm out like an ironing board while the other merely stayed pointed towards the ground, stiff at his side.

I blinked and then he was gone. I looked around furiously and quickly expanded my senses; again everything around me began to slow once again. I frowned and turned my head only to see the slashing of Boufuu's right hand at my head. I desperately tried to force my body to respond to his rapid reaction but it was too late. His hand sliced across my face, I felt the skin on my cheek rip, and blood began to seep freely down my face.

I growled and flipped side-ways, my hand planted against the ground I felt my body began to turn back upwards as my feet barely began to touch the ground. Suddenly several, counting seven sharp stabbing pain struck be in the back. The momentum of my body pushed me forward, my mind raced for a million possible solutions but fell short as he appeared in front of me.

The grin on his face engraved itself on my memory template as the pain registered me back to reality, his stabbing hand motions drove into my chest four times and my gut six times. My body unwillingly began to tumble backwards when I felt his behind me again, the pain coursed through my body then suddenly left as I felt a strong stab to the base of my neck.

I felt my body grown numb and my muscles drift away from my control. Speed immediately caught back up with me with blinding speed as everything slammed back into my consciousness. I felt the light wander into blackness but I resolutely stood my conscious ground. I drifted my eyes lazily up at my opponent who stood in the same pose as earlier. He looked down at me with that same grin that made my blood boil.

Hayate looked over at me but stayed silent. I tried to growl from the frustration that was coursing through me at the moment but nothing came. I tried to move my arms, my legs, and then my fingers. Nothing wanted to respond. I strained my eyes to look up at him as he didn't even bother to turn his attention to the judge.

"Uzumaki is finished. I have hit every pressure point in his body; his muscles are locked in a knot. He won't move for at least a day. Call the match."

I glanced at Hayate who took a long look at me, I could tell he was contemplating it and I knew I didn't have time. I looked up at my gray-haired opponent and mentally cursed at myself for allowing myself to lose to him. Wait! I hadn't lost to him yet! I wouldn't lose to this bastard! Tatsumaki was depending on this victory, I'm not sure if winning would prove much to her family's ways but I didn't care. I was going to prove that love conquered all, and when I mean conquer, I mean totally annihilate.

I looked up at him and suddenly envisioned Tatsumaki standing beside him with a loath filled frown on her face as she walked down a brightly lit aisle with Boufuu standing at her side. I growled and without really noticing myself making the noise. I could feel myself reaching my boiling point as I slowly clenched my hand. I could feel chakra draw up from within my gut fill every molecule of my body. I could feel Kyuubi's hunger for destruction fill my mind but I struggled to push it away as all of the feelings and power of Kyuubi began to over flow within me. I closed my eyes and focused my mind temporarily, I tried to desperately keep the rage locked within, but felt the push of the power slowly take over my thoughts.

I snapped my eyes open, I somehow felt heat range across my entire body as glanced at my hand, and I noticed that the skin had a slight reddish tint to it. As if I were sun burnt. I gripped the ground and felt the ground beneath my fingers crumble slightly. The chakra around me swirled wildly as I stood upright, or as upright as I could. I felt a faint but numbing pain in my back but ignored it as my rage pulled my attention back to my front.

The young man's eyes widened ever so slightly but quickly set back to their resolute way. He held his strong stare and shook his head.

"Amazing Uzumaki. No one has ever stood from my pressure point strikes before. Now I must put you down in honor of the Denkou clan and seal what's rightfully mine."

I gritted my teeth and felt a small pain scrap across my teeth as two of my top teeth elongated slightly. I readjusted my bite and growled lowly. I ripped my jacket from my back and tossed it to the side, the weight inside it caused it two caves the ground in around it and cascade a plum of dirt and dust. I stood, hunched with my arms out as if I was about to pounce on him like some sort of animal. I fought for control and slowly pushed my body into the Ikazuchi stance.

I felt a tremor coarse through my body every so often as the chakra rippled over me, the ethereal flames cascading around my body freely. I noticed his hesitation and jumped for the moment, I leapt forward not really noticing everything had really stopped around me. Even Boufuu stood in the same spot he had before, I lost control of my body to the rage, and my leg kicked high and nailed him square in the chin. He flew upwards but I quickly snapped to attack again. I noticed his body slowing again much slower than I had ever seen before. I had flipped several times and in fluid motion planted my heel in the back of his head.

Again, my senses jumped from speed to speed like it was as simple as a jump rope. I felt my head turn and I locked eyes at the fleeting form of Denkou shinobi. As the balls of my feet touched the ground, I was off again in a flash. I darted towards the young man and as he skipped across the ground like a skipping stone I ran beside him with matching speed. As his body bounced off the ground a second time, he was hovering above the ground only three feet. I glared at the nin in hatred and felt my hands clench into a tight ball and smash against the boy's chest with a resounding boom.

An explosion erupted from the far end of the room where we stood and I jumped back to evade the debris and cloud of dirt and dust. I watched the cloud for several moments, holding my body in control I was able to hold the anger back from ensuing the battle even further and if the genin was knocked unconscious and already badly hurt. I felt that I could easily kill him at this point and a mute argument came to mind briefly. Why stop myself?

The cloud had finally cleared and slates that made up the ground of the arena floor were raised in a circle in the spot where I had 'pushed' him forcefully through the slates. I felt my heart race and an insidious grin grow infectiously across my face. I noticed the young man stand back up with his hand across chest; he was heaving deeply and hadn't bothered to make any other movements. My mind juggled between several ideas before my anger stole the control I had once possessed and drove myself forward. I sensed several movements in the crowd move in and I felt the chakra around me pulse and my speed incredibly increase although I hadn't thought possible. As I reached Boufuu, he looked up at me and grinned as I drove my fist into his head.

My hand continued to drive its anger filled enormous strength into his head and I could feel the pressure pushing against it lessen with each passing millisecond. Suddenly Boufuu exploded into smoke. I paused and drove my feet into the ground and looked to my back where I had vaguely sensed a figure but had thought it of the others. I noticed the grouping of Jounin that stood nearly five yards away from me.

I turned my body around and felt a pain stab through the upper left part of my chest. My mind suddenly froze as the shock finally set in and countless volts of electricity quickly jolted through my body. My mind began to race through many things, my training, my comrades, Jiraiya, Konoha, and Tatsumaki. Everything around me blurred slightly as I fell backwards. My body again felt numb and I felt an encroaching darkness wrap itself around my initial vision. What the hell! I can't die! No! I have to do somethingâKyuubi! Kyuubi! Allow me to live! Give me the power to live! I don't care what happens! Just let me live dammit!

I could feel my blood slow to a crawl and the darkness continues to encroach upon my vision. I saw Kakashi-sensei's face as he looked down at me, he looked from side to side, and I heard his fading voice yell something. I thought I could hear something else when I heard in a low but very resounding voice speak something to me as I completely lost consciousness.

"**So be it, Naruto-kun."**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I sprung straight up and looked around; I could feel the cold stickiness of sweat cling thin clothes to my body. I gazed down at my body and noticed I was wearing thin blue clothes that had a sort of flimsy nature to them. I swore that they felt almost paper-thin; my thoughts were suddenly bombarded by a billion images of the fight as if it were a still gallery of the entire event.

A scattered grouping of the flashes hadn't really made sense and I couldn't remember them for the life of me as they flashed before my eyes but as quickly as they had came they had immediately left. I heaved several deep breaths and looked down at my hands; I clenched my right hand then did the same with my left. I sighed in relief and quickly sensed a presence at the door. I was about to stand when a wave of dizziness washed over me. Kakashi entered the room and held a hand up and was his way of waving.

"Kakashi-senseiâHow—what happened?"

He paused to look at me, his once semi-cheery disposition quickly soured as he stood at the window next to my bed. I felt a lump grow in my stomach as I felt something very bad was about to ensue in this conversation about what had happened after my blackout. I wasn't sure if I was really alive quite yet with the last thoughts that pounded painfully in my head. Perhaps it was a dream and something else happened, but I wasn't quite sure.

A knock came at the door and it slowly slid open to reveal Temari standing there with the same resolute smirk I had last seen her with. She took one look at me and it quickly faded. I was instantly bewildered by her sudden actions as she was silently followed in by Sori who had her head hung sadly. She stole a quick look at me and turned her attention back to the floor. Now this was definitely weird, I had never ever had this sort of reaction out of Sori. She was usually so outgoing and loved to show attention and affection towards me. Now she had reverted into a 'Hinata' like state. Hinata was a lovely girl but she was definitely too shy for me to handle on an every day basis without getting bored of it.

Temari leaned her giant folded fan in the corner of the room and leaned next to it while Sori stood a few feet away from her at the foot of my bed. I looked back at Kakashi then back at the two girls who had suddenly entered my room.

"What's going on?"

A shadowy silhouette filled the door's obscure flimsy screen and it quickly opened. Sakura popped her head in and her actions abruptly slammed into first gear as she noticed me at first. She looked towards Kakashi and silently entered the room. She practically stared at the back of the Jounin's head as she entered the room, not bothering to give me another glance. I felt my patience gradually growing thinner with each passing moment of silence until I chose to break it again.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

I knew my tone was rash and bit out of line but for some reason I couldn't help it. This was really growing tiresome and I was pissed off and confused. It wasn't a pleasant combination as well as the dull pain in my back throbbed sporadically whenever it was most inopportune.

"You died."

I stared at Kakashi wide-eyed, I'm sure I shared everyone's expression as the Jounin continued to stare out the window in the far distance with in free eye.

"How did I die if I'm right here?"

"I checked your pulse, it was fading on me. I called for the medical nins but by the time they made it to you. Your pulse was gone. There was a silence for quite a while as everyone waited for the verdict. One of the nins told Hayate that you didn't make it. I remember one of them covering you up and Hayate announcing Boufuu the winner when you suddenly sat upright. Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and I were suddenly thrown back."

He paused for a moment and continued.

"I believe it was the fact that you had miraculously come back from the land of the living that prevented us from stopped you."

I now felt that lump rise in my throat as I tried to swallow hard to push it back down. I felt the hairs on my neck and arms stand on end as the possibilities of the next part ran rampantly through my mind in clicks of electricity that continued for the next few milliseconds until I finally spoke up.

"Stop me?"

I felt stupid for asking such a question since he would have obviously told me but I felt the anticipation growing painfully inside my head as I dug at the truth that was very slowly being revealed to me.

"You struck Boufuu down."

My mind eased to a halt as his words sunk in slowly and the realization came to mind. I had killed him. I mean, I didn't want to kill him. But yet I wanted to. I wanted to show everyone including him that I was strong and that no one was going to stand in destiny's way. Tatsumaki was a part of my destiny now and I hadn't allowed anyone to step in its way. I looked down at the covers of the hospital bed that I had been sleeping in. I mulled over what he had just told me and decided to suck it up and lifted my head.

"H-how did I do it?"

He looked over at me and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I've only seen that move once before. Denkou performed the jutsu on you just prior to you using it on him."

I stared at him with wide-eyes. How was it all possible? It couldn't, it took some time to form the seals, gather the chakra, and then the transfer of all that power. It was so unrealistic I fought to just keep the idea a reality in my mind. I ran my fingers through my hair and decided that my covers were much more appealing at the current moment. I noticed he turned towards the door and began walking out from the corner of my eye. I felt a small urge to say something but decided to stay quiet.

Sakura looked back and forth between the two of us before she decided to follow Kakashi-sensei out of the room, I was waiting for the other two to finally leave as well, but that moment never came. I slowly brought my head up and gazed lazily at the two, my feelings were so far spread now I hadn't known what to neither do nor say to the two. I smiled as best as I possibly could in my current disposition and gradually forced my legs to the side of my bed. My legs hung loosely over the bed, my muscles burned with a dull ache located somewhere amongst them.

Sori was about to make a move when she stopped and looked back at Temari. I raised my head again but hadn't bothered to look at them. I picked myself up lightly and pushed myself off of the bed. A shot of pain ripped through my legs but I sucked it up and pushed it to the back of my mind. I slowly made my way to the bathroom that was located in the room. I flipped on the light and gazed at the mirror. I felt a cascade of emotions wash over me like a tsunami.

My hair now had a reddish tint to the blonde streaks that threatened to break out here and there. I touched my hand to my face and noticed that the lines that three lines that crossed across my cheeks had faded slightly. I stared at the boy's reflection in the mirror; his red eyes gleamed in the artificial light. Our hands met at the mirror's smooth surface, our movements in synch, our hands trailed down the length of the mirror. Suddenly, I reeled back as he had and struck his hand with all the force I could muster.

The mirror shattered and the crimson-eyed boy was gone. I knew it a lie, but I wanted a momentary feeling of peace before the realization would hit me and I would forever be changed. I heard a whisper of the words I had pleaded in the coming of my death the day of the tournament. 'Kyuubi! Allow me to live! Give me the power to live! I don't care what happens! Just let me live dammit!' His words had followed and the realization had unfortunately hit me at that very moment. **_'So be it Naruto-kun'_**

It was all I could take before the tears came in full force and I succumbed to my every thought, question, and fear that involved Kyuubi. It's all over. I didn't want to believe anything else. It felt like the end, if Kyuubi were to ever release himself, I would either be dead from his release or by slaughtered in his rampage that would ensue after his release. I sank to my knees and slammed my fists against the floor, I could feel the darkness of unconsciousness swirl around me once again as the sound of two female voices came from behind.

I hadn't bothered to look back and let myself fall freely into the welcoming envelopment of darkness as I felt my body fall limply backwards. Two hazy figures came into my vision before the void took over and my consciousness with it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I stared at the boy in the mirror for the longest time; I felt a somber mood fill my usual endearing mood of pride and power. Now all of that felt stripped away as I had felt literally taken advantage of by Kyuubi. Here the boy in front of me smirked, like a fox that had gotten into the chicken's coup and made it away with a full belly. The red tint of his hair made me cringe but his crimson colored eyes captivated me in a mysterious way that sent chill after chill up my spine. I tried to force my eyes away but they wouldn't obey.

"_You know its inevitable right?"_

"**What's inevitable?"**

"_Destiny proclaims it. The unification."_

"**What the hell are you talking about?!"**

"_Destiny. Kyuubi will become one with me."_

"**What?! Become one with you?! Become one with me?!"**

"_Never ending power, great power."_

"**Evil power! Power that isn't worth the cost!"**

"Once we are one, we will be the same. Have the same virtues, desires, dreams, and ambitions. Nothing will be separate, he will become me."

"**No, we'll become him! He's stronger!"**

The boy with the reddish tinted hair stared at me for another few moments and shook his head. He began to fade into the black void that surrounded the both of us. I reached a hand out but it went through his ethereal body as it continued to disappear.

"Destiny. It's what I strive. I will have my destiny and become Hokage. I will have my destiny and be with Tatsumaki. I will have my destiny and my power!"

He finally had disappeared in full; I gazed around the darkness looking for anything that hadn't consisted of absolutely nothing. After a few spins, I gave up and gazed up at the same blank expression that blotted the sky of my mind. Maybe he was right, no. Maybe I was right. I was strong enough to control Kyuubi. Or at least I thought I was, those were my dreams, and I had sworn not to allow anyone to steal those from me. No matter what I had to do to get stronger, what I had to do all around, Kyuubi would not win over me. I wouldn't allow it!

I turned to see a wall of blinding light wash over the darkness like a titanic flood. I held my hands up in defense as the light consumed me as well. My eyes shot open and I quickly looked from side to side. The room was badly blurred; I squinted and blinked my eyes several times before I realized a warm sensation covering my right hand. I shook my head lightly and gazed at the hazy figure sitting next to me.

It must be Sori, she probably helped me to bed along with Temari and maybe even possibly been here since the incident. I had lost all track of time, I made a small note to make sure to ask next time I got a chance. As my vision came to, I noticed that the usual blue tint to the girl's hair wasn't present. The length was also wrong too, this hair was black and was braided on both sides of the girls head. I suddenly looked at the beautiful girl's face and my mind suddenly clicked wildly and a smile smeared over my glum features.

"Tatsumaki-chan!"

I somehow found the sudden strength to almost leap out of bed and wrap my arms around the girl, I heard her exhale suddenly, but her arms wrapped tentatively around me as well. My fears and doubts were suddenly blown away like leaves in the wind; I pulled away after nearly a minute of bracing with the girl and gazed at her beautiful face. She didn't wear her hitae-ate, her blank pristine sapphire colored eyes still captivated as the same as it had the first time I saw her.

"Naruto-kun, you had me so worried."

She spoke softly, tears forming slightly at each corner of her eyes and growing more abundant with each passing second. Her arm came from around me as she brought her hand around to touch my face gingerly as if she were touching a porcelain doll. I shook my head and as the tears fell I wiped them away quickly and gently before they were able to trail any farther down.

"Please, don't cry. I'm alright aren't I?"

She smiled weakly and nodded ever so softly. I smiled. I brought my hand up and rubbed her cheek affectionately. I noticed her smile faded slightly and her features somber, her hand fell short and rested atop mine once again.

"Is what I've been hearing true, Naruto-kun? Did you kill Boufuu-san?"

I swallowed hard, I didn't think she even cared but I guess you need to have some feelings for your comrades; it was only natural for that to happen. After nearly a minute I nodded slowly.

"Y-yesâI killed him_but _I did it for you"

I spoke up at the end; she brought her hand to my face once again and held it there for a few moments, perfectly still. She closed her eyes and a small gentle smile broke her somber expression.

"I know you did it for meâbut you hadn't needed toâthis may cause consequences now"

I paused and felt my anger rise slightly, not at her, but at who she was talking about. I knew that her village had twisted ways of looking at things, but I wouldn't blame them for looking at me like some sort of bastard now. I felt a wave of strong emotions surge within me as I thought of my fleeting chance with Tatsumaki making its escape.

"I love you TatsumakiâI don't ever want to be without you, I won't allow them to marry you to some random bastard. I vowed that I would protect you, I will protect youâI'll protect you for the rest of my life"

Her smile faltered slightly when I had talked of marrying a random shinobi from her village or perhaps anyone that her father saw fit. Yet her smile grew a hundred fold as I continued on. Tears formed back at her eyes and fell freely down her cheeks, I felt a sudden urge to want to wipe them away when I felt her pull me close to her. The warmth that enveloped me caused my mind to explode in repetition as we kissed. Her touch soft but the kiss firm and filled with all the feeling I felt she had for me become a realization and comfort.

My mind drifted happily along as the kiss drifted on for what felt like an eternity was abruptly ended when a sudden whoosh from the door caused my senses to snap back into place. I opened my eyes and broke the kiss; glaring at the person in the doorway I had thought it not possible for him to ever interrupt me again. Especially at the panicle of my life where I had finally found out the girl in front of me actually still holds the same feelings as I have the entire span of our time away.

"I love you, Naruto-kun"

She whispered softly as she slowly broke the embrace and sat peacefully next to me on my hospital bed. I smiled and petted her cheek softly before turning my attention back to the door again, where the intruder still stood silently gazing up at the ceiling with innocence. My hard glare turned into one filled with fire, hatred, and poison, anything that could kill the bastard fifty times before he could take a breath.

"Ero-senninâwhat the hell are you doing hereâ?"

I spoke smoothly, trying not to upset myself in front of Tatsumaki too much on the first real encounter we've had in so long. He smiled devilishly and put his hands up in mock defense.

"I wasn't snooping. I was actually coming to check up on you, but I can see your _just fine_."

He ended the statement with a small chuckle at the end, in which caused me involuntarily flip out of the bed like a gymnast and land a perfect double-legged kick to the front of his face. He smashed through the door and crashed into the wall at the opposite side of the door about 8 feet away. He pulled himself from the wall and glanced back at the embedded door that was now a permanent part of the wall now. He rubbed the back of his head wincing slightly.

"That was uncalled for Naruto-kunâand I notice that you're well enough to stand."

I looked down at my legs then back up at him and couldn't fight the sudden smile that appeared across my face. He smiled in return and looked at the girl that was still sitting peacefully on the bed. Jiraiya walked past me and leaned over and placed a hand gently on the girl's hands that were crossed in her lap. He grinned widely.

"It's nice to see you again, Tatsumaki-chan."

She grabbed a hold of right wrist and in a smooth and fluid motion she tossed him towards the wall. He turned and flipped once, landing face-first and upside down into the wall next to the door. I felt my smile enlarge even more. Now that's my girl. I walked up to her and helped her off the bed and hugged her.

"Why did you do that?"

I had asked nonchalantly, she smiled softly and shrugged.

"No reason in particular. When you travel from town to town, some people believe that stealing from the blind is easy. I like to change that rumor."

She smiled at me and I kissed her again, only shortly this time as Jiraiya ended up freeing himself from the wall and picking himself back up. He dusted himself back off and turned around as I ended the kiss. He rubbed his now red-streaked face with care.

"Hey, don't take after his bad natures already! Sheesh."

I smiled at him and only shook my head. I turned my attention back to the beautiful girl that stood next to me.

"You have a team-mate don't you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, he went to go see my father arrive into your village. He wanted to inform him of what happened."

I noticed her features fall slightly but I quickly put my hand to her chin and pulled her head back up in line with mine.

"Don't get sad now, things will be alright."

I knew that wasn't true, I mean I had just killed her betrothed whatever. He will either be pissed, actually willing to see what I have to say, or may just try to kill me on sight. Either way, it was going to be a very interesting day.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

END OF CHAPTER 11

(Author's Notes: Another chapter done! Sorry to cut it short but I had to get it out to you guys or I would have shot myself. Again, I apologize for taking so long but with all that happened this week I really needed to do what I had to do. I know he would have done it for me. **REVIEW!** Please review, I'd like to hear your comments no matter how many you've inputted so far. If you've been updating since the beginning all the more reason. I really enjoy reading your **REVIEWS** and I take into idea what you guys write to meâI do. The more ideas and thoughts you give me, the more this story becomes the story **YOU** all want to read. I do take them into consideration when I'm writing. I'll try to get the next chapter out before the weekend's end. If you guys see any little problems or you think something is dumb, tell me. I would take those comments into great review as well. REMEMBER** REVIEW!** Until next time. Later!)


End file.
